Gundam Wing Délirium
by Dark Polaris -Syt Evil Angel
Summary: Délire msn entre 2 auteurs qui ne savent pas comment passer autrement leurs soirées. Une mission foire et les gboys se retrouvent aux prises avec 2 folles. chap 4 et 5 en ligne enfin, c'est peu de le dire.
1. Prologue

**Gundam Wing Délirium**

**Auteur : **Dark Polaris et Syt the Evil Angel

Syt : Enfin notre nom à nous 2 !

DP : Au moins, les lecteurs ( faites qu'il y en ait ! ) sauront qu'on est 2 !

**Série : **Gundam Wing en tout cas pour celui-là !

DP : enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste !

Syt : C'est clair !

**Genre : **général, on peut pas donner de genre précis, vu que c'est un gros n'importe quoi !

**Disclaimers :** Syt : depuis le temps qu'on voulait faire un truc Gundam !  
Duo : Oui pour une fois, on est les principales vedettes !  
Wufei : On sait pas ce qu'il nous attend encore !  
DP, voix de Kaa : ais confiance, crois en moi…  
Wufei : Nan ! Pas elle !  
Syt : Eh si, c'est nous !  
Heero : On peut se pendre ?  
Trowa /- ;  
Quatre : Pourquoi nous !  
Syt/DP : Parce que vous le valez bien !  
Duo : Elles nous font la pub l'Oréal !  
DP : N'est pas téléphage qui veut !  
Syt : -- ; C'est bien vrai !  
Quatre : Vous pourriez peut-être passer au disclaimer, non ?  
Wufei : Ouais, parce que là, ça s'éternise !  
Syt : On est obligé ?  
Heero : Hai, sinon Omae O Kurusu !  
DP, avec un porte-voix : ILS SONT PAS A NOUS !  
Eclatement de tympans de la part des g-boys trop près de DP.  
Syt , piquant le porte-voix : ET DOMMAGE POUR NOUS ! OUIN !  
DP, lui tendant un mouchoir : Tiens, ma poule ! Pleure un bon coup, ça ira mieux après !  
Syt prenant le mouchoir : sniff sniff merci !  
Duo : On passe au prologue maintenant !

**Prologue**

Par une journée tout à fait banale pour les g-boys, une énième mission en cours a bord de leur gundam, étaient en action.

Duo: Fucking shit, ils rappliquent encore, on en détruit un, il y en a 2 qui rappliquent, vous croyez que c'est normal?

( NdSyt : Oublis pas, j'ai Duo et Trowa, moi / NdDP : Moi, Heero et Quatre, et on se partage Wufei / NdSyt : vi vi, pauvre Wufifi / Wufei: c'est WUFEI onna/ Syt: vi vi Fifi / Wufei: grrrrrrrrrr / NdDP : lol ! Ça commence bien ! )

Quatre: Ils font peut-être des promotions ! Deux pour le prix d'un !

Duo: Quatre, ça ne te va pas de faire de l'humour !

Quatre: Faut bien que quelqu'un te réponde, non ?

Heero: Unité ennemie à 2heures.

Trowa: J'ai.

Trowa tire en direction de l'unité repérée.

( NdSyt : One question ? Qui se fait auto explosé/ NdDP : Heero ! Quelle question / Duo: pas Hee-chan ! )

Quatre: Tu vois !

Duo: Quelqu'un a une idée pour se débarrasser de tout ça en vitesse ?

Heero: Je m'en charge.

Duo: Tu penses à quoi, sans indiscrétion, Hee-chan ?

Heero: Tentez un replis, je vais les retenir.

Duo: Hee-chan, tu vas pas faire ce à quoi je pense quand même ?

Heero: dans 10 secondes, vous aurez une fenêtre de replis.

Heero fonce dans le tas !

Duo: Stupid japonese, you are crazy !

Heero: Maintenant !

Trowa ( NdSyt : tiens il parle ): C'est de la folie Heero !

Quatre: Heero ! Trowa à raison ! Tu ne pourras pas faire le poids tout seul !

Wufei: Yuy fait pas le con, bordel !

Heero: Dépêchez-vous ! ( NdDP : Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve ! )

Duo: Pas sans toi, Heero.

Heero: C'est pas le moment, Duo ! Maintenant, barrez-vous !

Duo: C'est tous ensemble ou rien du tout !

Wufei: Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Maxwell !

Heero: Ne discutez pas, et allez-y !

Tout en disant ça, Heero s'était suffisamment éloigné du groupe, et était encerclé.

Heero : Le combat doit continuer !

Il enclencha l'autodestruction.

Duo: HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

L'explosion détruit tous les Mobiles Suits des alentours, mais elle prend aussi les 4 autres g-boys dans sa lueur. Ils sont tous les 5 emportés dans un univers différent de celui qu'ils connaissent. Et on les retrouve évanouis tous les 5 dans une pièce très illuminée.

Duo, se réveillant et se massant la tête: Aïe, ma tête. On est où ?

Quatre: Aouch ! se massant la tête aussi Bonne question, Duo. Tout le monde va bien ?

Wufei: Yuy est toujours inconscient.

Trowa: En espérant qu'il ne lui faille pas encore un mois pour se réveiller.

Duo: Il est où au fait notre suicidaire en chef ?

( NdDP : Bah, près de Wufei, vu qu'il constate qu'il est toujours inconscient / NdSyt : La phrase pouvait être prise dans un autre sens. )

Wufei: Maxwell ! Arrête de poser des questions idiotes !

Duo: Moi aussi je t'aime Fei Fei !

Wufei: Maxwell !

Duo: Oui, c'est moi!

Wufei: grrr !

Trowa ( NdSyt : il reparle miracle ! ): Vous arrêtez. On doit voir où nous sommes. On a peut-être été capturé par OZ, et il faut aussi vérifier les blessures de Heero s'il en a.

Quatre: je suis du même avis ! ( NdDP : nan ! Pas croyable ! ) Arrêtez vos gamineries !

Duo: Bon, je m'occupe de Heero ( NdSyt : sans rire j'aurai jamais cru. lol ! )

Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvrit, et les 4 g-boys virent la silhouette d'un jeune homme apparaître. Il portait seulement un tissu qui lui cachait ses organes masculins.

Homura: Vous êtes enfin réveillés ? Bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Duo: On a connu mieux, on a connu pire.

Homura: Je vois.

Duo: On est où, et pourquoi t'as rien sur le dos ?

Homura: Hum... ça vous le demanderez aux patronnes !

Bruit d'une course poursuite dans le couloir.

Voix 1 : Sanzo ! File moi ce soutra !

Sanzo: Va crever, Kougaiji !

Homura, regardant dans le couloir: Fermez la, vous deux !

Quatre: Oo ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose ?

Duo: Rien.

Trowa///-°

Wufei: J'aime pas du tout la tournure que ça prend !

Duo: Euh…on a le droit de sortir, ou au moins de pouvoir soigner notre ami ?

Homura: Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Kanon ou Folken regarderont ses blessures.

Duo: Pourquoi j'ai vaguement l'impression que ces noms me disent quelque chose ! ( NdSyt : parce que tu lis tout le temps des mangas ! lol ! )

Quatre: J'en sais rien, mais on devrait peut-être le suivre, non ?

En effet, Homura était déjà sorti.

Trowa: Bonne idée. ( NdSyt : sans blague )

Wufei: Qui prend Yuy ?

Duo: Mettez le sur mon dos.

Quatre: Ok !

Quatre et Trowa foutent Heero sur le dos de Duo !

Duo: Eh bah, il est lourd le jap pour sa taille ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il a que du muscle lui ?

Quatre: T'as de la chance qu'il soit inconscient !

Duo: Pourquoi ? oO

Wufei: Il t'aurait assommé pour avoir dit un truc pareil !

Duo: Seul le seigneur pourrait nous le dire Wu.

Wufei: C WUFEI ! Maxwell !

Quatre: En attendant, notre guide s'éloigne !

Trowa: Vous venez tous les 2 /è

Wufei: Ouais, on arrive !

Duo: Il y a pas le feu au lac Trotro !

Trowa/-"

Quatre: Duo !

Duo: Oui, on arrive Quat-chan !

Les gars sortent dans le couloir où Homura les attend.

Homura: Suivez-moi.

Duo: Bien sûr, Ô guide vénéré en tissus qui cache rien !

Homura ne l'écoute même pas, et continue son chemin.

Quatre: Excusez-moi, mais comment vous appelez-vous ?

Homura, continuant d'avancer: Homura.

Trowa: Et qui sont vos patronnes, et où sommes-nous ?

Homura: Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Il ouvre une porte, et s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Les g-boys entrent et voient 2 jeunes femmes allongées sur des sofas avec des hommes autour d'elles. ( NdSyt : ça te convient / NdDP : vi ! )

Duo: On est tombé dans une sorte de harem ou quoi ?

JF1 ( abrév.de Jeune Femme 1 ): Très bien déduit Duo!

Wufei: Oo !

Quatre: Oo

Trowa/ô

JF2: Ils st choqués, on dirait !

JF1: Tu crois ? Hé Quatre ! Pas besoin de rougir !

Quatre: oo

JF2: Choqués !

Duo: On peut savoir où on est tombé ? Fucking shit !

JF2: Bah... tu l'as trouvé tout seul !

Duo: Mais il est où ce harem, et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

JF2, à JF1: On commence par quoi ?

JF1, à JF2: Ce que tu veux !

JF2, idem: On commence par les présentations ?

JF1, idem: Ouep ! Qui commence ?

JF2, idem: Moi !

JF1: Vas-y !

JF2: Moi, c'est Dark Polaris !

Quatre: Et... ?

DP: Bah... c tout !

JF1: Moi, c'est Syt the Evil Angel pour vous servir messieurs, ou plutôt, pour nous servir !

Duo: C'est quoi cette histoire de servitude ?

Quatre: Oo à Trowa J'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses !

Trowa, à Quatre: moi non plus Quatre, moi non plus.

Wufei, derrière eux: Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, les gars !

Heero commence à remuer, signe qu'il se réveille.

Duo: Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un blessé qui va se réveiller.

Duo pose Heero à terre, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Duo : Hee-chan, ça va ?

Heero ouvre lentement les yeux.

DP: Folken, Kanon, occupez-vous de lui, s'il vous plait.

Folken/Kanon: Bien.

Les 2 hommes s'approchent d'Heero et le transportent sur un lit.

Duo: OoO

Wufei: Ferme la bouche Maxwell, on pourrait y faire entrer un gundam dedans !

Quatre: Euh, Duo ? Ca va ? Pas besoin de défibrillateur ?

Duo: C'est pas possible ! OO ( NdSyt : On l'a choqué le Duo, on dirait ! )

DP: Pas possible, quoi ?

Duo: Ils n'existent pas, ce sont juste des personnages de fiction rien de plus !

Quatre: Hein ?

Duo: Après, vous direz que je lis trop de mangas, mais Folken est un personnage d'Escaflowne et Kanon est le chevalier des gémeaux dans Saint Seiya, donc il est impossible qu'ils soient là! ( NdSyt : Je dis pas de conneries, j'espère / NdDP : Kanon frère jumeau de Saga qui est le chevalier des gémeaux ! Kanon n'a porté l'armure des gémeaux que dans la saga Hadès. Sinon, il était le général Dragon des mers de Poséidon ! )

Quatre: Et pourtant, ils ont l'air réel.

Quatre s'attarde par « mégarde » sur le fessier de Folken Oo

Trowa/é jaloux

Trowa n'aimait vraiment pas le regard qu'avait eu Quatre sur l'homme qui venait de passé. ( NdSyt : ro pas vrai ? ) Ce que sentit brièvement Quatre.

Quatre, se tournant vers lui: Trowa ?

Trowa/-

Quatre: oô !

Trowa: Hum /-

Quatre: Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? ( NdDP : innocent comme pas 2 ! )

Trowa: Pour rien. /-

Quatre: Ah.

Quatre est légèrement déçu, mais ne le montre pas !

Heero, tentant de se défaire des 2 aides-soignant ! ( lol ): Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !

Kanon: T'as plusieurs côtes cassées !

Folken: Tout comme le poignet !

Duo: Oh oui, tu vas super bien Heero ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU T'AUTO EXPLOSE AVEC LE WING JE TE TUE HEERO YUY! C'EST CLAIR!

Il était avec son air Shinigami des grands jours

DP: Si tu fais ça, fais le autre part ! Je tiens à mes hommes, moi !

Kanon/Folken: Trop aimable !

DP: XD !

SEA: Darky, les traumatise pas non plus, après ils voudront plus jouer avec toi!

DP, innocente comme c'est pas permis : Qui ?

SEA: Fais pas ton innocente non plus !

DP: Moi ?

Wufei: Ahem ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici !

SEA: Je peux leur dire ? Hein, didididididididididididididi ?

DP: Fais, mini-SEA ! fais !

SEA: Oki ! Et m'appelles pas mini-SEA, tu sais que j'aime pas ça !

DP: Tu me l'as fais sur le ton d'un mini Heero qui se lâche !

Heero: Hein !

Duo: On peut avoir les explications, parce que je sens que je vais commettre un carnage si vous continuez comme ça!

SEA: Vi vi, Duo-kun !

Quatre: Je ne comprends rien du tout !

SEA: Vous avez tout simplement atterrit dans notre harem à bisho, c'est tout !

Quatre: Et pourquoi a-t-on atterrit ici ?

SEA: J'en sais rien moi, peut être par l'acte du Saint Esprit ? -

Duo: Pourquoi je vous crois pas bizarrement ?

DP: Euh...parce qu'on est tout sauf le Saint Esprit ?

Duo: J'ai mal au crane, pas vous les mecs ?

Quatre: Tu n'es pas le seul, rassure-toi.

Heero: Hn.

Trowa/-"

Wufei: Ces onna vont me rendre chèvre !

DP: beeeeeeeeeee !

SEA: Ouaf ouaf !

Trowa/-;

Duo: Oh my god !

Quatre: Elles st folles. --"

Heero: Dans quoi j'ai atterrit. --°

Wufei: Pourquoi nous ! Injustice ! --#

SEA: Parce qu'on vous veut aussi dans notre harem, tout simplement. Pas vrai, Darky ?

DP, les détaillant: Mouis, mais on avait pas une mission à leur confier ?

SEA, regard très aguicheur: Peut être, t'es sûre ?

( NdSyt : en fait, je pensais que les missions c'était des épreuves pour qu'ils se sortent du harem et qu'ils deviennent pas nos esclaves / NdDP : ah ok ! désolée / NdSyt : je te l'avais pas dit, non plus / NdDP : nan ! on fait comment / NdSyt : comment quoi / NdDP : pour réparer ma bêtise / NdSyt : t'inquiète / NdDP : ok ! )

Duo: Une mission ?

SEA: Pas vraiment une mission. Voulez-vous être nos esclaves ?

Wufei: HORS DE QUESTION !

Heero: Idem !

Quatre: Pareil !

Trowa/é Vous rêvez !

Duo: Et pi quoi encore !

DP: Ils veulent pas ! Plan B ?

SEA: Plan B !

Trowa: C'est quoi le plan B ?

( NdSyt : tu vois j'ai rectifié ta connerie/ NdDP : oui ! merci ! )

SEA: Tu veux expliquer?

DP: Euh... c'est que… je sais pas comment expliquer, moi ! A part qu'on va les expédier dans d'autres réalités... et pis c'est ton idée, alors à toi l'honneur !

Tous ses bishos lèvent les yeux au ciel !

DP, à ses bishos: Bah quoi ?

Tous : T'es désespérante !

DP: Je sais !

Les bisho à SEA: Et l'autre est pas mieux !

SEA: Je vous ai rien demandé à vous !

Tous: Hum.

SEA: Bon, en gros, vous avez une chance de pouvoir vous échapper d'ici. Si vous arrivez à passer toutes les épreuves qu'on vous soumet, vous êtes libres. Vous en loupez une, vous êtes à nous. Alors ?

Heero: Mission acceptée. ( NdDP : c'est automatique chez lui ! )

Duo: Ca m'étonne pas lui. Je le suis. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pas envie d'être la poupée de folles comme vous !

Trowa: Pareil.

Quatre: Idem.

Wufei: Hors de question que je reste ici. Je les suis.

SEA: Bon c'est réglé alors. Mais ne soyez pas étonné de ne pas toujours être dans vos corps ! hihihi !

Tous: Quoi !

Mais ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse, puisque qu'ils disparurent sur-le-champ, pour atterrir dans une forêt, devant un donjon.

**A suivre…To be continued…Tsuzuku…**( NdDP : j'ai plus d'idées ! )

Tous : Oo !  
Wufei : Mais c'est quoi ce truc là !  
Duo : Où est-ce qu'on va atterrir ?  
Syt : Bah dans une forêt !  
Heero : Sans rire, on avait remarqué ça !  
DP : Miracle ! Il parle !  
Heero : Hn !  
DP, dépitée : Ratée !  
Syt : Bon on arrête là le carnage, pour le moment. On sera mieux dans le premier chap, qui arrive tout de suite !


	2. Gundambeuk

**Gundam Wing Délirium**

**  
Auteur : **Dark Polaris et Syt the Evil Angel

**Série : **Le donjon de Naheulbeuk en cross avec Gundam Wing.  
**Genre :** Heroïc fantasy ou RPG comme vous voulez !  
**Disclaimers :** DP : Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, dont on s'inspire largement, appartient à Pen of Chaos ! On les adore ! On peut garder les G-Boys ?  
Syt : A notre plus grand malheur, non !  
Duo : Et à notre plus grand bonheur, encore heureux !  
DP : Méchant ! T'auras pas ton Hee-Chan !  
Duo : Mon Hee-chan!  
Heero: --!  
Wufei: C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ! On vous appartient pas, point barre !  
DP : T'es méchant aussi !  
Sanzo : URUSEI ! BAM ( coup de baffeur sur les 2 ! )  
DP/Wufei : Aïeuh !  
Sanzo: Vos gueules ! ( se rallume une clope ! )  
Sword : Pas aussi prêt des enfants quand même ! J'ai pas envie qu'ils aient les poumons déstroyent !  
Sanzo : Urusei, youkai ! BAM ( lui tire dessus ! )  
Sword, qui évite les balles tant bien que mal : Mais ça va pas, tu va blesser quelqu'un avec ce machin !  
Sanzo : C'est fait pour !  
Quatre : --° On passe au Chap !

**Note :** Un léger OOC total pour tous, même pour Duo. Hé oui, on a réussit à mettre Duo OOC, c'est possible vous allez voir !

**Chap. 1 Gundambeuk**

Mais ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse, puisque qu'ils disparurent sur-le-champ, pour atterrir dans 1 forêt, devant 1 donjon.

Duo: On est où ? Et c'est quoi ces fringues de merde !

( NdSyt : Duo est l'elfe, Heero le barbare, Wufei le nain, Quatre la magicienne et Trowa le voleur, ça tient toujours / NdDP : justement, je ne savais plus qui faisait quoi ! Merci de me le rappeler ! )

Quatre: Ouais bah, c'est pas toi qui es en robe !

Wufei: Nan, mais c'est quoi tout cet attirail !

Heero: Où est passé mon flingue !

Trowa: Pourquoi on voit que mes yeux ?

Wufei: Nan, mais où est-ce que ces onnas nous ont envoyé !

Quatre: Duo ? Pourquoi t'as les oreilles pointues ?

Duo: What ?

Il se touche les oreilles.

Duo: C'est quoi cette merde encore !

Quatre: Je sais pas, moi ! ( NdDP : euh... COIN COIN ! )

Trowa: Vous pensez qu'on va avoir des explications sur tout ça ?

Homme: C'est ça la bande d'idiot que je vais devoir me coltiner pour l'aventure ! Ben je suis mal barré moi !

Quatre : Qui êtes-vous ?

Homme: Moi, je suis l'aventurier. ( NdSyt : Bob Moran contre chacal, l'aventurier contre tout guerrier ! Désolé / NdDP : lol ! )

Quatre: L'aventurier ?

Wufei: Mais où on est tombé !

Duo: Sûrement dans un RPG.

Quatre: Un quoi ?

Duo: Un Real Playing Games, un jeu de rôle si tu veux.

Quatre: Ah ok ! Mais pourquoi on serait dans un RPG ?

Duo: Va savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ses folles, bon en tous cas, moi je suis l'elfe, Quat-chan, tu dois être la magicienne, Wufy, le nain, Trotro, le voleur et Hee-chan, tu dois être le barbare.

Heero: Comment tu sais ça ?

Duo: Euh, tu sais que j'aime bien les jeux vidéos Hee-chan ?

Heero: Oui...et ?

Heero s'attend à tout.

Duo: Bah, j'ai eu ma période RPG c'est pour ça, que je sais tous ça. C'est les perso les plus utilisés en temps normal.

Heero: Hn.

Quatre: Et on est sensé faire quoi ?

Duo: Sûrement l'aventure, je pense.

Heero: Quelle aventure ?

SEA, qui apparaît: Celle de Naheulbeuk, voyons !

Tous, sursautant: Hein !

DP, apparaissant aussi: Bah, ils en font une tête ! Qui qui s'passe ?

Duo: Comment vous avez fait pour apparaître ?

DP: Euh... tu connais Code Quantum ?

Duo: Ouais, encore heureux, une vieille série d'avant colonisation !

DP: Bah, on apparaît comme Al !

Duo: Super. --

DP: Bah quoi ?

Wufei: Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé, onnas !

SEA: Pas grand chose.

DP: Et arrêtez de râlez ! L'aventurier vous regarde bizarrement ! Il ne nous voit pas, lui !

L'aventurier: Ils sont fous, mais dans quoi je suis tombé moi !

Quatre: Il est pas le seul à se poser cette question !

L'aventurier: C'est même pas encore commencé qu'ils me rendent chèvre, ça va donner quoi a la fin ?

SEA: Un grand n'importe quoi

Elle est morte de rire, et DP est écroulée tellement elle l'est aussi !

Heero, en mode perfect soldier: Que doit-on faire ?

L'aventurier: Rentrer dans le donjon et récupérer la 12ème statuette de Gladolfora, pour accomplir la prophétie.

Duo, à Heero: Tu es un barbare, pas un soldat. Alors, conduis-toi en barbare, s'il te plait !

Heero, à Duo: Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Duo, idem: Déjà que l'aventurier nous prend pour des fous, vaux mieux pas continuer à ce qu'il se pose des questions.

Heero: Hn.

Trowa: Mais quelle est donc cette prophétie ?

L'aventurier: Selon les tablettes de Squelnox, seul un gnome des forêts du Nord, unijambiste, dansant à la pleine lune, au milieu des 12 statuettes de Gladolfora, enroulé dans du jambon, ouvrira la porte Zaralback et permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

Wufei: Mais, c'est quoi cette histoire à la con !

Duo: Une big galère. --;

Quatre: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Trowa: On a pas le choix de faire ce truc complètement débile ?

DP: Nope ! Vous devez entrer dans le donjon où jamais personne n'en est ressortit !

Tous: oô !

DP: Faut dire que jamais personne n'y est entré !

SEA: Mais jamais personne n'y est entré non plus !

Le 2 le disent en cœur, et nous avons 2 nanas morte de rire !

Tous: --"

Duo: Bon, je vais voir pour nous ouvrir.

Duo frappe à la porte du donjon.

Wufei: Mais pourquoi tu frappes !

Duo: Bah pour qu'on nous ouvre !

Wufei: Ah bah, bravo, la discrétion !

Duo: Je t'emmerde Wufy !

L'aventurier: Mais où suis-je tombé ma parole !

Il passe une main lasse sur son visage.

L'orgre: Chlagala zug zug !

Wufei, en voyant l'ogre : C'est quoi ça !

Quatre: C'est l'ogre, et il dit qu'il a faim !

Trowa: Tu comprends l'ogre ?

Quatre: Bah faut croire !

Trowa///O

L'aventurier: Bah qu'il mange, et qu'il fasse pas chier !

Quatre, à l'ogre: zug zug chlagevuc.

Heero: Tu lui as dis quoi ?

Quatre: Bah qu'il pouvait manger 1 casse-croûte !

L'aventurier: Il pourrait pas se dépêcher un peu le gros là ! Qu'il le bouffe son casse dalle et qu'il nous fiche la paix !

L'ogre: Zug chlagalo zug zug ! ( NdDP : j'invente, je ne parle pas encore l'ogre ! )

Wufei: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Quatre: Il dit qu'on peut entrer !

L'aventurier: C'est pas trop tôt !

Ils entrent tous dans le donjon, et la porte se referme derrière eux.

Wufei: C'est un piège !

Duo, essayant d'ouvrir la porte: elle est fermée cette salope, impossible de l'ouvrir ! Fucking shit !

Quatre: Bah y a plus qu'à avancer.

Heero: On y voit rien !

Duo: Moi, j'ai pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope !

Wufei: J'le savais qu't'étais une salope !

Duo: Mais nan, nyctalope ça veut dire que je peux voir dans le noir !

Trowa: Depuis quand Duo est une fille, à tout hasard ?

Heero: Depuis qu'il porte une jupe. Quatre n'est pas mieux non plus !

Trowa///

Quatre: Quelqu'un à une torche ?

L'aventurier?? Euh…

Heero: C'est malin !

Trowa: Quatre, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Quatre: Pourquoi moi !

Duo: C'est toi la magicienne, je te rappelle ! Oups, le magicien. Désolé, c'est la robe !

Quatre: Duo ! oo

Wufei: C'est mal partit !

Quatre: Ok, je veux bien essayer, mais je ne vous garantis rien !

Quatre tente une invocation et fait apparaître des torches, manquant de cramer les sourcils de tout le monde !

Trowa: Merci Quatre. /-

Quatre: Désolé. éè

Une partie de la mèche de Trowa a prit aussi.

Wufei: Faut peut-être avancer, non ?

Duo: Ouais bonne idée

Ils continuent tous d'avancer avec leurs torches, sauf pour Duo, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe dans un trou que tout le monde avait prit soin d'éviter.

Duo: SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !

Quatre: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Wufei: Il dit qu'on doit lui balancer des pierres sur la gueule, et qu'on doit le laisser crever là !

L'aventurier: Non, on va la sortir de ce trou.

Duo: SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !

Quatre: Duo ! On te lance une corde !

Quatre lance la corde.

Duo: Aie !

Heero: Je crois qu'il l'a reçu !

Duo: REMONTEZ-MOI !

Quatre: Ca vient !

Tous, sauf Wufei: Oh hisse ! oh hisse ! Oh hisse !

Heero: Dis donc, le nain, tu pourrais aider !

Wufei: Je vérifie qu'il remonte bien.

Quatre: Wufei !

Wufei: Quoi?

Quatre: T'es pas sympa !

Wufei: Et pi, je suis trop petit pour vous aider à tirer ! ( NdSyt : bah oui il a la taille d'un nain ! lol )

Heero, en parlant de Duo: Le voilà !

Wufei lui marche sur les doigts.

Duo: Aie!

Quatre: Mais pourquoi tu lui marches sur les doigts !

Wufei: Pour par qu'il tombe pardi !

Duo: Wu, tu serais sympa de laisser mes doigts tranquilles pour que je puisse continuer de monter, te plait t'es lourd en plus !

Wufei, faussement gêné: Oups !

Duo: Wu, je te jure que je te repeins Nataku en rose si tu recommences !

Wufei: T'es un elfe mort, si t'essayes !

Duo: Et toi un nain raccourci de sa barbe

Heero: Ca suffit, vous 2, ou vous tâterez de ma massue !

Duo: Hee-chan range ta massue loin de moi, s'il te plait.

Heero: Alors, arrêtez vos conneries !

Quatre: On va par où, maintenant ?

En effet, le couloir où ils se trouvaient, se divisait en 3 !

Duo: A droite.

L'aventurier: Tout droit.

Wufei: A gauche.

Heero: Allons à droite !

Wufei: Pourquoi il dit comme Duo lui aussi !

Duo: Ouais, merci Hee-chan !

Heero: Hn.

Quatre, à Trowa: Lui qui faisait des phrases, il régresse !

Trowa, à Quatre: On dirait.

Quatre, idem: Qu'est-ce qui nous attend encore ?

Trowa, idem: Aucune idée.

Tout en discutant, ils avançaient dans le couloir de droite.

Heero: Stop !

Tous: Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

Heero: Y a des marches qui ont l'air glissantes !

L'aventurier: Le voleur, tu passes en premier !

Trowa: Pourquoi moi ?

L'aventurier: Parce que je l'ai décidé, et pi s'il y a une porte en bas, tu l'ouvriras.

Trowa//-

Trowa s'avance et BAM ! se casse la gueule jusqu'en bas.

Quatre: Ca va Trowa ?

Trowa: Putain de bordel de merde de connerie pas possible ! ( NdSyt : en français , please ! ) Faites gaffe ça glisse c'est putain d'escalier de merde !

Wufei: Il est loquace le Français !

Duo: A mon avis, les escaliers glissent.

Wufei: Nan ! T'as deviné ça tout seul ?

Duo: Oui, pourquoi toi nan ?

Wufei: Il vient de le dire !

L'aventurier: Bon, je descends. Attendez un peu avant de me suivre .

L'aventurier descend et glisse à son tour, et finis sur Trowa.

Trowa: Bordel, t'étais obligé de me tomber dessus ! Espèce de connard dégénéré ( NdSyt : toujours en français sa langue natale )

L'aventurier: Désolé.

Quatre: Ca va en bas ?

L'aventurier: OUI !

Trowa: NAN !

Le tout dans un bel ensemble.

Heero: Y a une porte ou pas ?

Trowa: OUI IL Y A UNE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE PORTE QUE JE VIENS DE ME PRENDRE PAR 2 FOIS ALORS TES QUESTIONS A LA CON TU TE LES GARDES HEERO !

( NdSyt : il s'énerve le Trowa / NdDP : ouaip ! )

Heero: On arrive !

L'aventurier: Faites attention, ça glisse !

Heero: Ok !

Les 4 s'engagèrent dans les escaliers, pour glisser à leur tour !

Trowa: BORDEL FAUT VOUS LE DIRE EN QUELLE LANGUE QUE CA GLISSE ! èé

Wufei: TU CROIS QU'ON L'A FAIT EXPRES ?

Trowa: C'EST MOI QUI ME PREND QD MEME LA PORTE POUR LA TROISIEME FOIS QD MEME !

Heero: T'as dis 2 fois quand même !

Trowa: HEERO JE VAIS FAIRE UN MEURTRE SI TU CONTINUE !

Duo: Calmos Tro Tro, Quat-chan fais quelque chose !

Quatre: Mais quoi !

Il était sonné par la colère qu'éprouvait Trowa.

Duo: C'est le tien, tu te démerde !

Quatre: Duo ! OO

Duo: Vi vi Quat-chan et arrête de rougir, tu pourrais illuminer la pièce !

Quatre: DUO !

Duo: Vi c'est mon nom !

Trowa: VOS GUEULES!

On entend une mouche voler ! BAM plus de mouche Trowa vient de la tuer avec un regard qui tue made in lui ! ( NdSyt : lol / NdDP : lol ! )

Quatre, se laissant gagner par la colère de Trowa : NAN MAIS T'AS FINI DE GUEULER ! TU AURAIS PU NOUS EVITER EN TE RELEVANT ! NON ! T'ES RESTE SUR TON CUL, A GUEULER COMME UN PUTOIS !

L'aventurier, implorant: Quelqu'un peu ouvrir la porte s'il vous plait ?

Heero: Duo ?

Duo: Quoi ? C'est pas mon rôle, mais celui du voleur d'ouvrir les portes !

Heero: Oui, mais en temps normal, c'est toi le voleur !

Duo: Là, je suis l'elfe et les elfes ne forcent pas les serrures ! C'est pas bien !

Heero: Duo !

Duo: Mais euh !

L'ogre ( NdDP : je l'avais oublié ! ), qui était resté en haut: chalak zug zug !

Quatre: OO Attention ! L'ogre arrive !

Trowa: Qu'il fasse gaffe en descendant lui !

Quatre: Que tout le monde se pousse ! BAM BAM BAM

L'ogre s'est lui aussi cassé la gueule, et dévale les escaliers sur les fesses !

Duo: Faites le descendre de mon dos ! Il est aussi lourd que Wufei !

Wufei: Eh !

Heero: Bon, vous l'ouvrez cette porte !

L'aventurier, à genou ce coup ci: S'il vous plait ?

( NdSyt : il va pas en sortir indemne le pauvre / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero: DUO !

Duo: Si on me vire ce gros tas, je veux bien !

Quatre, à l'ogre: zug zug glakevuc !

L'ogre: zug zug.

L'ogre se pousse.

Duo: Merci de rien !

Duo se lève et va trifouiller la serrure et ouvre enfin la porte maudite pour 100000 ans par Trowa. ( NdSyt : lol )

Heero: Allons-y.

Tout le monde se relève, et entre.

Duo: Mais c'est quoi cette merde encore !

Les pauvres entrent dans une pièce et trouvent un troll rose qui chante.

Troll:

J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt !

J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt !

Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté !

Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Je lui dis "mon ami, que vas-tu faire de c't'homme ?"

Je lui dis "mon ami, que vas-tu faire de c't'homme ?"

I'm'répond "j'vais l'bouffé, farci avec des pommes !"

I'm'répond "j'vais l'bouffé, farci avec des pommes !"

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Il brandit sa massue, et frappa vers ma tête !

Il brandit sa massue, et frappa vers ma tête !

Il voulait sans tarder, m'ajouter dans l'assiette !

Il voulait sans tarder, m'ajouter dans l'assiette !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

J'ai évité l'assaut, en courant dans les bois !

J'ai évité l'assaut, en courant dans les bois !

Et quand j'me suis r'tourné, ben il était plus là !

Et quand j'me suis r'tourné, ben il était plus là !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Et j'ai suivit sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne !

Et j'ai suivit sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne !

Puis je l'ai vu caché, par delà le gros chêne !

Puis je l'ai vu caché, par delà le gros chêne !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un1 objet pointu !

Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu !

Et pour farcir les pommes, il lui enfonçait dans'l AHHHHH !

Et pour farcir les pommes, il lui enfonçait dans'l AHHHHH !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

Ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, ah qui est grand, mon ami troll du chaos !

A la fin de la chanson, le troll est mort de rire ! Celui-ci ne s'étant pas aperçu des autres !

Duo: C'est quoi ce truc rose qui chante super faux !

Le troll rose regarde Duo.

Troll: Oh ! Un elfe ! Où sont les pommes !

Duo: Il est cinglé, ce machin rose ! Il veut me bouffer ou quoi ?

Troll: Bah ouais !

Duo: Eurg !

Trowa, à Quatre: Tu crois qu'il est comestible ?

Quatre, à Trowa: Qui ? Duo ou ce truc rose ?

Trowa, idem: Duo !

Heero, aux 2: Ce truc rose vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Trowa: Vaguement, pourquoi ?

Heero: Je m'attends au pire, venant des 2 folles !

Wufei: Tu penses pas au truc rose qui te poursuit comme ton ombre quand même ?

Heero: Justement, si.

Duo: Pas elle, t'en prit tout mais pas cette pouffiasse rose qui nous rend la vie impossible !

Heero: Pour le moment, elle nous a pas encore reconnu, profil bas les gars.

Duo: Tout ce que tu veux Hee-chan ! ( NdSyt : le con ! mais le con ! )

Troll: Hee-chan ? regarde Heero HEERO !

Il lui court après. Bah oui, Heero essaye de la semer !

Wufei: MAXWELL ESPECE DE SHAZI FINI!

Duo: Je savais pas que les trolls rose avaient l'ouie fine moi !

L'aventurier: Mais qui ma refiler une bande d'abruti pareil, je vais aller me pendre à la fin de cette aventure bidon moi !

Wufei: Fais ! On te retient pas !

L'aventurier: Maman au secours !

Heero: Venez m'aider ! Bande d'enfoirés ! S'cours ! Mais c'est que ça court vite ces trucs là !

Duo: Attend, je vais lui tirer une flèche !

Duo tire une flèche qui atteint Heero au niveau du postérieur. ( NdSyt : la maladresse légendaire de l'elfe, je me suis fait Naheulbeuk aujourd'hui c'est pour ça / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero: AIEUH ! Mes fesses ! DUO !

Duo: Désolé, j'aurai préféré y mettre autre chose qu'une flèche, dans tes fesses !

Heero: QUOI !

Il s'est arrêté sous le coup de la surprise. Manque de chance, Réléna le rattrape, et lui saute dessus !

Heero : S'COURS !

Duo: Attend, je vais l'avoir cette fois !

Wufei: Shazi, tu vas encore louper cette pouffiasse, et atteindre Quatre cette fois !

Duo: Mais euh !

L'aventurier: Me tire, je vais me pendre !

L'aventurier sort du donjon et se pend à l'arbre le plus proche. Voilà comment la vie de l'aventurier se finit, paix à son âme. ( NdSyt : lol )

Quatre: Euh...on est censé faire quoi ?

Trowa: Débarrassé Heero de son pot de colle rose, ça serait bien non ?

Quatre: Oui. Qui s'en occupe ?

Heero: M'en fou ! Mais...FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !

Trowa: Moi, j'ai qu'une dague, je peux pas faire grand chose.

Wufei: Bon, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire avec une hache !

Wufei s'approche du machin rose ( NdSyt : dsl mais je peux pas dire que c'est un troll, ça déshonneur les trolls, ce truc !) et lui envoie un coup de hache derrière le genou.

Troll: Maieuh ! Ca fait maleuh !

Wufei: Est fait pour !

Troll: Méchant ! Je t'ai rien fais, en plus !

Duo: Lâche Hee-chan espèce de truc rose sans cervelle !

Wufei: Je me demande lequel des 2 à plus de cervelles par moment ?

Troll: Parle pour toi, oreilles pointues ! Si tu continue, tu finiras avec des pommes !

Duo: Tu veux goûter à mes flèches, machin rose ?

Troll: T'es incapable de viser juste !

Duo, une flèche à la main: Et là, je vise pas juste ?

Il plante la flèche dans le trou de balle du machin rose.

Troll: AIEUH !

Quatre: Aouch ! Ca doit faire mal !

Trowa: Elle l'a cherché, nan ?

Quatre: Oui, mais quand même !

Quatre Raberba Winner, grand protecteur des créatures en tout genre !

Trowa: Quatre, c'est de Réléna qu'on parle, pas d'un petit ours qui a perdu sa maman.

Quatre, réfléchit: C'est juste. pensant au petit ours Pauvre petite bête ! J'ai toujours eu horreur de cette scène !

Trowa: Quatre!

Quatre: Bah quoi ?

Trowa: Rien. /-"

Wufei: Mais c'est que ça met du temps à mourir, ces bêtes là !

Duo: Qui aurait cru que les machins rose étaient si résistants ! C'est comme les cafards. Désolé pour les cafards, c'est méchant pour eux.

Troll: Maieuh ! Bande de méchant !

Duo: Bien fait pour ta poire !

( NdSyt : Heero dit plus rien ? Il est mort / NdDP : écrasé sous un troll rose qui pèse son poids ! Il agonise ! )

Heero: Décoincez moi de là ! Bordel de merde !

Duo: Tu crois qu'on fait quoi, du tricot avec ta copine ?

Heero: C'est pas ma copine ! Et en attendant, elle est toujours là, à me couper la respiration ! RELENA ! DEGAGE DE LA, T'ES TROP LOURDE !

Troll: Nan !

Trowa: Quatre fait quelque chose de la magie ou de la diplomatie, je sais pas moi !

Quatre: Euh... Réléna, ce que veut dire Heero, c'est que sous ta forme de troll, tu es nettement plus... comment dire... tu es plus...

Quatre sait vraiment pas quoi dire.

Heero: T'es lourde ! Point barre ! DEGAGE !

Troll: Nan !

Duo, tapant l'épaule de la chose: Réléna ?

Celle-ci se retourne, et un crochet du droit de la part de l'elfe. Manque de bol, elle tombe encore plus sur Heero !

Heero: Arf !

Celui-ci n'a plus de souffle, vu le poids qui lui est tombé dessus ! Duo et Wufei vont à la rescousse de leur pauvre leader, et pousse le gros tas qui bloquait Heero.

Heero: èé Pas trop tôt !

Duo: Sorry Darling.

Heero: Pas de "Darling" qui tienne ! J'ai toujours cette putain de flèche dans le cul !

Duo: Ah oui oups désolé pas fait exprès !

Chibi eyes de chien battu laissé au bord de l'autoroute par ses maîtres en plein été en action !

Heero: Marche pas non plus ! Enlève moi cette flèche, et zigouillez moi ça en passant !

Il désigne le truc rose !

Duo: On croyait que tu voulais le faire toi-même ?

Heero: J'ai qu'une massue !

Wufei: Tu veux ma hache ?

Heero: Ok ! Mais ENLEVE MOI CETTE FLECHE !

Duo: Bon je te l'enlève.

Il tire la flèche de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Heero: Aouch ! Et la douceur, bordel ! ( NdDP : cf. titre de film: Et la tendresse, bordel ! )

Duo: Sorry my angel

Heero: Bah voyons !

Duo, super-chibi-eyes-en-action: hum !

Heero: Non !

Duo: Hee-chan ?

Heero: Wufei, file moi ta hache !

Wufei: Tiens la voilà !

Il lui passe sa hache.

Heero: Merci ! Un émincé de troll, ça vous dit ?

Trowa: Mouais, si t'a pas mieux.

Duo, sourire shinigami: J'attends que ça.

Wufei: T'attend quoi ?

Quatre: En lamelles, ou en dés ?

Duo: OO Quatre !

Quatre: Quoi ?

Duo: I'm chocking !

Quatre: Bah t'es bien le seul ! Regarde les !

Il désigne les autres ! Heero près à faire un carnage, Trowa lui indiquant la découpe idéale, et Wufei leur conseillant de s'écarter 1 peu, pour éviter d'être éclaboussé !

Duo: Où est passé notre Quatre-touchez-pas-à-un-pauvre-ours-innocent ?

Quatre: Trowa m'a justement fait remarquer que c'était pas un ours, mais Réléna !

Duo: Ah ouais c'est vrai, bon il en est où le velouté de machin rose là ?

( NdSyt : l'art de changé de conversation/ NdDP : lol ! )

Wufei: Et un morceau de barbaque, et un !

Wufei tient les comptes ! Au bout d'un moment.

Quatre: Je crois qu'ils ont finit de la dépeusser.

Duo: Euh les gars, vous voulez vraiment la bouffer ?

L'ogre: chlagalac zug zug ( NdSyt : on l'avait oublié lui / NdDP : oui ! )

Quatre: L'ogre est très intéressé !

Heero: On lui laisse ! Je tiens pas à être malade !

Duo: Moi non plus !

Trowa: Idem.

Wufei: Je suis pas cannibale !

Quatre: Je crois que je vais devenir végétarien !

Duo: Bon on fait quoi ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car ils furent tous les 5 transportés ailleurs. Une fois à destination, ils se trouvèrent tous les 5 à bord de leurs gundam respectifs.

**A suivre…To be continued…Tsuzuku…**( NdDP : j'ai plus d'idées ! )

Tous : OO  
Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait faire à Hee-chan, bande de folles !  
Wufei : Mais c'est de pire en pire !  
DP : Et encore ! vous n'avez pas vu la suite !  
Wufei : --° mouais.  
Heero : C'est quand même mes fesses qui ont pris !  
DP : Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que ce délire sera sponsorisé par Mercurochrome, Upsa, et Hartmann (les bandes de gaz).  
Heero : Et je devrais m'en réjouir ?  
DP : Bah…t'estimer heureux !  
Heero : Hn.  
Duo : Et pourquoi, c'est moi qui fait les bourdes dans ce chap ?  
Syt : Parce que c'est moi qui te contrôle et j'avais envie de le faire !  
Duo : OUIN !  
Quatre, le diplomate de service : sur ce, à la prochaine !


	3. Gundam Wing girl

**Gundam Wing Délirium**

**Auteur:** Dark Polaris et Syt the Evil Angel ou DP et SEA.

**Série :** Bah…Gundam…enfin je crois !  
SEA : si on veut, avec quelques modifications quand même, surtout niveau partie génital :)

**Genre :** Bah Gundam :-)

**Disclaimer :** DP, prennant une grande inspiration : SONT PAS A NOUS ! à notre grand regret. T.T  
SEA, un mouchoir à l'œil : t'es sûr qu'on peut pas en garder au moins un, comme un certain blond ?  
Quatre, révolté : même pas en rêve !  
Trowa, révolté : On vous laisse personne !  
Heero, d'accord avec eux : Hn !  
Duo, mode emmerdeur : j'approuve Heechan !  
Wufei : Hors de question que je tombe entre les mains de ces Onna !  
DP : Profites bien de ta liberté, car ça risque de pas durer ! Aller ! Place au chapitre !

**Couples :** vous verrez bien ! XD

**Chap 2 Gundam Wing Girl**

_Une fois à destination, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 5 à bord de leur gundam respectifs_

Quatre: Euh... les gars... on est où ?

Duo: Ch'est pas, mais j'ai retrouvé mon Deathscythe moi.

Trowa: Moi, je suis à bord du HeavyArms.

Wufei: Et moi, du Shenlong.

Heero: C'est pas notre réalité. Le Wing est sensé être détruit.

Duo: Ouep, il y a un truc qui colle pas là ! Les mecs, dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est pas Deathscythe en bleu-violet que je vois en face de nous quand même ?

Quatre: Non, tu ne rêves pas, Duo ! Dites, c'est pas un grand miroir, ça ? Ce qui signifierait que nous sommes dans les Gundam que tu vois !

Duo: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Qui a osé peindre mon bébé en bleu-violet, c'est horrible !

Quatre: Calme-toi, Duo ! On ferait bien de descendre des Gundam.

Trowa: Hum.

_Celui-ci sortant déjà de l'HeavyArms. Les autres font de même, et se retrouvent dans un hangar._

Duo_, pleurant à moitié_: Mon bébé, c'est un carnage ! ( NdSyt : lol ! peut pas m'en empêcher )

Heero_, sur ses gardes _: On a de la visite.

_En effet, du bruit provenant d'1 couloir, se rapprochait._

Voix: Mais Kyra, je te jure que j'ai entendu du bruit venant du hangar !

Kyra: La dernière fois que tu m'as dis un truc pareil, je me suis retrouvée dans ta chambre !

Voix: Kyra ! Je te jure sur la tête d'Iria, que j'ai entendu du bruit dans le hangar !

Duo: C'est quoi cette histoire de chambre ?

Heero: J'en sais rien. _regarde Quatre_ Quatre, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Quatre: Non, non, ça va.

Trowa: Quatre t'es sûr ?

Quatre: Oui, oui. C'est juste qu'en entendant le nom d'Iria...

_Il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails._

Duo: C'est pas le nom d'une de tes sœurs ?

Wufei: Maxwell, le tact, tu connais ?

Duo: Oups.

Quatre: Ca va aller. Merci qu'en même, Wufei.

Heero: Les pas se rapprochent, planquons-nous.

_Les garçons se cachent derrière les jambes du Wing._ ( NdSyt : les 2 jambes du bas, pas celle du milieu, quoique, ils ont une troisième jambe les gundam ? à vérifier oô. lol dsl, ça sort tout seul / NdDP : lol ! )_ 2 personnes entrent alors, dans le hangar._

Kyra: Tu disais ?

Voix: Kyra, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir rêver ! J'ai entendu du bruit. Et c'est pas une ruse pour te mettre dans mon lit ! Demande à Iria et Meiran, elles étaient avec moi !

3ème personne_, qui arrive derrière les 2 premières _: Si tu commences à entendre des voix, Maxwell, on est mal barré ! ( NdDP : y a pas à chercher qui cause là ! )

Wufei: Meiran ?

_Les 3 personnes sortent leurs armes dans la direction de l'éclat de voix ! _

Kyra: Sortez de là, les mains en l'air !

Heero, _à voix basse _: Ah bravo !

( NdDP : pas pu m'en empêcher :) )

Wufei: Oups.

Duo: C'est bon, tirez pas, on sort !

_Les mains en l'air et la bouche si ouverte que Deathscythe et Wing pourraient rentrer dedans très facilement, les personnes présentent se dévisage ! _

Meiran_, voyant Wufei _: Wufei ! Mais comment est-ce possible !

Kyra_, regardant tour à tour les 2 Duo _: J'ai déjà du mal avec un, mais avec 2 ! Kami Sama ! c'est quoi cette histoire !

Trowa: On croirait entendre Heero

Quatre_, les observant tour à tour _: Il faut dire qu'ils se ressemblent !

Duo1 ( NdSyt : celui des g-boys et Duo2 c'est l'autre ): Bah, s'ils disent tous les 2 baka à mes conneries, je pourrai vous le dire !

Heero/Kyra: Baka !

Duo1/Duo2: c'est les mêmes _se regardent en le disant et finissent mort de rire_

Heero/Kyra: -.-" _l'1 à l'autre_ bon courage !

Trowa: Je me demande où on est encore tombé ?

Kyra: Dans 1 base des rebelles. Qui êtes-vous exactement !

_Elle pointe son flingue sur eux ! _

Duo1: Euh ... des g-boys, ça marche ou pas ?

Kyra: Mais encore ?

_Elle n'abaisse pas son arme._

Trowa: On essaye de sauver nos peaux de 2 furies.

Duo2: Trowa, depuis quand t'as les cheveux courts ?

Quatre: Bah, il les a toujours eu comme ça !

Trowa: Et toi, depuis quand les tiens sont court _à Duo2_

Meiran_, limite hystérique _: Et depuis quand Wufei est toujours en vie !

Wufei: Depuis quand t'es envie, Onna ?

Meiran_, se renfrognant _: Depuis quand tu me parle sur ce ton ! Otoko ! ( homme, male, en jap ! )

Wufei: Depuis toujours Onna ! Et toi, depuis quand tu me parles comme ça !

Meiran: Depuis que tu me parles comme ça !

Wufei: Onna Shazi !

Meiran: Otoko no baka !

Wufei: grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Duo1: Eh bah, ça devait pas être triste, eux 2 !

Duo2: Je me demande comment ils auraient vécu leur mariage ?

Meiran/Wufei: MAXWELL !

Duo1/Duo2: Lequel ?

Meiran/Wufei: Les 2 !

Duos:D

Meiran/Wufei: ggggggrrrrrrrrr !

Kyra: Ca suffit les Chang !

_2 autres personnes arrivent alors, alertées par les cris ! _

Iria: Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Quatre: Iria !

Iria: Quatre !

Trowa1: Trowa ?

Trowa2: Trowa ? _avec leur calme légendaire_

Wufei: Faudra m'expliquer comment il fait pour rester calme !

Meiran: A moi aussi !

Iria, _pale, limite hystérique _: Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi mon grand frère est ici ?

Heero: En fait, nous venons d'une réalité alternative à la votre.

Duo2: Et moi, je suis la Soeur Hélène! Mais bien sûr, et tu pense qu'on va gober ça ?

Heero: T'expliques ça comment ? _désigne Duo1 et Trowa1._

Duo2: OZ!

Heero: Où est-ce qu'OZ aurait trouvé l'ADN de Wufei, s'il est sensé être mort ?

Trowa2: Extraction de tombe.

Wufei: Selon la tradition, j'ai dû être brulé.

_Il regarde Meiran._

Meiran: C'est vrai. Il a été brulé.

Duo1: Bah tu vois, au moins Wufy est pas un clone, et pi d'où ils sortiraient Heechan, hein dis-moi ?

Duo2: Euh...

Kyra: Admettons que c'est la vérité. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Duo1: It's the question at 2 million $

Iria_, regardant Quatre, un peu plus calme que précédemment :_ Pourquoi es-tu si pale ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Quatre: C'est que...dans notre réalité...tu...tu es...

_Quatre étouffe un sanglot, et ne peut continuer.Trowa1 le prend dans ses bras, pour tenter de le calmer. _

Trowa1: Quatre ?

Quatre: C'est trop dur, Trowa.

Trowa1: Quatre ///.è

Quatre_, tout bas _: je peux pas.

Trowa1: On te forcera pas alors. Comme toi, tu ne m'as pas forcé quand j'ai perdu la mémoire. :)

Duo1: Un bon coup sur la tête aurait été plus rapide !

Wufei: Et pi quoi encore Maxwell, toi et tes idées stupides !

Duo1: Je te proute, Feifei !

Wufei: C'est WUFEI! Maxwell!

Duo1: Vivi, Wuwu !

Kyra_, voyant son Duo mort de rire _: N'y pense même pas, Duo.

Duo2: A quoi ?

Kyra: Ne va pas l'asticoter.

Duo2: Comme si c'était mon genre à moi de faire ça ?

Kyra: -.-" sans commentaire.

Duo2: Ro! Ma Kyra d'amour à moi, fait pas cette tête !

Kyra: Pas de "Kyra d'amour" qui tienne, tu te tiens tranquille !

Duo2: Pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi, ma puce ?

Kyra: Parce que :)

Duo2: Méchante, puisque c'est ça, je boude et pi tu seras toute seule ce soir. -.-

Kyra: Au moins, j'aurais pas tes ronflements !

Duo2: Hééééééééééééééééé!

Wufei _à Meiran_: Ca leur prend souvent à eux 2 ?

Meiran: Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles.

Wufei: Quoi ?

Meiran: Quoi, quoi ?

Wufei: Ces 2 là sont ensembles ?

Trowa2: Depuis plus de 6 mois.

Trowa1: Eh bah, qui pourrait croire cela possible.

Meiran: C'est sur que Kyra est plutôt froide.

Trowa2: Duo a du s'accrocher pour la faire plier sous son charme.

Duo2: Et ouais, personne ne résiste à mon charme, pas même notre icebergwoman !

Kyra, _lui donnant 1 claque à l'arrière du crâne _: Baka !

Duo2: Moi aussi, je t'aime ma puce !

Heero: Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Aussi fatiguant.

Duo1_, à Duo2 _: Va falloir que tu me racontes comment t'as réussit à mettre le grappin sur un iceberg !

_Soudain, 1 bruit d'estomac affamé retentit._

Duos: Désolés.

Heero: Ventre sur pattes.

Kyra: Irrécupérable !

Duos: Faim!

Tous: -.-°

Meiran: De toute façon, on allait manger.

Trowa1: On vous suit alors.

Trowa2: C'est par ici.

_Il s'éloigne, suivit des Duos affamés, des pilotes 01 consternés, d'1 Trowa qui reste auprès de Quatre, d'Iria qui est plongée dans ses réflexions, et de Wufei et Meiran qui évitent soigneusement de se bouffer le nez, tout en profitant, sans se l'avouer, de la présence de l'autre ! _

_Pendant le repas qu'engloutissaient les Duos affamés comme d'habitude :_

Iria: On pourrait peut-être se présenter convenablement non, qu'est ce que vous en penser ?

Duo1_, entre deux bouchées _: Bonne idée !

Duo2_,idem _: Qui commence ?

Kyra: Arrête de parler la bouche pleine ! Vous passerez en dernier !

Duo2_, avalant sa bouchée :_ Méchante.

Kyra: Je sais.

Duo2: -.-"

Kyra: J'ai gagné, cette fois ci.

Heero_, perdant un peu son calme _: On peut commencer ?

Meiran: Bah à toi l'honneur, si t'es si pressé !

Heero: Bien. Je suis Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing.

Meiran: Clair et concis ! Décidément, il te ressemble, Kyra !

Kyra: Meiran !

Meiran: Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Hein Iria ?

Iria: Tout à fait, continue les présentations, Kyra !

Kyra_, gros soupir :_ Kyra Yuy, pilote du Wing.

Trowa1: Trowa Barton, pilote du HeavyArms.

Trowa2: Trowa Bloom, pilote du HeavyArms.

Trowa1: Bloom ? Comme Catherine ?

Trowa2: Catherine est ma sœur aînée. Pas toi ?

Trowa1: Je ne sais pas. Je suis orphelin, mais je connais Catherine. Je travaille avec elle dans un cirque, par moment.

Trowa2: Dresseur, acrobate, et cible pour Cathy ?

Trowa1: Tout à fait !

Trowa2: Comme moi. Peut-être que c'est ta sœur. Tu peux toujours faire un test génétique. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Trowa1: Tout à fait.

Meiran: Trowa ! Depuis quand tu parles autant ?

Duo1_, la bouche pleine _: Je me posais la même question !

Trowas: On vous a rien demandé!

Duo1_, idem _: Y a la stéréo !

Trowas///.-"

Trowa2: A ton tour, Meiran ! Tu feras moins la maligne, comme ça !

Meiran: T'es casse pied, par moment ! Surtout quand tu parles ! Meiran Chang, pilote du Shenlong Nataku.

Wufei: Wufei Chang, pilote du Shenlong Nataku.

Meiran: Tu es le premier pilote du Nataku, ou ...

Wufei: Ou ?

Meiran: Ou y a eu quelqu'un d'autre ?

Wufei_, un peu triste_: Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre avant moi.

Meiran, _pensive _: Moi ?

Wufei_, dans un murmure _: Oui.

Meiran_, idem _: Nos histoires sont inversées alors. _triste aussi_ Tu as été le premier pilote du Nataku.

Wufei: Je vois.

_L'ambiance devint lourde après cette annonce._ ( NdSyt : bon ok il y a une erreur, Meiran n'est jamais monté dans le Shenlong, c'est une autre armure qu'elle pilotait, mais on a lu l'épisode 0 qu'après avoir fait ce chap et donc on a pas pu corriger, mais c'est pas grave )

Duo1: Ahem. _braille_ Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe ! _tenant son assiette_ c'était trop bon ! J'peux en ravoir ! _regardant Duo2_ Quelle idée t'as eu de peindre mon bébé de cette couleur !

Duo2: Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe ! Je trouve que cette couleur rappel mes yeux, c'est tout, et pi c'est mon bébé ! _tenant aussi son assiette_ Moi aussi, c'est possible ?

Quatre: Duo, t'as encore faim ?

Duos: Lequel ?

Quatre: Euh...les 2 ?

Duos: OUI!

Duo1: Quat-chan ! Tu me connais ! A ton tour !

Quatre: D'accord, mais arrêtes de gigoter car Heero va te tuer si tu continues !

Kyra: Il ne sera pas le seul !

Heero: Hn.

Quatre_, las :_ Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Sandrock.

Iria: Iria Raberba Winner, pilote du Sandrock.

_D'1 seul coup, le silence revint, et personne n'osait le briser. Surtout pas Quatre._

Voix: KYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kyra_, dans un souffle qui concurrence Duo dans ses grands jours ! _: Oh non, pitié pas lui !

Duo2: Pas le bonbon bleu, je vous en prie !

Duo1: Le bonbon bleu ?

Kyra: Dites-lui que je suis pas là ! _se barre ! _

Les g-boys1?.?

Voix: Kyra! Ma chérie où es-tu ?

_Un jeune homme habillé tout en bleu arrive dans le réfectoire et cherche Kyra partout._

Voix : Kyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Puis il voit Heero ! _

Bonbon bleu: Kyra ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux !

Heero_, pensée :_ Kami Sama, il est aussi con que l'autre en plus. _voix haute_ je suis pas Kyra, mon nom est Heero.

Bb ( abrév de Bonbon bleu ! ): c'est 1 blague ?

Duo2: Nan, c'est pas une blague ! Et pourquoi tu cherches Kyra, tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime pas !

Bb: Elle ne veut pas se l'avouer, c'est tout !

Trowa2_, sourire en coin _: Ren ? Tu sais qu'elle était déjà casée ?

Ren: Et avec qui ?

Duo2: Avec moi !

Ren: C'est faux ! Elle te supporte pas !

Duo2: En tout cas plus que toi. Toi, elle peut pas te voir, même en peinture !

Ren: Bah voyons ! Alors pourquoi elle me sauve la vie, sans arrêt, si elle ne m'aime pas ?

Duo2: Parce qu'elle a pas le choix, et pi malheureusement pour nous, t'es le seul a pouvoir ramener la paix dans ce putain de monde. Sinon, crois moi que t'aurais une balle dans la tête depuis longtemps, voire 2 parce que je l'aiderai bien moi.

Ren_, faisant la moue, et regardant les autres _: Depuis quand vous avez des jumeaux ?

Duo2: Où ça des jumeaux ? _voulant le faire tourner en bourrique_ Il n'y a qu'un seul Duo Maxwell, je suis seul et unique, tu devrai porter des lunettes Ren, ou arrêter de boire. Ca serait mieux, je crois.

Ren: Ah oui ! Et c'est qui eux, alors ! _s'énerve ! _

Duo2: Des sweepers, quel question !

Ren: Un qui ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau à Trowa, et un autre, à toi ! et un qui ressemble à Kyra, la poitrine et les cheveux long en moins ?

Duo2: Bah ouais ! Tu sais que tu deviendrais presque intelligent ? Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans ton pauvre cerveau !

Duo1_, mort de rire _: Salut, moi, c'est Solo ! Et toi ? _se fout littéralement de sa gueule ! à la limite de plus pouvoir respirer ! _

Quatre: Respires Solo !

Ren: Mon nom est Ren Peacecraft.

_Le rire de Duo redouble !_

Duo1: J'en étais sûr !

Heero_, pensée _: Kami Sama, la version masculine de Réléna, je plains Kyra.

Duo2: Reste avec nous Solo, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon mécano préférer non plus !

Duo1: S'cuse ! C'est nerveux ! _mort de rire ! _

Meiran: Bon, c'est pas tout ça, Ren, mais va falloir que tu partes !

Ren: Et pourquoi ça ?

Duo2: Parce qu'on a une mission à remplir dans une heure, et qu'il faut qu'on se prépare.

_Au mot "mission", le regard de Heero s'illumina._

Heero: Mission ?

Duo1: Beuh ! C'était à parier !

Ren: Bah si vous avez une mission, Kyra ne devrait pas tarder !

Quatre_, à Trowa1 _: Pire que Réléna.

Trowa1_, à Quatre :_ C'est sûr, il s'accroche lui.

Duo2: Tu sais qu'elle aime pas qu'on la dérange quand elle se prépare pour ses missions.

Ren: Donc, elle est là !

Meiran: Nan ! Elle fait des courses ! Va voir au supermarché si elle n'y est pas !

Ren: Ok. _part vers la sortie du réfectoire_

Duo2: Vraiment con ce mec.

Duo1: Pas plus que la Réléchose !

Duo2: Vous avez le même ?

Heero: Version fille, et en rose.

Meiran: Je vous plains ! Et elle te court après ?

Heero: Pour mon malheur, oui.

Kyra_, qui était planquée derrière une porte _: Il est partit ? Je peux me montrer ?

Duo2: C'est bon ma puce, tu peux venir. L'horreur ambulante est partie.

Kyra_, soupirant de soulagement _: Comment vous avez fait pour qu'il se barre ?

Quatre: Meiran l'a envoyer au supermarché, te chercher.

Kyra: Et il a gobé ça ?

Duo2: Oui _mort de rire_

Kyra: Sa connerie s'aggrave, ma parole !

Duo2: A croire.

Kyra_, à Heero _: A voir ta tête, t'as le même problème.

Heero: Oh oui, je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour la laisser en vie.

Duo1: Je me pose la même question !

Heero: C'est quoi au faite votre mission?

Meiran: Lui aussi, est un accro des missions ?

Wufei: Tu veux dire quoi par "lui aussi"?

Meiran: Kyra est une fanatique des missions !

Kyra: Meiran !

Wufei: J'espère qu'elle saute pas non plus du 50ème étage des immeubles et s'autodétruit à bord de son gundam ?

Duo2: Malheureusement pour mon cœur, oui. Et s'en tire à chaque fois ! Elle est increvable cette fille !

Kyra: A ton grand bonheur, aussi !

Duo2: Encore heureux, sinon crois-moi que je viendrai te chercher dans ton trou ! Foi de Shinigami !

Kyra: Nécrophile !

Duo2: XD

Heero: Et la mission ?

Duo1: Vous ne détournerez jamais Heero, du mot mission ! _à Duo2_ A mon plus grand désespoir.

Duo2_, à Duo1 :_ T'inquiète, j'ai le même problème.

Duo1_, idem :_ Je veux bien le croire.

Heero: J'attend !

Duo1: Argh ! Heero ! C'est leur mission ! Pas la notre !

Heero: Hn.

_Il fait la moue comme un gamin prit en faute._

( NdSyt : je sais OOC )

Duo1: L'est trop kawaii, comme ça !

Duo2: Je suis d'accord.

Kyra: Depuis quand t'as viré ta cutie ?

( NdSyt : tu me traduis te plait là / NdDP : quand on dit "t'as viré ta cutie", ça veux dire que tu passe d'hétéro à homo ! ou ça peut être le contraire ! bref, changement de cap / NdSyt : oki )

Duo2: Mais non, ma puce ! Tu sais qu'il y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux ! Mais vous êtes si semblable tous les 2 que c'est difficile de résisté.

Kyra: Mouais. D'habitude, tu te rattrape mieux que ça !

Duo2: Kyra, my love, my angel, forgive me please, my angel, my little sweet _à genoux, les mains jointes_

(NdSyt : arg ! veux le même )

Kyra: Hum...pas convaincu ! Va falloir faire mieux !

Duo2: Kyra ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, my angel, et cela jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, please my angel forgive me !

Kyra: Tout ?

Duo2: Tout !

Kyra: Ok, ça marche !

Duo2: Yes.

_Il saute sur Kyra et lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue puis sur les lèvres._

L'équipe n°2: -.-"

L'équipe 1: Oo !

Wufei: Ca finit souvent comme ça ?

Meiran_, blasée_: Toujours.

Duo1: Bah Hee-chan ! Fait pas cette tête !

Heero : Quelle tête ?

Duo1_, grand sourire:_ T'es tout gêné !

Heero: Hum, pas du tout.

Duo1: tatata ! T'es tout gêné !

Heero: Je te dis que non !

Duo1_, chantonnant _: Je te dis que si !

Heero: Et moi non !

Duo1_, grand sourire et chantonnant _: Et moi si !

Heero: Non.

Duo1_, idem _: Si !

Heero: Non.

Duo1_, idem : _Si !

Heero: Non.

Meiran: C'est pas bientôt fini, vous 2 ! De vrais mômes !

Duo2: C'est pour quand le mariage, vous 2 ?

Duo1: Sais pas ! Quand Monsieur Yuy se sera décidé !

Heero: QUOI ? Tu répète là ?

Duo1: Bah quoi ?

Heero: -.-" rien !

Duo1:D !

Iria: C'est souvent comme ça eux 2 ?

Quatre: C'est rare qu'Heero, exprime quoique se soit. Mais faut dire que Duo y va fort, là.

Iria: Ah ! Bah ça me rappelle un peu la maison.

Quatre: Comment ça ?

Iria: J'ai 29 frères.

Quatre: Frères ? Bah moi, c'est le contraire. J'ai 29 sœurs.

Iria: La chance ! J'aurai bien voulu être à ta place.

Quatre: Pas sûr.

Iria: Pourquoi ?

Quatre: C'est pas toi qu'a servit de poupée géante !

Iria: C'est sûr, mais c'est pas toi qui a servi de cible vivante.

Quatre: De se point de vue, j'ai eu plus de chance.

Iria: Oui, peut être, mais t'étais mon grand frère préféré.

Quatre_, triste _: Et toi, ma grande sœur préférée. Je suppose que l'accident à L4, à eu lieu, pour que tu dises "étais".

Iria_, triste _: Oui.

Quatre: Papa, et moi ?

Iria: Oui, tu m'as protéger de l'explosion.

Quatre_, triste _: Tout comme toi dans ma réalité.

Iria: Désolé de te rappeler ça.

Quatre: Tu dois être dans le même cas. ( NDSyt : on a tendance à mélanger le mangas et l'animé donc soyez pas étonner de voir des trucs qui se passe pas dans l'animé, comme la mort d'Iria parce que je suis pas sur qu'elle soit morte après l'explosion qui tua le père de Quatre, mais bon ça nous aide ce passage du mangas :) )

Iria: Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais bon, Trowa m'aide à oublier.

Quatre: Trowa ?

Iria: Euh oui ! :)

Quatre: Tu en as de la chance.

Iria: Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Quatre: Trowa ne me considère que comme un ami.

Iria: Oh ! Et toi non ?

Quatre: Si si ! oo

Iria: Quatre ! Je suis empathe et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Quatre: -.-" Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Duo râle quand je me sert de mon empathie.

Iria: Même sans ça, ça se voit comme Heero et Duo.

Quatre: Duo aura forte affaire avec lui.

Iria: Le notre a bien réussi à décongeler Kyra, je pense qu'il y arrivera aussi.

Quatre: Kyra a l'air d'être plus expressive qu'Heero, quand même.

Iria: Seulement depuis qu'elle est avec Duo, avant si on avait 2 mots en dehors des missions, on devait être content.

Quatre: Comme Heero, quoi. Bien qu'il parle plus, depuis qu'on est dans cette galère !

Iria: Et si on revenait à ton problème ?

Quatre: T'as de la mémoire.

Iria: Tu crois qu'on berne facilement un Winner ?

Quatre: Non. J'ai suffisamment de mal avec mes sœurs. -.-"

Iria:)

Quatre: C'est pas drôle.

Irai: Alors ?

Quatre: Alors quoi ?

Iria: Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Quatre: J'en sais rien. Ses émotions m'échappe.

Iria: Je suis en rien étonné là-dedans.

Quatre: C'est pareil pour toi ?

Iria: Si une peste du nom de Duo Maxwell avait pas fourré son nez dans nos affaires, on serait encore à se tourner autour.

Quatre: Il a joué les entremetteurs ?

Iria: Si on veut. Si tu lui demande, il niera tout en bloc en disant qu'il a rien fait du tout.

Quatre: -.-" Mouais. Ca m'étonne pas.

Iria: Le votre est pareil ?

Quatre: Bah constates par toi-même ! _désigne Duo qui emmerde toujours Heero ! _

Duo1: Bah Hee-chan ! Arrête de bouder !

Heero: Hn. -.-

Duo1: Fais risette !

Heero: Hn.

Duo1: Je t'es connu plus loquace ! Rappelles-toi le donjon !

Heero: Hn. (traduc: tu m'aura pas)

Duo1_, grand sourire _: Au fait, comment va ton petit cul ?

Heero: -.-

Duo1: Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vérifie moi-même !

Heero: DUO!

Duo1: Enfin, j'entend ta voix ! _gd sourire, content de son coup ! _

Heero: Hn.

Duo1: Ah nan, t'as pas le droit !

Heero: Hn. :)

Duo1: C'est pas du jeu !

Heero: Hn. (traduc: si tu le dit)

Duo1_, soupirant _: Duo !

Duo2: Hum quoi ?

_Il est obligé de lâché une minute Kyra._

Duo1: Comment t'as fait pour pas qu'elle régresse ?

Duo2: C'est tout un art mon cher, tout un art !

Duo1: Et de la patience, je suppose ?

Duo2: Euh ouais. :)

Duo1: Mouais. _regarde Heero_ J'ai intérêt d'être sacrément patient !

Duo2: Bon courage ! Ca fait combien de temps ?

Duo1: Coup de foudre dès le début ! Il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! J'ai bien faillit faire plusieurs crises cardiaques avec ses conneries !

Duo2: Et c'est pas finis, crois-moi. Quand elle s'est jeté de ce putain d'immeuble, j'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Et pi, je sais pas comment elle fait pour se remettre les os en place sans hurler. Arg ! Une horreur !

Duo1: Ouep ! Je me le demande aussi !

Duos: Ils sont cinglés !

Kyra: Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une mission a accomplir.

Heero: Mission ! _yeux brillants_

( NdSyt : pas pu m'en empêché dsl / NdDP : lol ! )

Duo1: Et c'est repartit. -.-"

Wufei: Yuy, on t'a déjà dit que l'on ne ferait rien !

Heero: Hn. -.-

Kyra_, réfléchissant _: Vous pouvez venir, si vous voulez. Ca pourrais être un bon effet de surprise. Pendant qu'une équipe attaque avec les gundam, une autre se faufile dans la base pour récupérer les documents que les Mads ont demandé.

Heero: Qui fait quoi ?

Trowa2: Equipe mixte ?

Trowa1: Je suis d'accord, au moins il y aura moins de confusion

Meiran: Comment fait-on la répartition ?

DP_, apparaissant :_ Bah moi, j'ai une petite idée ! _les mecs sursautent ! _

SEA_, apparaissant aussi:_ Et elle va vous plaire !

Wufei: Oh non, pas les folles !

Meiran: Quoi ?

Trowa1, _à Wufei_: Je crois qu'ils les voient pas.

Wufei_, à Trowa1_: Génial ! Maintenant, on va passer pour des fous.

Meiran: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Wufei: Rien du tout.

Kyra: Alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

_Les g-boys n'arrivent pas a dire un mot._

Iria: Quatre, il se passe quoi ?

Quatre: Euh...vous savez le fait qu'on essaie d'échapper à 2 folles ?

Iria: Oui, et ?

Quatre: Euh bah...elles st là.

Duo2: Où ça ? Il n'y a personne à part nous ici ?

Quatre: Bah...

_Un claquement de doigt et tout se fige. _( NdSyt : arrête de lire les animorphs avec l'ellimiste moi )

SEA: Bon, on va pouvoir parler maintenant.

DP_, soupçonneuse :_ Depuis quand tu peux faire ça ?

SEA: Bah, on peut faire en sorte que les mecs nous voient mais pas les autres, alors j'ai essayé pour voir. C'est tout !

DP: Mouais.

Wufei_, en parlant de DP _: Elle a pas l'air de bon poil !

Duo1: Ouais, on dirait qu'elle a passé une mauvaise nuit.

DP_, de mauvais poil : _Pas étonnant, y a eu une bagarre générale, et ils étaient plus opérationnels après !

Duo1: Ro ! Donc, ta passé ta nuit toute seule ! C'est ça ?

DP: A jouer les infirmières car ils étaient pas clairs !

Duo1: Oui, mais t'as passé la nuit toute seule dans ton lit !

( NdSyt : il cherche la mort lui, c pas possible )

DP: Pas dans mon lit, puisque que g passé ma nuit à les soigner ! Duo, c'est pas le moment de me chercher, je suis d'une humeur exécrable quand je fais nuit blanche !

Duo1_, chantonnant :_ Ca se voit, ça se voit !

SEA: Joue pas avec elle, ou tu vas vite rejoindre ta maîtresse, toi !

Quatre: Euh... peut-on revenir au sujet qui vous amène ?

DP: Mouais, vaut mieux ! _foudroie Duo du regard ! _

Trowa1: Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

DP_, somnolent _: Hum ?

SEA: Darky réveil toi, on a une mission pour eux tu te souviens ?

DP: Veux dodo ! Veux bisho !

SEA: Vi, on les aura s'ils foirent leurs missions, mais pas avant !

DP_, chinant _: Veux mes bisho accidentés !

SEA: Ok, on fait vite alors. -.-°

Heero: Qu'elle est la mission.

DP_, vitesse grand V _: Empêcher la mort de l'équipe 2 !

Duo1: Tu la refais à vitesse lente, voire normale !

SEA: Vous devez protéger l'autre équipe qui risque d'y rester. Voilà.

Quatre: Ah ok. J'avais compris que le mot "mort".

SEA: Euh vi, il est dedans. :)

Wufei: Pourquoi ils risquent d'y rester ?

DP_, idem :_ Mauvais timing !

SEA: Problème de temps.

DP_, idem :_ Mais pourquoi tu traduis tout ce que je dis ! _passée en mode speed ! _

SEA: Parce qu'ils comprennent rien à ce que tu dis, tu parles trop vite !

DP, _boudant _: Maieuh !

SEA: XD

Quatre: Je suppose que vous allez nous soumettre la composition de l'équipe ( NdDP : de rugby ! ) ?

SEA: Il y a des chances, oui ! ( NdSyt : nan de natation synchro lol / NdDP :les mec en maillot, c une ID ! )

Heero: Quelle est-elle ?

DP_, faisant attention de parler lentement _: Heero au sol, surveille Duo2 au sol aussi. Kyra et Duo1 dans les gundams. Trowa2 et Quatre au sol. Trowa1 et Iria gundam. Meiran Gundam, et Wufei piquera 1 Léo ou 1 Taurus pour la couvrir.

Trowa1: Ca marche.

Duo1: Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude des glaçons maintenant.

Heero_, regard de la mort qui tue à Duo ! _: Mission acceptée.

Quatre: Bah moi, ça me va !

Wufei: Ca marche pour moi aussi.

SEA: Génial, au moins un truc qu'ils vont pas rechigner à faire.

DP: Lol ! Quand ils verront les autres, ils feront plus la gueule !

SEA: Tu l'as dit _morte de rire en pensant à un Wufei en jupe._

Quatre: J'aime pas ça.

Duo: Je sais pas pourquoi, mais moi nan plus. Surtout de la façon qu'elles regardent Fei Fei.

Wufei: Je le sens mal. Très mal.

SEA: Tu peux le dire Caïus Wufus _morte de rire_

Wufei: QUOI !

_Et un Duo mort de rire devant le nom ! Et un !_

Duo_, mort de rire _: Caïus Wufus! Ah! Trop drôle, on dirait du romain ou du grec ! Ah!

DP: Ca l'est !

_Duo est encore plus mort de rire à entendre ça._

DP: Bah se sera pas mieux, toi. alors, arrête de rire !

Duo: Ca sera jamais pire que Wufus, je pense.

DP: SEA ?

SEA: Oh ça va, Duix!

Duo_, arrête de rire subitement :_ QUOI ?

_Et une DP morte de rire, et une ! Et une SEA qui suit, une._

Quatre: Euh...désolé de vous interrompre, mais c'est tout ce que vous vouliez nous dire ?

SEA: Euh oui, je crois, ta quelque chose a rajouter Darky ?

DP: Veux voir mes bishos !

SEA: On sait, on va les retrouver maintenant, si t'y tiens. -.-°

DP_, gd sourire _: Mici :D

SEA: Faut pas grand chose pour te faire sourire toi. -.-

DP: Si peu :D

SEA: Mouais. -.-

Quatre_, à Trowa :_ Ca lui réussit pas les nuits blanches !

Trowa1: Pas du tout.

DP_, faisant des grands gestes :_ Au revoir, les gars ! A la prochaine !

SEA: By les bisho bientôt à nous !

_Les filles disparurent, et le temps reprit son cours ! _

Duo2: Bon, elles sont où vos pestes, là ?

Quatre: Partis !

Iria: Comment ça ?

Quatre: Bah...et si on laissait tomber cette histoire, pour en revenir à la mission ?

Heero: Oui, la mission !

Duo1: Heero, le retour !

Duo2: Perfect Soldier ?

Duo1: Oui. -.-"

Duo2: Amen !

Kyra_, lève les yeux au ciel _: On en était à la répartition des taches.

Quatre: Il faut récupérer des documents informatiques ?

Duo2: Kyra, ma puce, je pense pas que tu vas vouloir laissé quelqu'un utiliser ton bébé ?

Kyra: Nan. Pas touche !

Duo2: Vous avez un pro de du laptop je parie!

Duo1: Bah étant donné que Hee-chan passe son tps collé à son laptop chéri, et qu'il fabrique des virus dès qu'il a le temps, on peut dire que c'est notre hacker attitré !

Trowa2: Respire.

_Duo1 reprend son souffle._

Duo1: A y est !

Duo2: Jaloux du laptop ?

Duo1: C'est sacré pour lui. Entre nous, j'ai parfois envie de le balancer par la fenêtre quand il m'empêche de dormir !

Duo2: Viens là, mon frère, qu'on se console ensemble.

_Il prend Duo dans ses bras, et ils font mine de pleurer._

Heero/Kyra: Baka !

Duos: XD

_Soupirs exaspérés des 2 nippons !_

Iria: Et le reste ?

Duo1: Etant donné que Hee-chan est fâché contre moi, je propose qu'on inverse. _regarde Duo2 _ Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr. Au moins, il ne te tuera pas !

Duo2: Sauf si je le pousse à bout. Euh non, mauvaise idée. Veut revoir ma puce moi !

Duo1_, en aparté à Duo2 _: S'te plait ! Je ferais attention à ton bébé et à ta puce ! Et tu pourrais évaluer le chemin qu'il me reste à parcourir avant qu'il ne me cède ! En comparant, bien sûr, avec ce que tu as vécu avec Kyra. Je suis à court d'idée, avec lui !

Duo2_, à Duo1:_ Ok, mais tu fais super gaffe, sinon tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis Shinigami !

Duo1: Je te signale que je suis aussi Shinigami :)

Duo2: Ok, mais tu verras ce que ça donne de se le prendre au cul !

Duo1: Je ferais très attention. Merci !

Duo2: Pas de problème, je te fais confiance.

_Duo1 lui fait 1 clin d'œil, qui lui ai rendu par Duo2._

Wufei: C'est bon, vous avez finis les comiques ?

Duo1: On te proute, Wuwu !

Wufei: C'est W-U-F-E-I ! MAXWELL !

Duo1: Vip ! Feifei !

Wufei: Laissez-moi tuer cette vermine sans honneur, que je lui fasse bouffer sa natte, que je lui coupe tout ce qui lui sert à rien ! _sortant son sabre prêt à courir après Duo1._

Meiran: C'est pas le moment, Wufei !

Wufei_, ses yeux de psychopathe spécial-Duo-t'-es-mort-si-tu-court-pas, ressortis _: Laissez le moi !

Meiran: J'ai dit: C PAS LE MOMENT !

Wufei_, calme d'un coup _( NdSyt : c'est zarb ça ): D'accord.

Duo1: Waw, Meiran fait des miracles !

_Pendant ce temps, Iria manigançait quelque chose avec Trowa2 !_

Trowa2_, à Iria _: Tu veux que je fasse équipe avec Quatre, pour que tu puisses parler à Trowa ?

Iria: Tout à fait ! Tu vois le manège qu'ils font tous les 2 ?

Trowa2: Le même que le notre avant qu'on passe le cap.

Iria: Tout à fait !

Trowa2: Très bien, je lui confirais mon Gundam. Mais fais attention à toi. Ne détourne pas trop ton attention.

Iria: T'inquiète pas. Fais attention à toi surtout.

Trowa2: Comme toujours !

_Puis, il va voir Trowa1 pour lui faire des recommandations._

Meiran: Je garde mon gundam !

_Elle veut pas que Wufei pilote le Shenlong, au risque de lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs ! _

Wufei: Je préfère te le laissé, je suis sûr que tu sais à peine le piloter, Onna. Ta sûrement encore besoin d'entraînement.

( NdSyt : méchant Wufy )

Meiran_, qui a horreur qu'il lui parle comme ça _: Je te signale que MOI, j'y ai survécu ! _SILENCE. Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. _

Wufei_, pensée _: C'est pour ton bien, si je dis ça. Si tu es en colère contre moi, tu voudras me prouver que t'es la meilleure, si tu es la même que celle que j'ai connu _voix haute_ Ca veut pas dire que t'es capable de le piloter correctement, vu que chez moi, c'est MOI qui pilote.

( NdSyt : petite explication bien gentil pour pas gronder chibi ryu lol )

Meiran_, en colère _: Ouais, bah te reposes pas sur tes lauriers, otoko ! Tu te remettras en question quand tu m'auras vu piloter !

Wufei: Je ne crois que ce que je vois, et pour le moment je ne vois rien, tu sais parler, j'attends encore que tu agisses.

Meiran_, rageuse :_ ET BAH TU VERRAS ! _sort et claque la porte._

Heero_, à Wufei _: Tu y es allé fort.

Wufei_, à Heero :_ C'est le seul truc que je connaisse pour être sûr qu'elle reviendra vivante. Elle fera tout pour me prouver que j'ai tort et qu'elle est une véritable pilote.

Quatre_, à Wufei _: Tu garderas quand même un oeil sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei_, à Quatre :_ Je ne la quitterais des yeux pour rien au monde. Je l'ai perdu une fois, je ne la perdrai pas 2 fois. ( NdSyt : c'est possible d'avoir le même à la maison, arg non mauvais plan, j'en ai déjà eu un comme ça / NdDP : gneu ? Oo / NdSyt : dragonman / NdDP : ah ! )

Quatre_, idem _: Alors sois prudent :)

Wufei_, idem :_ Je m'appelle pas Maxwell, moi !

Duo1_, s'appuyant sur Wufei : _On parle de moi ?

Wufei_, à Duo1 _: Si tu veux garder ta natte sur ta tête, bouge de mon épaule !

Duo1: Oh, mais je suis très bien, là ! Pas toi ?

Wufei_, retour du regard-psycopathe-qui-veux-tuer-Duo-s'il-continu-ses-conneries _: Tu me lâches, ou tu ne sauras jamais si t'aurais pu mettre le grappin sur Yuy ou non.

Heero: Ne me mêler pas à vos histoires.

( NdSyt : j'adore les regards de Wufei / NdDP : lol ! )

Duo1_, s'écartant de Wufei _: Beuh ! T'es pas drôle, Feifei !

Wufei: C'est WUFEI ! Maxwell !

Duo1_, grand sourire :_ Vivi, Wuwu !

Wufei_, las _: Quand arrêteras-tu avec tes surnoms débiles ?

Duo1_, faisant semblant de réfléchir _: Euh...c'est quand la Saint Glinglin ?

Wufei_, très las _: Duo !

Duo1_, innocent comme pas 2 _: Oui ?

Wufei_, très fatigué _: Yuy, occupes-toi de cette peste.

Heero: Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Et j'ai dit que je voulais pas être mêlé à vos histoires, moi.

Duo1_, mine de chien battu _: T'es sûr, Hee-chan ?

Heero: Lâchez-moi les baskets .

Duo1_, boudeur _: T'es pas drôle !

Heero: Hn.

Duo1_, voix de gamin _: Pis d'abord, tu peux te les garder des baskets ! Je préfère mes bottes !

Heero_, levant les yeux au ciel _: Laisses-moi, j'ai dis.

_Il part voir Kyra pour avoir des détails sur ce qu'il doit chercher._

Duo1_, soupirant _: Ouais, bah c'est pas gagné.

Quatre, _posant sa main sur l'épaule de Duo1 _: Laisses-lui le temps.

Duo1_, gros soupir à rendre l'âme ! _: Je fais que ça, Quat-chan. Je fais que ça.

Kyra: Départ dans 1/2 h ! _regardant les membres de l'équipe 1 _ Pour les détails, voyez avec Heero. Que ceux qui prennent les Gundams me suivent. Il y aura certainement des réglages à faire.

Trowa1: Je viens.

Duo1: J'arrive ! _passe devant Duo2 _Promis, j'y fais gaffe !

Duo2: T'as intérêt !

_Il dit cela, avec un pseudo regard qui tue. L'équipe Gundam partit pour le hangar, laissant l'équipe au sol s'organiser ! _

Heero: Kyra m'a dit qu'il fallait récupérer des fichiers dans la base de donnée d'OZ, dont l'accès ne peut se faire qu'à partir de l'unité central qui est au centre de la base.

Trowa2: Oui, et pour entrer, il faudra faire attention, car c'est une base qui est très bien gardé. Surtout si Merquise est là, on aura du souci à se faire.

( NdSyt : hep ! Heero est appelé, terre appelle Heero, Merquise est là / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero: S'il est comme dans notre réalité, il cherchera certainement à affronter le Wing, non ?

Trowa2: Oui, elle et Kyra ont de vieux comptes à régler.

Heero: Elle !

Trowa2: Oui, "elle", Zechsia Merquise, est une femme. Pourquoi, vous non ?

Quatre: Euh non, nous, c'est plutôt un homme.

Trowa2: Je vois.

( NdSyt : dsl j'ai pas cherché loin pour le nom / NdDP : bah t'es allée plus loin que moi, car elle se serait appelée Zechs / NdSyt : oki, oh moins j'ai marqué pour que ça soit un peu féminin / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero: Elle se battra certainement contre Kyra, donc on l'aura pas sur le dos. _étale le plan de la base que Kyra lui a passé_ Quatre et Trowa, vous passerez par l'entrée Est, et vous placerez des charges de C4 que vous ferez exploser une fois que j'en aurais fini avec la base de donnée. Wufei, tu nous couvrira en jouant les fauteurs de trouble. En volant un MS, tu détruiras le hangar à MS, et tu déstabiliseras l'ennemi. Duo et moi, on s'occupe de l'unité centrale.

Quatre/Wufei: Entendu.

Duo2/Trowa2: Ca marche.

Heero: Allons-y.

( NdDP : on fait quoi / NdSyt : ce que tu veux / NdDP : on passe directement à la mission, ou tu veux aller voir les gundam dans le hangar / NdSyt : comme tu veux, on va juste avoir la description de ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est-à-dire tout péter c'est ça / NdDP : vi, et occuper suffisament longtps les ozzis, pr permettre à Heero de faire mumuse ac l'ordi / NdSyt : comme tu veux, on peut le faire mais c'est toi qui t'y collle encore vu que ta Kyra / NdDP : hum...mission / NdSyt : m'en doutais / NdDP : XD ! bah quoi / NdSyt :je savais que t'aurai pas envie de refaire une expliquation lol / NdDP :) / NdSyt : let's go pour la mission )

_1/4h plus tard, les 2 équipent partaient. _

( NdDP : t'as 1 ID pr lancer la mission / NdSyt : ouep une bonne ça va hurler ds les chaumières / NdDP : ok ! )

Duo1_, dans les intercom _: Super, il a même mit la stéréo dans son gundam _lance la musique à fond, Offspring qui passe_ Ce soir, on aura du Ozzies au repas _se lance sur les léos qui essaye de les intercepter._

Meiran: Il est aussi chiant que le notre ! _com à Duo1_ Baisse un peu ! ( NdDP : c du vécu ! )

Duo1: Pourquoi ? J'adore quand c'est à fond !

Trowa1: Tant que c'est pas du heavy métal, ça peut encore aller.

_Il était habituer à ce que le natté mette ce style de musique._

Meiran_, dépité _: Ca doit être commun à tout les Maxwell du multivers ! ( NdDP : attention, Meiran ! tu lis trop de BD ! )

Iria: Sûrement. _à moitié morte de rire._

Meiran: Iria ! T'es pas solidaire !

Iria: Désolée, mais tu sais que Duo est comme mon petit frère alors… Et pi, j'ai du mal à le voire autrement que comme une pile électrique. Imagine, Duo super tranquille, voire à la Kyra, ça serait affreux !

Meiran: Ouais, bah, de temps en temps, ça nous ferait des vacances !

Iria: Tu dis ça parce que t'es tout le temps sa cible, mais si tu démarrais pas au quart de tour aussi, il arrêterait aussi !

Meiran: Et maintenant, c'est ma faute ! Si il me lâchait aussi !

Iria:)

Kyra: Battez-vous, au lieu de piailler ! A l'heure qu'il est, la seconde équipe est en place, ils commencent l'opération. Nous devons leur assurer une diversion suffisante ! Alors mettez-y un peu du votre !

Iria: Bien chef !

Duo1: Vivi !

Meiran: C'est lui qu'a commencé !

Trowa1: Entendu.

_La mission continua avec les 4 jeunes gens qui manœuvraient leurs armures. Au bout d'un moment, Iria ouvrit sa fenêtre de com sur celui de Trowa de façon privée._

Iria: Trowa ! On peut discuter ?

Trowa1_, un peu étonné _: Si tu as pris soin de brouiller la communication, de façon à pas se faire prendre par Kyra, je veux bien. ( NdDP : l'est devenu bavard, lui. -.-" faut que je me reprenne ! )

Iria: Pas de problème là-dessus, elle sera au courant de rien. Sauf si elle voit qu'on se relâche, et là, elle fera en sorte pour savoir ce qu'on trafic. Mais tant que tu continues de te battre normalement, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Trowa1: Entendu. Je t'écoute.

Iria: Tu penses quoi de Quatre ? ( NdSyt : direct / NdDP : elle mache pas ses mots ! )

Trowa1: Pardon !

( NdSyt : hé c'est une Winner, elle va droit au but )

Iria: Comment tu considères Quatre, si tu préfères ?

Trowa1: Eh bien... ( NdDP : Trowa qui cherche ses mots ! waw ! ) Il fut la première personne à qui j'ai accordé ma totale confiance.

Iria: Et ? J'ai bien vu comment tu l'avais prit dans tes bras tout à l'heure, quand il allait mal.

Trowa1: Il en avait besoin. Il fut très secoué par la mort de son père et de sa sœur.

Iria: Donc, tu l'as juste soutenu comme tu aurais soutenu un ami, c'est ça ?

Trowa1: Bah... ( NdDP : et re ! ) Je sais qu'un lien assez fort nous unit, ça, je l'avoue. Mais quand à la nature de ce lien, je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour le déterminer, si c'est ce que tu essaies de faire.

Iria: On dirait que je viens de me faire piéger, non ?

Trowa1: On dirait bien.

Iria: Bon, au moins, tu reconnais que Quatre t'intéresse.

Trowa1: T'es toujours aussi directe ?

Iria: Oui, ça aide dans les affaires !

Trowa1: Mouais, tout comme Quatre, quoi.

Iria:) On est pas des Winner pour rien, non plus !

Trowa1///.-" Mouais.

( NdDP : admire la façon dont il a détourné la conversation / NdSyt : ouep)

Iria: Mais revenons à notre conversation, Mr Barton.

Trowa1///.- Autant de mémoire que lui ! Iria... ATTENTION ! _pousse le gundam d'Iria afin d'éviter une attaque venant de l'arrière !_

Iria: TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ca va ?

Trowa1: Ca va. Si tu étais resté là, tu aurais pris le tire de plein fouet.

Iria: Merci, il a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Trowa1: Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire !

Iria: Nan, on est tenace dans la famille. Quand on tient quelque chose, on ne le lâche pas.

Trowa1: Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre. _regarde comment s'en sort Duo avec Kyra._ Le Tallgees ? Zechs est ici ?

Iria: Merde, Zechsia _ouvrant le canal de Kyra_: Kyra ! Zechsia est là !

Kyra: J'ai vu. Je m'en occupe.

Trowa1: Zechsia ?

Iria: Zechsia Merquise, la rivale de Kyra. C'est la seule soldat de OZ que Kyra a en grippe. A chaque fois, on a droit à un combat entre elles, quand elles sont sur le même terrain.

Trowa1: Comme Heero, quoi. Sauf que nous, Zechs est un homme.

Iria: Je suis pas étonné du tout.

Duo1: Eh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que fout le Tallgees et Zechs, ici ?

Trowa1: C'est l'adversaire préférée de Kyra. Duo ?

Duo1: Vi !

Trowa1: Tu vas rire.

Duo1: Ah ? Raconte, tu te met avec Quatre, enfin !

Trowa1///.-" Vous vous êtes concerté, c'est pas possible. Nan, c'est pas ça. Zechs est une femme.

Duo1: Nan ! Notre blondy préféré à notre iceman est une femme, trop drôle. Et pourquoi on s'est concerté ? Tu parles de quoi, Troman ?

Trowa1///.-° Laisse tomber.

Duo1: T'es méchant Tro, je t'aime pu ! XD

_Gros soupir de Trowa ! _

( NdDP : on passe au sol / NdSyt : vi! je dois faire craché le morceau à Heero maintenant ! tutututututututtu Jim sachez que si vous acceptez cette mission et que vous ou l'un de vos agents ne revenez pas, nous nierons toute relation avec ce dernier, acceptez-vous cette mission impossible, ce message s'autodétruira dans 5s, 4,3,2,1,0 boom / NdDP : lol ! XD ! )

_Pendant ce temps, au sol._

Heero: 01 à 03 et 04, où en êtes-vous ?

Quatre: 04 à 01, nous plaçons les charges comme convenu. Et toi ?

Heero: Je suis dans le système. 02 monte la garde. 01 terminé.

Quatre: 04 terminé.

_Les 2 coupent la communication._

Duo2: Alors ?

Heero_, pianotant comme un forcené _: Je suis en train de passer toutes les barrières.

Duo2: Et les autres ?

Heero_, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux. _: Ils placent les charges. RAS.

Duo2: Ok, génial la conversation avec toi !

Heero_, idem :_ Hn.

Duo2_, à lui-même _: Il a du boulot le pauvre _à Heero _C'est encore long ?

Heero_, idem _: Non.

Duo2: Tant mieux. Tu t'entends bien avec Duo ?

Heero_, inexpressif de chez inexpressif _: Pourquoi cette question ?

Duo2: Comme ça ?

Heero_, idem _: C'est un excellent coéquipier. ( NdDP : il est malade ! il fait 1 compliment ! vite le SAMU / NdSyt : ouep, c'est un miracle! )

Duo2: Et c'est tout ?

Heero_, idem :_ J'ai terminé. Je leur laisse un petit cadeau, et on y va.

Duo2: T'as pas répondu !

Heero_, occupé à laisser un joli virus de sa composition _: C'est un ami.

Duo2: Mouais, t'as l'air vachement convaincu, ça fait peur.

Heero_, se levant _: On y va. _reprend son flingue._

Duo2: Perfect Soldier jusqu'au bout, je le plaints.

Heero: 01 à 03 et 04. J'ai fini. On décroche.

Trowa2: Ok, on a fini aussi, on se rejoint à la sortie ?

Heero: Entendu. 01 terminé.

Trowa2: 03 terminé.

Heero: On les rejoint à la sortie.

Duo2: Ok.

_Les 2 s'engage prudemment dans le couloir._

Duo2: Pas drôle, y a pas d'Ozzies à se faire !

Heero: Ils sont occupés comme prévu. Et à entendre l'agitation qui règne, 05 est entré en action.

Duo2: Il a intérêt à faire gaffe à mon bébé et à ma puce, sinon il va m'entendre !

Heero: C'est 02 qui a promis de faire ça.

Duo2: Mais j'aime pas ne pas pouvoir faire attention à Kyra. Elle fait souvent n'importe quoi quand on la surveille pas.

Heero: C'est un soldat. Elle a reçu un entraînement. Ce n'est pas une débutante.

Duo2: Mouais, mais justement, j'aimerais bien lui foutre mon pied au cul à son mad ! Faut être cinglé pour croire que les sentiments sont nuisibles.

Heero: C'est le cas.

Duo2: Ah ? Et en quoi ?

Heero: Perte de concentration. _tire Duo en arrière pour éviter une salve de balles._

Duo2: Merci vieux !

Heero: Hn. _tire s/ les soldats._

Duo2: Sup ! _tire aussi sur les soldats_ On essaye d'avancer, je couvre tes fesses et tu t'occupes de l'avant ?

Heero: Non, je te couvre. Je fais diversion, et tu passes.

Duo2: Si tu veux.

_Duo passe devant et tire dans le tas. Heero le couvre, et le surveille._

Heero: 01 à 03. Faites exploser les bâtiments A et C. Ces bâtiments sont à l'opposé de notre position.

Trowa2: 03 à 01 pas de problème.

Heero: 01 terminé. ( NdDP : oui, il se répète, mais c'est plus court ! )

Trowa2: 03 terminé.

Quatre: C'est risqué. S'ils ont besoin de changer de route, ils ne pourront pas.

Trowa2: Je le sais, et ils le savent aussi je pense, donc on fait ce qu'ils ont demandé.

Quatre_, bon gré, mal gré _: d'accord.

_Trowa commence à installer les charges pendant que Quatre fait de même._

Trowa2: Tu t'inquiète pour Trowa ?

Quatre: Je sais qu'il fait attention. Je le sens. Mais malgré ça, je m'inquiète quand même. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa2: Je dirais pas ça, puisque même si je sais qu'elle va faire attention, je m'inquiète aussi pour Iria. Mais ils sont entraînés et savent ce qu'ils font.

Quatre: Oui. _réglant les charges._ J'ai fini. Et toi ?

Trowa2: Prêt à partir.

Quatre: Prêt.

_Trowa et Quatre filèrent donc vers la sortie une fois les charges mises. Manque de chance, un court-circuit dans l'un des détonateurs, provoqua l'explosion de l'une des charges, plus tôt que prévue ! Ce qui fit explosé les autres charges à la chaîne, tandis que les explosions se rapprochaient d'eux, Quatre fit en sorte de protéger Trowa. Dehors, les autres pouvaient voir que les explosions se déclenchaient trop tôt._

Trowa1: QUATRE !

Heero_, qui était sortit à temps _: K'so ! 05 à 01, couvre moi, j'y retourne.

Wufei: T'es malade !

Heero: Faut les récupérer. Le terrain est à découvert. Couvres-moi.

Wufei: Reviens entier, j'ai pas envie que Maxwell me fasse une crise, moi.

Heero: Hn. _Heero s'élança vers les gravas._

Wufei: Duo, aides-moi à couvrir Yuy !

Duo1: Désolé Wu, mais je dois couvrir la puce de mon double, si je veux rester en vie. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'est-ce que Heero est encore partie faire !

Wufei: Il est parti cherché Quatre et l'autre Trowa.

Duo1: Mais il est cinglé, couvres-le comme tu le peux.

Wufei: Je vais le faire. _à Meiran_ Meiran, tu peux couvrir Yuy avec moi ?

Meiran: Entendu. Mais toi, t'étais pas sensé rester au sol !

Wufei: Ca te dérange que je pilote un léo pour vous aider ?

Meiran: Non. _boudeuse_ Fais comme tu veux ! _regarde en direction d'Heero _ Nan, mais il est aussi fou que Kyra !

Wufei: Sans rire.

_Il couvre Heero comme il le peut des tirs des léos d'OZ. Meiran en fait autant. Pendant ce temps, Duo2 avait rejoint Heero, qui cherchait Quatre et Trowa2 dans les décombres._

Duo2: Tu sais où ils sont ?

Heero: Ils sont dans ce secteur. _sort un ordinateur format agenda électronique, de la spandex zone. _Nos radio émettent un signal. Une fois que je l'aurais trouvé, je saurais exactement où ils se trouvent.

Duo2: Comment vous faites pour planquer tout ce matos électronique ? J'ai jamais compris !

Heero_, bidouillant son ordi _: Vous êtes pas mieux avec vos couteaux.

Duo2: C'est vrai. Alors, tu trouves ?

Heero: Oui. Je les ai. Ils sont là. _désigne l'emplacement qui est près d'eux. _Aides-moi.

Duo2: Pas de problème.

_Les garçons se mirent à déblayer les débris jusqu'à trouver les 2 autres._

Duo2: Quatre et Trowa, enfin !

Heero: Quatre, ça va ?

Quatre: Sonné, et j'ai mal partout, mais on est en vie. C'est déjà ça.

Duo2: Hé Tro, encore parmi nous ?

Trowa2: Désolé, mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras garder Iria pour toi.

Duo2: Shit ! Encore raté !

Quatre: Kyra ne te suffit pas ? Tu es incorrigible !

Duo2: Mais euh, t'es méchant toi, et pi Iria, c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est presque ma sœur !

Trowa2: Mais ça serait sympa si tu arrêtais de me la dévergonder un peu !

Duo2: T'es michant toi aussi, tout le monde m'en veux ou quoi ?

Heero: C'est inérant aux Duos.

Meiran: Dites, vous 4 ! Vous vous mettez à l'abris, ou vous prenez le thé !

Duo2: On arrive Rany, on arrive. Allez, on sort tous, avant que notre little dragon femelle nous fasse une scène !

Meiran: 02 ! Tu vas m'entendre quand on rentrera !

Duo2: Moi aussi, je t'aime Mei !

Meiran: 02 ! allez-vous mettre à l'abri !

Duo2: Reçu !

Heero_, regarde Quatre et Trowa2 _: On va vous aider à marcher.

Duo2: Allez viens mon chou, que je t'aide à marcher ! _fais passer un bras à Trowa par-dessus son épaule._

Trowa2: Tu sais que tu fais peur par moment, Duo ?

Duo2: Ouep, je le sais !

_Heero aide Quatre à se maintenir debout._

Quatre: Merci, Heero.

_Heero hoche la tête. _( NdDP : il est partisan de l'économie des mots ! )

Duo2: Un iceberg est plus causant que ce type.

Heero: Tu parles pour 2 !

Duo2: Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre !

Trowa2: Duo !

Duo2: Oui ?

Trowa2: La ferme !

_Heero sourit imperceptiblement !_

Duo2: Et toi, te fous pas de moi ! _à Heero_

Heero: J'ai rien fait. _imite la parfaite innocence ! _

Duo2: Et il me prend pour un con celui-là en plus !

Quatre: Allons à la voiture et attendons Wufei.

Trowa2: Oui.

_Pendant que la joyeuse troupe rejoint la voiture, le combat côté gundam prenait fin. Sauf que Kyra continuait un combat acharné contre Zechsia. Malheureusement, les explosions avaient endommagé les infrastructures souterraines de la base, qui menaçaient de s'effondrer sous le poids des 2 MS qui se battaient. _( NdDP : Duo va devoir intervenir pr protéger Kyra ! )

Duo1: KYRA ! _avec son gundam fonce aidé Kyra et la sort du duel, avant que la structure ne cède._

Kyra: Nan, mais t'es pas bien ! Je suis en plein duel !

Duo1: Ouais, bah moi je tiens à ma vie ! J'ai pas envie que Duo m'étripe parce que sa copine a voulu jouer les soldats parfaits aux risques de se retrouver tuer, parce que la structure sur laquelle elle se bat risquent de céder !

_Alors qu'il parle, la structure s'effondre. Zechsia à juste le temps de lancer les réacteurs du Tallgees pour s'élever dans les air._

Zechsia: On se retrouvera, 01. Notre duel est loin d'être terminé.

_Le Tallgees s'éloigne._

Kyra: ...

( NdDP : elle dois bouder, c pour ça ! )

Duo1: Kyra, les autres sont sortis, on fait quoi ?

Kyra: On rentre.

Duo1: Reçu. _pensée_ Je crois que je vais me faire incendié une fois rentrée, moi.

Kyra: A tous les gundam. Ordre de replis.

Trowa1: Reçu.

Meiran: Reçu.

Wufei: Reçu.

Iria: Reçu.

Kyra: Wufei. Laisse ce léo ici, et rejoint les autres à la voiture.

Wufei: Compris.

_Wufei se pose et enclenche l'auto explosion avant de sauté de l'appareil, et de rejoindre les autres à la voiture. Puis, tout ce beau monde rentre au bercaille ! _( NdDP : home sweet home :) )_ A la base des rebelles, les gundam avait reprit leurs places dans le hangar. Le Duo de l'équipe au sol alla directement vers le Wing._

Duo2: KYRA ! MA PUCE !

_Et il lui saute dessus ! _

Kyra: Duo ! Tu m'étouffes !

Duo: Kyra, tu m'as manqué !

Kyra: -.-" La mission n'a même pas durée 2h !

Duo2: Mais tu m'as manqué quand même, ma puce !

Wufei: Ca donnerait quoi s'il la voyait pas de la journée, alors ?

Trowa2: Il nous pique une déprime, et il rend chèvre Meiran.

Wufei: Pas pire que le notre alors, quand c'est Yuy qui est en mission solo.

Duo1: T'es méchant, Wufy !

Wufei: C'est Wufei, Duo !

Duo: Vivi, Fifi !

Wufei_, très las _: Duo !

Duo1: C'est mon nom !

Wufei: Tu me fatigue.

Duo1_, grand sourire _: je sais !

_Tout à coup, on voit un grand français qui saute sur un petit arabe et qui l'embrasse à pleine bouche._

Tous_, sauf Iria qui arbore un grand sourire _: Oo !

Trowa2_, à Iria _: Tu as réussi à éclaircir les choses, on dirait !

_Pendant ce temps, Quatre rendait son baisé à Trowa. _ ( NdDP : l'est aux anges le Quat-chan ! )

Iria_, à Trowa2 _: Si on veut, mais je crois que c'est l'explosion qui l'a plutôt fait réagir.

Trowa2: Tu m'étonnes. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'y serais resté.

Iria: J'irai le remercier après alors. J'ai pas droit a un petit bisou ?

Trowa2: Tu sais bien que tu as tout les droits !

_Il l'embrasse, et Iria répond à son baiser._

Duo1_, soupirant _: C'est t'y pas mignon, ça ! Les couples Trowas/Winners, jouent à qui embrasse le mieux ! Heero ? Ca te dit de faire pareille ?

Heero_, regard qui tue et un flingue devant Duo _: Hn.

Duo1: Ok ! J'ai rien dit ! T'es pas joueur !

Heero: Hn.

Kyra_, qui assistait à la scène, à Duo2 _: On dirait nos débuts.

Duo2_, à Kyra _: En pire, crois-moi, il est pire que toi ce mec, un vrai iceberg !

Kyra: J a du forcer la dose, niveau entraînement.

Duo2: Sûrement, mais je pense que c'est autre chose aussi.

Kyra: Comme quoi ?

Duo2: Le fait qu'ils soient 2 garçons.

Kyra: En tout cas, ça ne gène pas ton double !

Duo2: On a l'esprit très large, crois-moi. Surtout s'il a vécu la même chose que moi. Il sait que les moments de vrai bonheur sont rares et qu'il faut en profiter le plus possible.

Kyra: C'est pour ça que tu me rends chèvre parfois, non ?

Duo2: Oh ! Ma puce ! C'est pas gentil ça ! Tu sais que je t'aime !

Kyra: Je sais. _petit sourire._ Tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois !

Duo2: Mais on dirait que tu me cherches là, ma puce ! Tu vas voir toi, ce soir. Tu vas le regretter.

Kyra: Oh ! Ca m'étonnerais !

Duo2: Oh toi ! _commence à l'embrassé dans le cou tout en la chatouillant_

Kyra_, éclatant de rire_: Nan ! Pas là !

Duo2: Hum hum. _continue ses bassesses_

( NdSyt : le bb se pointe ou pas / NdDP : ouais ! sourire sadique ! )

Ren: KYRA ! Enfin te voilà ! _débarque dans le hangar_

Meiran: Oh non, pas lui.

Kyra: Manquais plus que ça. _désespérée._

Heero: Je m'en charge, si tu veux ?

Kyra_, pleine de reconnaissance_: Tu peux faire ça ?

Heero_, avec un sourire que lui seul sait faire_: Depuis le temps que je rêve de pouvoir le faire sur une autre, je vais pas me gêner.

Kyra_, oô ! _: Vas-y !

Ren, _arrivant à leur hauteur _: Kyra, je t'ai cherché partout !

_Un flingue lui arrive entre les deux yeux._

Heero: Bon, maintenant tu la lâche. T'as pas compris qu'elle veut pas te voir ? Elle te cadre pas. Elle en a rien à faire de ta vie. Si tu n'étais pas utile à remettre la paix en place, tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Alors, tu la laisse tranquille ou je te colle une balle là et maintenant !

Ren: Oo ! Euh...d'accord.

Heero: Et si tu recommences tes conneries, je viendrais personnellement te la mettre, et sûrement pas là où tu penses, capiche ?

Ren: Euh...ok.

Heero: Bien.

_Il range son flingue dans la spandex zone, et Ren se barre avant qu'il ne le ressorte._

Duo1_, à Heero _: Avoue que ça fait du bien !

Heero: Beaucoup.

_Duo1 jubilait, Heero c'était lâché ! Enfin !_

Duo1_, allant parler à Duo2 _: Dis-moi ton secret !

Duo2_, à Duo1 : _Hein ?

Duo1: Comment t'as fait pour le décoincer si vite ?

Duo2: J'ai rien fait, il m'a à peine adressé la parole pendant la mission ! Bon, il s'est foutu de ma gueule quand on a été sortir Tro et Quatre des décombres, mais c'est tout.

Duo1: Heero c'est foutu de ta gueule !

Duo2: Enfin, pas ouvertement, mais le sourire qu'il affichait voulait sûrement dire ça.

Duo1_, grand sourire _: Mais c'est un miracle ! Il s'exprime !

Duo2: Ah ! Sans rire, il est plus atteint que Kyra alors.

_Kyra lui envoya un coup de coude ! _

Duo2: Aieuhhh, ça fait mal !

Kyra: "Atteint" ? Dis tout de suite qu'on est malade !

Duo2: Mais non ma puce. Mais, il faut être malade pour vous avoir fait suivre votre entraînement, c'est tout.

Kyra_, pas convaincu ! _: Mouais.

Duo2: Ma puce !

Kyra_, sur la défensive_: Quoi ?

Duo2: Pourquoi tu me crois jamais !

Kyra: Parce que tu m'envoies toujours des pics sur la façon dont j'ai été élevée !

Duo2: Parce qu'elle est pas humaine cette façon, c'est tout !

Kyra: J'ai connu que ça, je te signale ! Tout comme lui ! _désigne Heero qui les regarde se chamailler._

Heero: Me mêler pas à vos histoires, j'ai rien fait.

_l'innocence personnifiée_

Duo1: Pourquoi tu veux jamais être mêlé à quoique se soit !

Heero: C'est pas mes affaires.

Duo1_, déçu. _: Mouais.

Trowa2_, accompagné d'Iria _: vous savez où est Meiran ?

Duo2: Elle était avec Wufei tout à l'heure, je crois.

Duo1: M'est avis qu'il faut pas chercher ce qu'ils font ! D'ailleurs, Quatre et Trowa se sont discrètement éclipsés ! Sûrement pour être au calme !

Duo2: Mouais, c'est sûrement pas demain la veille qu'ils pourront recommencé.

Duo1: On dira qu'ils se font leurs adieux !

Duo2: Oui.

Kyra, _réfléchissant _: Heero ?

Heero: Hn ?

Kyra: Je peux te parler en priver ? J'aimerais comparer certaines choses.

Heero: Hn _la suit._

Duo1_, les regardant partir _: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Duo2: Aucune idée. _les regardent partir aussi_ Elle va peut être le décoincer, qui sait !

Duo1: Tu crois ?

Duo2: J'en sais rien. Je lis pas dans ses pensées.

Duo1: Moi non plus !

_Du côté de Kyra._

Kyra: Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? ( NdDP : très diplomate ça ! )

Heero: De quoi tu parles ? ( NdSyt : lui plus ouvert )

Kyra: De Duo.

Heero: Lequel ?

Kyra: Le tien, baka !

Heero: Hn. Quoi?

Kyra: Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Heero: C'est juste un coéquipier et un ami.

Kyra: Rien de plus ?

Heero: Rien de plus.

Kyra: Bon. Alors que ressens-tu quand tu me vois avec "mon" Duo ?

Heero: Rien. ( NdSyt : ro ! le menteur )

Kyra _, le croit pas_ ( NdDP : moi non plus ): Vraiment ?

Heero: Hn.

Kyra: T'es pas très convaincant.

Heero: Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? ( NdSyt : direct )

Kyra: Tu lui tournes autour, comme je tournais autour de Duo ! Tu joues les distant, mais tu aimes quand il est près de toi. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Heero: Piégé ce coup ci, on dirait.

Kyra: Hai ! Alors ?

Heero: Bon ok, t'as gagné. C'est vrai qu'il m'attire.

Kyra: Attirance physique, c'est déjà ça. Rassures-moi, tu l'apprécies, quand même ?

Heero: Autant que toi pour le tien.

Kyra: Alors, tu l'aime comme un fou. Quand lui diras-tu ?

Heero: Jamais.

Kyra: Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du fait qu'il est aussi un homme !

Heero: Ca, je m'en fous complètement. Mais, on est complètement différent. Qui te dit qu'il ressent la même chose ?

Kyra: Je me disais la même chose. Mais vu le manège qu'il te fait, il t'aime aussi ! Le mien faisait pareil !

Heero: Comment en être sûr, aussi ?

Kyra: Diplomate comme tu es, tu n'as qu'à lui demander de but en blanc !

Heero: Avec la chance de me payer le râteau du siècle. Pas question.

Kyra: Alors t'as qu'à cuisiner Quatre !

Heero: Tu sais que t'es pire que Duo ?

Kyra: Au grand désespoir de J, il a déteint sur moi.

Heero: Je veux bien le croire. Déjà qu'ils peuvent pas se voir.

Kyra: Ce qui fait bien rire G !

Heero: Oui.

Kyra: En tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout ira bien.

Heero: Alors pourquoi je le sens mal ?

( NdSyt : sûrement parce qu'on va pas lui laisser le temps de faire sa déclaration ! lol / NdDP : lol ! niak ! )

Kyra: Tu appréhende, c'est tout ! _secoue la tête_ Tu vois, son optimisme déteint aussi !

Heero: C'est très visible.

_Chacun des garçons disparurent sans aucun avertissement. Ils furent envoyés dans un autre monde, une autre époque._

**A suivre…To be continued…Tsuzuku… ****( NdDP: on va se limiter à trois langues ! )  
**

Duo : Mais mais mais mais, mais pourquoi Heechan il me fait pas sa déclaration ?  
DP : mystère et boule de gomme ! faudra attendre, qui sait, ce sera peut-être pour bientôt ou … jamais ? ;p  
SEA : Et pis on a déjà caser Quatre avec Trowa et Wufei avec Meiran, mais qui dit que ces couples vont durer !  
Quatre : Eh ! pas touche !  
Trowa : ……… (traduc : je pense la même chose)  
Heero: ……….. ( traduc aussi : mais que fais-je dans cette galère ? )  
Wufei : mais vous allez pas laisser cette onna nous suivre quand même ?  
DP : bah, quoi ? T'es pas content de retrouver ta femme ?  
SEA : surtout que vous êtes partie dans sa chambre pour faire des choses !  
DP : chut, faut pas en dire plus !  
Duo , mode chibi déchaîné : elles vont arrêter le carnage ici, parce que moi ze veux mon Heechan !  
DP : bon, bah, à la prochaine, je vais essayer de corriger les chap, plus vite, mais je vous promets rien ! SUMIMASEN !  
SEA : Et moi j'ai les 2 derniers chapitres à mettre au propres, j'ai du boulot en vue mais moins :)


	4. Duix et Quatrix contre Caïus Wufus et He

Gundam Wing Délirium

**Auteur:** Dark Polaris et Syt the Evil Angel ou DP et SEA.

**Série :** Bah…Gundam…enfin je crois !  
SEA : t'es sur que c'est pas des gaulois et des romains ?  
DP: Euh...

**Genre :** Euh...BD française ? revue à la sauce jap ?

**Disclaimer : **DP: rien n'est à nous ! même pas le support !

SEA: juste l'idée de folie nous appartient, qu'est ce que ça rend fertile en imagination le voyage en train.

**Couples :** Quatre/Trowa, et le reste vous verrez.

Chap 3 Quatrix et Duix contre Caïus Wufus et Heerus

_Chacun des garçons disparurent sans aucun avertissement. Il furent envoyés dans un autre monde, une autre époque. Duo regardait la pièce où il se trouvait. Il était dans une maison où tous les meubles avaient des proportions conséquentes, alors que la minute d'avant, il discutait avec son double. _

Duo: Je suis où, là ? C'est quoi cette baraque, et c'est quoi ces fringues encore ?

_Duo était habillé avec une sorte de salopette à rayure bleue et blanche, et il sentait deux nattes, une de chaque coté de sa tête._

Duo: C'est quoi cette merde

_Quatre se posait la même question, en voyant l'ameublement, et ses vêtements. Un pantalon noir, et un T-Shirt rouge, sans manche._

Quatre_, contrarié _: Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore inventé !

_Quatre et Duo sortirent au même moment de leurs maisons respectives !_

Quatre: Duo ?

Duo: Quatre ? C'est quoi ces habits ridicules ?

Quatre, _moue _: Tu peux parler !

Duo: Mouais, c'est vrai ! T'as une idée où on est ?

Quatre: Aucune.

Duo: Bon, on visite. Peut-être qu'on saura où on est, et où sont les autres !

Quatre: Tu as raison.

_Les deux compères partirent donc faire le tour de ce qui semblait être un village._

Duo: Bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une vieille BD d'avant colonisation.

Quatre: Laquelle ?

Duo: Astérix et Obélix, je crois.

Quatre, _soupirant _: C'est pas vrai.

Duo: Malheureusement si. Et je crois que tu es Astérix en plus, Quatre.

Quatre: Et toi ? Désolé, mais je ne me rappelle plus beaucoup de cette BD.

Duo: Euh, je crois que je suis Obélix.

Quatre: Ah. Je me demande où sont les autres.

Duo: Moi aussi. Attend, je crois savoir où est au moins Wufei ! _,à moitié mort de rire._

Quatre: Oo ! Pourquoi tu ris, et il est où !

Duo: Tu te souviens du nom qu'elles ont donné à Wufei, à un moment quand elles nous ont dit ce que nous devions faire avec nos doubles ?

Quatre, _réfléchissant _: Caïus...Wufus. Oo ! Oh non !

Duo: Eh si ! Notre cher dragon est un romain. _,mort de rire,_ J'ai hâte de le voir en jupe ! _,mort de rire._

Quatre: Le pauvre.

_Ils arrivèrent devant une forge. Un homme portant un pantalon rouge et un tablier, les regardait arriver. ( NdDP : Cétautomatix / NdSyt : en gros, Trowa / NdDP : oui ! )_

Trowa: Duo ? Quatre ?

Quatre: Trowa !

Duo: Nan ! Elles l'ont pas loupé non plus ! Il manque plus que Heero, et on saura où est tout le monde !

Trowa: Vous avez trouvé Wufei ?

Quatre: On ne l'a pas vu, mais Duo a déduit où il se trouvait, où plutôt qui il était.

Trowa: Ah ? Et il est qui, s'il vous plait ?

Quatre: Duo va se faire une joie de te le dire !

Duo: Caïus Wufus, un romain, sûrement un général, vu le nom ! _,mort de rire à nouveau._

Trowa: Pourquoi il rit ?

Quatre: Il imagine déjà Wufei en jupe.

Trowa: Oh, je vois.

Quatre: Ca va, toi ?

Trowa : T'as vu où je suis ! Et pis, tu me manques.

Duo: Hep les amoureux ! Pas de ça, ici.

Quatre, _soupirant _: On sait !

_Dans le camp romain, un certain dragon gueule comme un putois._

Wufei: JE VAIS TUER CES ONNA ! QUE NATAKU ME GARDE ! RAH ! POUR UNE FOIS QUE J'ETAIS BIEN AVEC MEIRAN ELLES NOUS ENVOIENT AILLEURS ET JE ME RETROUVE EN JUPE EN PLUS ! JE VAIS TUER CES ONNA !

( NdSyt : il gueule assez / NdDP : oui ! )

Heero, _très calme _: Nous sommes des romains.

Wufei: RIEN A FAIRE !

Heero, _zen _: C'est la tenue vestimentaire des romains. Alors, cesses de brailler.

Wufei: MAIS C'EST POUR LES ONNA CE TRUC YUY !

Heero: Pas seulement, dans l'antiquité.

Wufei: MAIS C'EST DEGRADANT ON EST DES HOMMES BORDEL !

Heero: Si j'en juge notre accoutrement, je dirais que nous sommes des légionnaires, et tu es un gradé.

Wufei: RIEN A BATTRE DE CA, JE VEUX PAS PORTER DE VETEMENT DE ONNA !

Heero: Wufei, cesses de gueuler, tu vas rameuter tout le camp.

Wufei: RIEN A BATTRE !

Heero: WUFEI !

Wufei: QUOI ?

Heero: TU TE CALMES ! Et arrêtes de gueuler !

Wufei: grrrrrrrr ! 

Heero: C'est déjà mieux.

Wufei_, un peu calmé :_ Tu sais où on est ?

Heero: Dans un camp de légionnaires romains. Je dirais en Gaule.

Wufei: Quoi d'autre ?

Heero: Il semble que les romains assiègent un village gaulois.

Wufei: Quoi d'autre ?

Heero: Rien.

Wufei: Tu sais au moins où sont les autres ?

Heero: Pas ici.

Wufei: Donc, dans le village ?

Heero: Peut-être. Pas sûr.

Wufei: Tu veux qu'ils soient où, alors ?

Heero: J'en sais rien.

Wufei: En clair, on est mal barré.

Heero: En clair, oui.

Wufei: Que Nataku nous aide.

( NdDP : Nataku ou Homura :-) / NdSyt : arrête de regardé Saiyuki toi, ça te monte à la tête )

_Un soldat entre sous la tente._

Légionnaire: Centurion Caïus Wufus, les hommes attendent vos ordres concernant le village irréductible.

Wufei: Hein, quoi ? _,le pauvre ne savait plus où il en était._

Heero: Très bien. Disposez.

_Le soldat sorti de la tente._

Wufei: T'as compris ce qu'il se passait toi ?

Heero: Tu es centurion, et il y a un problème avec le village assiégé.

Wufei: Et tu sais ce que c'est toi, le problème ?

Heero: Non.

Wufei: On est pas dans la merde, alors.

Heero: Tu l'as dit.

Wufei: Je me demande comment vont les autres, pas toi ?

Heero: Oui. _,fronce les sourcils._

Wufei: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles songeur.

Heero: Tu connais Duo et son sens aigu du rangement.

Wufei: Hum oui, mais je vois pas le rapport.

Heero: Eh bien, je suis tombé une fois sur une BD qu'il avait laissé traîner. Elle parlait de gaulois dont le village était assiégé par les romains. Ils leur résistaient grâce à de la potion magique ou truc comme ça. Et les romains se faisaient toujours latter.

Wufei: Et tu crois qu'on serait dans ce genre d'idioties ?

( NdSyt : vive Duo et son bordel, et pour ses lectures / NdDP :-) ! )

Heero: Bah, vu l'état mental de celles qui nous ont fait ce coup là...

Wufei: Ouais, donc on a des chances pour qu'ils viennent nous latter alors.

Heero: De ce que j'ai lu, les romains attaquent, et les gaulois répliquent.

Wufei: Bon d'accord, je vais devoir envoyer tout le monde se faire latter. Je sens que je vais en entendre longtemps parler de ce moment, moi.

Heero: C'est toi le chef !

Wufei: Génial ! -.-

Heero: Courage !

Wufei: Ouais, pas le choix.

Heero: T'as plus qu'à te lancer !

Wufei: Ouais, allons affronter les lions. _,sort de la tente suivi de Heero. Aux légionnaires,_ LEGIONNAIRES, AUJOURD'HUI, NOUS ALLONS BATTRE CES GAULOIS!

_Acclamation des légionnaires. Certainement des nouveaux car les anciens sont découragés d'avance !_

Wufei, _à Heero_: C'est bon ? Je peux retourner me cacher ?

Heero: Nan ! Tu dois superviser l'attaque. _,aux légionnaire, _ SOYEZ PRET A PARTIR !

Légionnaires: OUI LIEUTENANT HEERUS !

Heero: Je suis ton second.

Wufei: Encore heureux !

Heero, _regardant le camp, et le village, au loin. _: On est pas au bout de nos peines.

Wufei: Et on sait pas pourquoi on est là, en plus.

Heero: Oui. Elles prennent leur temps quand il s'agit de nous informer.

Wufei: Oui, ou alors, elles attendent qu'on soit bien intégré pour nous emmerder, ces onna de malheur.

_Au village, tout le monde s'active auprès du druide Panoramix !_

Quatre: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo: Sûrement les romains qui attaquent.

Trowa: Et on doit faire quoi ?

Duo: Aller voir le druide pour qu'il nous donne de la potion magique, qui fera de nous des surhommes, et on pourra latter les romains !

Quatre: Oo ! Tu plaisantes, là ?

Duo: Nan, on va devoir mettre une décollé monumental au little dragon.

_Duo est mort de rire._

Quatre: Duo ! C'est pas gentil de te moquer.

Duo: Je me moque pas, c'est la vérité. Bon, si on allait goûter cette potion !

Quatre: Je le sens mal.

Trowa: T'es pas le seul.

_Les 3 compères se rendirent vers la dune où le druide distribuait de la potion magique. Au tour de Duo, le druide lui fit une remarque._

Panoramix: Non, Duix ! Tu n'y as pas le droit car tu es tombé dedans quand tu étais petit !

Duo: Mais euh, j'en veux moi ! _,en pensée,_ C'est quoi ce nom de débile en plus ?

Panoramix: J'ai dis non ! Quatrix ! A ton tour !

_Quatre regarde partout pour voir à qui il parle !_

Duo_, à Quatre _: C'est à toi qu'il parle, Quat-chan.

Quatre: Ah ?

Duo_, toujours à Quatre _: Je sais, c'est débile comme nom.

Quatre: C'est pas mieux que Wufei !

Duo_, idem _: Attendons t'entendre celui de Trowa et Heero, et on verra.

Quatre: Oui.

_Il s'avance vers le druide qui lui fait boire la potion. Quatre se sent bizarre, et s'appuie contre un rocher qu'il pousse pas inadvertance !_

Quatre: Oo ! C'est moi qui ai fait ça !

Duo_, explosant de rire_ : Oui oui Quatrix, c'est toi.

Quatre, regardant le rocher : Oo !

Panoranix: A ton tour, Trowix.

_Re explosion de rire venant de Duo. _

Duo: Trowix!

Trowix: Hum.

_S'approchant de la marmite, et va voir Quatre pour voir s'il va mieux. Mais il sent les effets de la potion, et il est légèrement étourdi._

Quatre: Ca va Trowa ?

_Trowa s'appuie lui aussi sur le rocher, et s'étale car le rocher se carapate sous l'impulsion que lui a donné Trowa ! Duo est écroulé à terre se tenant les côtes, tellement il avait mal au ventre de rire. _( NdSyt : limite je suis pareil à Duo / NdDP :-) ! _) Quatre aide Trowa à se remettre sur pied !_

Quatre, _inquiet _: Ca va ?

Trowa, _tout bas pour pas se faire remarquer _: Euh oui, j'ai connu mieux et pire. C'est quoi ce truc ?

Quatre: Bah...apparemment, c'est de la potion magique.

Trowa: Toi, je te laisse plus avec Duo, il déteint trop sur toi.

Quatre: Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Trowa: Nan, tu commences à avoir le même humour que lui.

Quatre, _boudeur _: Alors, explique-moi comment on a autant de force, si c'est pas de la potion magique ?

Trowa: Bon ok, j'ai rien dit, c'est bon.

Quatre: Arrête de bouder !

Trowa:-)

Quatre: Tu vas me faire devenir chèvre !

Trowa: On est 2 alors. :-)

_Quatre se met à bouder dans son coin et Trowa va le rejoindre._

Trowa: Quatre, tu vas pas me faire la tronche, quand même ?

Quatre: Je boude !

Trowa: Quatre !

Duo: Attention les tourtereaux, vous allez finir par attirer l'attention si vous continuez.

Quatre: Duo ! Explique à Trowa ce qu'il a bu, il veut pas me croire !

Duo: C'est une potion qui décuple les forces humaines.

Trowa: Mais ça n'existe pas, sinon on le saurait !

Duo: On est dans une BD, Trowa. Tout est possible.

Trowa: D'accord.

Quatre: Tu me crois, maintenant ?

Trowa: Oui oui.

Quatre: Ah bah quand même !

Trowa: Mais j'ai jamais dit que je te croyais pas !

Quatre: T'as dit que Duo déteignait sur moi, et que je commençais à avoir le même humour que lui !

Trowa, _au bord de la crise de nerf _: Mais, c'est pas la même chose ! ( NdSyt : vive les premières querelles d'amoureux/ NdDP : lol ! )

Quatre: T'as cru que je blaguais, alors que j'étais sérieux !

Duo: C'est bon, vous avez fini votre scène de ménage, le couple marié ?

_Les deux s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler, et dévisagèrent Duo comme s'il était un extra-terrestre !_

Duo: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Quatre: Euh...rien. _,baisse la tête, gêné._

Duo: Toi, on va avoir une discussion quand on pourra être seul tous les deux.

Quatre: Euh...à quel sujet ?

(Duo: toi, moi, cuisine et thé, et tu racontes ta nuit ! NDSyt: nan, je plaisante )

Duo: Toi et notre méché, tu vas y passer.

Quatre: C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Duo: Oh oui ! Et je veux tout savoir ! 

_Et un Quatre couleur écrevisse, et un ! _

Trowa: Les gars, je veux pas vous déranger, mais je crois qu'on a une bataille à livrer, non ?

Quatre: Faut quand même éviter d'amocher Heero et Wufei !

Duo: Pas de problème, tu me vois amocher Heechan toi ?

Quatre: Nan, mais tu vas aller embêter Wufei, et lui, n'a pas de potion magique !

Duo: Moi nan plus, il a pas voulu m'en donné, le vieux barbu.

Quatre: Duo, essaies de soulever le rocher, pour voir ?

Duo: Euh, d'accord. _,Duo soulève et explose le rocher en même temps,_ Ah oki, pas touche au little dragon, alors.

Quatre: Nan ! On y va :-)

Duo: Vi ! Veux voir Heechan !

Trowa: Pauvre Heero.

Quatre: Il est pas au bout de ses peines !

Trowa: Et ils sont pas ensemble. Ca donnerait quoi si c'était le contraire ?

Quatre, _faisant l'innocent _: qu'Heero course Duo ?

Trowa: Nan, qu'ils soient ensemble /.-

Quatre: Bah, on en a eu un aperçu dans l'autre réalité :-)

Trowa, _mode silence revenu _/.-

Quatre: Trowa ?

Trowa: Je dis plus rien moi.

Duo: Vous venez les mecs, vous allez rater la baston !

Quatre: On arrive ! _,tire Trowa, _ Aller ! Viens faire mumuse !

Trowa, _pensée _: C'est décidé, il approche plus Duo.

_A l'extérieur du village, les troupes de légionnaires attendaient le début de l'attaque._

Heero, _à Wufei _: tu lances deux bataillons en formation tortue, pour voir ?

Wufei, _à Heero _: Je le sens mal, mais je le sens mal ! _,aux légionnaires,_ QUE DEUX BATAILLONS EN FORMATION TORTUE SE DIRIGENT VERS LE VILLAGE !

_Les légionnaires obéirent, et deux bataillons s'avancèrent vers le village. C'est à ce moment là, que choisirent les villageois pour foncer dans les romains, et les faire décoller du sol ! Certains atterrirent dans le camp qu'ils venaient de quitter peu de temps avant ! _

Wufei: Je le savais ! Je le savais. Yuy ! 

_Wufei est complètement désemparé._ ( NdSyt : tu m'étonnes )

Heero: Quoi ?

Wufei: Tu crois que si je me tue, on sera tranquille ?

Heero: Toi, oui, mais pas nous.

Wufei: Alors je reste, juste par solidarité.

Heero: Trop aimable._ ,regardant les gaulois., _On les a retrouvé.

Wufei: Ils sont où ?

Heero: Chez les gaulois. Regardes. _,désigne trois personnes._

Wufei: Pour une fois, Duo a un ventre qui ressemble à ce qu'il mange.

Heero: Quatre est plus petit que d'habitude.

Wufei: Et Barton a un marteau à la main, c'est quoi ce délire !

Heero, _réfléchit :_ Duo et Quatre sont les héros de l'histoire, et Trowa est le forgeron du village.

Wufei: Tu lis souvent les bêtises à Duo, ou quoi ?

Heero: Ca traînait. Et j'avais lancé un diagnostique complet sur Wing et sur mon laptop. Donc, rien a faire.

Wufei: -.- Sans commentaire.

Heero: Arrête de râler, t'es bien content de savoir ce qui se passe !

Wufei: Mouais.

Heero: C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils se rapprochent.

Wufei: On a une chance de finir entier si on se tire en vitesse ?

Heero: Replis ?

Wufei: Oui.

Heero: LEGIONNAIRES ! REPLIEZ-VOUS !

Duo, _au loin _: DEJA ? ON A PAS EU LE TEMPS DE S'AMUSER AVEC LES GENERAUX !

Heero: -.-" C'est pas vrai !

Quatre, _à Duo _: Regardes qui sont les gradés !

Duo: Vi ! Heechan et Fei Fei, on va les voir ?

Quatre: Attention, on leur fait rien !

Duo: Nan nan, veux voir Fei Fei en jupe, moi !

Trowa: Irrécupérable.

Quatre: Tu l'as dit. Mais ça peut être drôle ! Allons-y, Duo :-)

Trowa: Soit leur perso déteignent sur eux, soit Duo est devenu un vrai môme et il embarque mon Quatre dans ses conneries.

( NdSyt : les 2, je crois ! lol / NdDP : me too ! )

Quatre: Tu viens Trowa :-)

Trowa: Oui. _,pour lui-même,_ Il faut bien vous surveiller.

Heero, _à Wufei _: On a de la visite !

Wufei: Oh non ! Pas Duo ! Je me casse, dis leur que tu ne m'as pas vu. _,il essaye de se tiré, mais une voix l'interpelle._

Duo: Alors Caïus Wufus, on veut pas dire bonjour à ses gaulois préférés !

Wufei: Kuso. ( NdSyt : je sais pas le dire en chinois / NdDP : me too ! )

Quatre: Coucou vous deux !

Wufei, _à lui-même _: Veux mourir.

Heero: Du nouveau de nos tortionnaires ?

Duo: Nope.

_SEA apparut et figea le temps pour pouvoir parler librement avec les garçons._

SEA: Kikou les bisho !

DP, _apparaissant _: Toujours fracassante, tes entrées !

SEA: Bah c'est plus marrant !

Wufei: JE VAIS LES TUER CES ONNA !

DP, _le fusillant du regard _: N'y penses même pas, Wufei !

Wufei: LAISSEZ MOI LES COUPER EN RONDELLES, LES DEPECER, LES ECARTELER, ...

Duo: Calmos le dragon, ou on va rester comme on est très longtemps.

DP: Tout à fait de ton avis !

Trowa: Pourquoi on est là ?

DP: Très bonne question ! Pourquoi ils sont là ?

SEA: Tu le sais pas ?

DP, _réfléchissant _: Euh...

Quatre: Elle a encore fait nuit blanche ?

SEA: Oui, mais pas pour les même raisons que la dernière fois !

DP: Nan ! Ils ont passé la nuit à m'appliquer de la crème contre les coups de soleil que je me suis prise au Parc Astérix !

(NdSyt : t'es pas drôle là, peux même plus faire de commentaire sous entendu / NdDP : XD ! )

SEA: Ah vi, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

Duo: Ah ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

SEA: La même chose que ce que toi, tu veux faire à Heerus.

Duo: # :-) # 

Heero: oô ! è.é C'est pas bientôt fini !

SEA: De quoi ?

Heero: -.-" Nan, rien !

SEA: Moi aussi, je t'aime Heechan !

Duo: Hé ! C'est mon Heechan !

SEA: XD !

Trowa: On peut revenir à la discussion initiale ?

Quatre: Se serait bien.

DP: Le 1er qui me touche l'épaule, je l'étripe !

SEA: Pourquoi ils te toucheraient ?

DP: Ca se voit dans les yeux de Wufei. Il veut se venger ! _,à Wufei,_ T'as pas intérêt !

Wufei: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Duo: Calmes-toi Wufei, on ira plus vite si tu tentes rien contre elle.

Wufei: grrrrrrr !

DP: Couché, Rex ! ( NdDP : un peu de latin ? nan ! )

_Et un Duo mort de rire, un !_

Heero: Quelle est la mission ?

SEA: Faire en sorte que les gaulois et les romains soient ami ami.

Duo: C'est une blague ?

DP: Est-ce qu'on rigole ?

Trowa: Non.

DP: Alors c'est pas une blague.

Wufei: Que Nataku veille sur nous.

DP: Nan ! Lui, il fait dodo !

Wufei: Hein ?

DP: Nataku est indisponible pour le moment.

Wufei: Comment tu peux dire ça ?

DP: Je tiens ça de Kanzeon Bozatsu !

Wufei: Je dis plus rien.

DP:-)

Heero: C'est tout ?

SEA: Euh vi ! Et toi, t'as rien à dire ?

DP: Qui ? Moi ?

SEA: Nan, je parlais de Heero. Alors t'as pas un truc à dire à quelqu'un toi ?

Heero: Non.

SEA: Roooooooo ! Le menteur !

Heero: J'ai dis non.

DP, _grand soupir _: Ce sera pour plus tard, alors ! On y va ?

SEA: Ouep, au moins Kyra aura fait mieux que nous sur ce sujet. A plus, les bisho !

Quatre: Que viens faire Kyra, là-dedans ?

DP: Bah ça, interrogez Heero ! R'voir tout le monde !

Duo_, une fois les filles parties _: Heero !

Heero: Quoi ?

Duo: Elles voulaient dire quoi en parlant de Kyra !

Heero: Rien d'important.

Duo: Pourquoi je le crois pas ?

Quatre: Pourquoi poses-tu cette question, alors que tu connais la réponse.

Duo: Parce que je veux une réponse. Alors Yuy, de quoi elle parlait ?

Heero: De rien. _,regardant les légionnaires qui regardent Heero et Wufei discuter avec des gaulois, _ Retournez au village. Nous sommes sensés être ennemis, et non amis.

Duo: Bien reçu, lieutenant Heerus ,_il fit voler Heero à 3km de là où il se trouvait, _Maintenant, il sait voler. _,il partit en direction du village._

Quatre: Duo !

Duo: Ici, c'est Duix, et les romains vont en prendre pour leur grade !

_La voix de Duo se faisait sévère._

Quatre: N'oublies pas la mission.

Duo: Vous la ferez sans moi, car je ne ferais rien pour être ami avec Yuy !

Quatre, _inquiet _: Duo !

Duo: Duix ! Et venez, on va fêter la défaite des romains !

Quatre: Je le sens mal, Trowa.

Trowa: Moi aussi.

Wufei: Yuy va devoir s'expliquer, si on veut pas se retrouver esclaves des 2 folles.

Quatre: Wufei, tu devrais aller le chercher.

Wufei: Yuy ou Duo ?

Quatre: On s'occupe de Duo, puisqu'on est gaulois. Toi, occupes-toi d'Heero, t'es romain !

Wufei: Ouais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais il l'a fait voler loin aussi !

Quatre: Raison de plus !

Wufei: Tu vas pas me faire voler aussi, j'espère ?

Quatre: J'y avais même pas pensé ! Aller ! Va le retrouver !

_Quatre s'approcha du pauvre centurion, et l'envoya voler avec les oiseaux par un bon crochet du droit._

Wufei, _en volant _: Tu me le paieras ! ( NdSyt : Tient la team rocket qui vole ! ah non, c'est Wufei ! lol )

Trowa: Sans commentaires.

Quatre: Bah quoi ? Il sera plus vite aux côtés d'Heero !

Trowa: Duo déteint sur toi.

Quatre: Tu crois ?

Trowa: T'as vu où est Wufei ?

Quatre: Où ?

Trowa: Sûrement pas loin de Heero.

Quatre: Où est le problème ? On rentre ? Faut aller voir Duo !

Trowa,_ complètement blasé par son petit ami _: Je te suis.

_A 3 km du village, 2 romains se remettaient d'une chute !_

Wufei_, se massant son œil _: Aieuh, il a de la force cachée, Winner.

Heero: C'est la potion magique.

_Il se replace une jambe cassée._

Wufei: Il a raison, t'es pas humain.

Heero: Hn ?

Wufei: Bon Yuy, il s'est passé quoi avec Kyra ? Parce qu'on a Duo qui nous fait une crise, et il veut pas aider pour la mission, et je veux pas être l'esclave de ces fêlées !

Heero: Il ne s'est rien passé.

Wufei: Vas l'expliquer à Duo, lui le croit pas, et il est pas le seul.

Heero, _s'énerve _: Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ne c'est rien passé ! On a juste discuté. Depuis quand c'est interdit ? Et pourquoi il pique une crise ?

Wufei: Du calme Yuy. Ok, vous avez discuté. Ca, je veux bien le croire. Et il pique une crise parce qu'il est jaloux, voilà. Avec Kyra et l'autre Duo, t'as semblé plus humain, alors qu'avec lui, rien. Il a le droit de se poser des questions, non ?

Heero, _loin d'être zen _: Et il est jaloux, pour ça ? Et c'est moi qu'on dit bizarre !

Wufei: Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux, de toute façon. Alors, c'est pour ça que vous allez bien ensembles.

Heero: Qu'est-ce que tu insinues !

Wufei: Ce que toi tu comprends, dans ce que j'ai dit.

Heero: Nan, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut nous caser ?

Wufei: Parce que vous vous tournez autour depuis le début. Voilà, pourquoi ! Et que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Heero: On se tourne pas autour !

Wufei: A peine ! Lui, te course toute la journée, et toi, tu le fuis. Non, vous vous tournez pas autour !

Heero: Tout ce qu'il cherche à faire, est de changer mon mode de vie, alors qu'il me convient très bien ! Voilà pourquoi je le fuis ! ( NdDP : pas beau de mentir ! )

Wufei: Il essaie de te décoincer. C'est tout.

Heero: Je lui ai rien demandé !

Wufei: Parce que moi, je lui ai demandé de m'emmerder, peut-être ?

Heero: Toi, tu t'emportes trop facilement !

Wufei: C'est devenu un jeu entre nous. Il me casse les pieds, je le course avec mon sabre, il se planque derrière toi, et tout le monde est content. Même si c'est un emmerdeur de première, je crois que j'aurais pété les plombs, s'il n'avait pas été là. Et si tu continues tes conneries, je vais finir par te le piquer.

(NdSyt : il cause le Wufy / NdDP : lol et Heero s'emporte ! tu crois que c mieux / NdSyt : trop drôle OOC à mort )

Heero: Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Duo. Il ne m'appartient pas, à ce que je sache !

Wufei: Donc, ça te dérange absolument pas, que je sorte avec lui ?

Heero: Et pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Wufei: On pourrait finir ensemble dans un même lit.

Heero: Et alors ? C'est vos cul, pas le mien !

Wufei: Donc, tu t'en fous complètement.

Heero: Exactement.

Wufei: D'accord, je te prends au mot, alors. Dès que je revois Duo, je lui fais du rentre dedans.

Heero: Comme tu veux !

Wufei: C'est réglé alors. Bon, on devrait peut-être rentrer au camp, non ?

Heero: Hn.

_Il s'éloigne en direction du camp._

Wufei: Merci de m'attendre.

_Il le rejoint, et alla au camp. Du côté des gaulois !_

Quatre, _cherchant Duo :_ Mais où il est !

Trowa: Je sais pas.

Quatre: T'as vraiment pas d'idées ?

Trowa: A part les endroit haut, mais vu sa corpulence, ça va pas être pour lui. Ou les endroits sombres. Je vois pas où il peut être.

Quatre: Ca sens la bouffe par-là, allons voir !

_ils se dirigèrent vers l'odeur, et y trouvèrent Duo ! _

Quatre: Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt !

_Duo continuait de manger, sans faire attention aux deux autres._

Quatre, _pas content _: Duix ! Arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête !

_Il continue toujours de manger._

Trowa: Duix, t'arrêtes tes conneries, oui ?

Quatre, _plein de gratitude _: Merci !

Trowa: De rien.

( NdSyt : euh ils sont seuls ou pas / NdDP : à toi de voir ! tu veux des témoins / NdSyt : euh pas trop s'ils doivent parler d'Heero / NdDP : alors il est seul ! )

Duo: Foutez-moi la paix !

Quatre : Hors de question !

Duo: Et pourquoi ?

Quatre: Tu veux vraiment devenir l'esclave de ses dames ?

Duo: Hn. _,continue de bouffer._ ( NdSyt : il mange pas vraiment, il bouffe )

Quatre: Ca veut dire quoi, ce "hn" ?

Duo: M'en fous !

Quatre: Arrêtes de faire le gamin !

Duo: Je fais le gamin, si je veux !

Trowa: Pas si ça nous retombe dessus. Avec tes conneries, on va devenir les esclaves de ces timbrées ! ( NdSyt : j'en trouve des surnoms pour nous, ça fait peur )

Duo: Rien à battre !

Quatre: Bah pas moi !

Duo: Lâchez-moi la grappe ! Allez roucouler où vous voulez !

Quatre: On peut pas dans cette situation !

Duo: Lâchez-moi ! J'en ai marre !

Quatre: Bah moi aussi !

Duo: Au moins, on est d'accord sur un truc. Alors, vous me lâchez !

Trowa: Quand tu voudras remplir cette mission.

Duo: Pas demain la veille !

Quatre: Alors on te lâche pas !

Duo: Restez si vous voulez, mais moi, je change pas d'avis, et qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis le romain !

Quatre: T'es vraiment casse-pied !

Trowa: On peut aller chercher Heero, pour qu'il te remette les idées en place, si tu veux ?

Duo: Il reste là où il est Yuy. Il est très bien là-bas.

Quatre: Duo ! Depuis quand tu appelles Heero par son nom de famille ?

Duo: Depuis maintenant.

Quatre: Et pourquoi ça ?

Duo: Marre d'être sympa avec lui, et de me faire envoyer sur les roses ! Ca fait mal, à la longue.

Quatre: Et si tu lui disais réellement ce que tu ressens, peut-être qu'il réagirait autrement ?

Duo: Ouais bah là, c'est pas les roses où j'atterris, mais je vais direct à la falaise. Y aura moins de sang qu'une balle dans la tête.

Quatre: T'en sais rien ! Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance ! Heero est distant pour se protéger, c'est tout.

Duo: Ouais, mon cul, oui ! Il est distant parce que je l'emmerde, plutôt !

Quatre: Je ne pense pas. Tu lui en veux parce qu'il s'est tout de suite entendu avec Kyra ?

Duo: Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose qu'il parle avec cette meuf !

Trowa: T'as fini de nous faire le jaloux d'opérette ? Ca devient lassant, là !

Duo: Je t'emmerde, moi !

Quatre: Duo ! Si Heero s'est bien entendu avec elle, c'est parce qu'ils étaient pareils ! C'était le double d'Heero. Ils ont vécu des choses semblables. Et Duo t'a dis que ça n'avait pas été facile pour l'amadouer !

Duo: Mais j'en ai rien à faire de cette greluche ou de Yuy ! Arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec ça !

Quatre: Pourtant, il est la source de ta mauvaise humeur !

Duo: Qu'est-ce que Yuy aurait affaire avec mon humeur ? Il n'est pas le centre de ma vie, non plus !

Trowa _,ironique_: Non, pas du tout !

Quatre: Alors pourquoi t'as pris la mouche, quand il a refusé de nous dire ce qui c'était passé avec Kyra ?

Duo: ...

Trowa: Duo, dis quelque chose.

Duo: ... ... Lâchez-moi.

_Il se lève, et s'en va dans la forêt._

Quatre, _gros soupir _: C'est pas gagné.

Trowa: Il faudrait qu'on voit Wufei, pour savoir s'il a réussit à faire parler Heero.

Quatre: Oui, mais comment ?

Trowa: Attendons la nuit, on pourra sortir plus facilement.

Quatre: Entendu.

( NdSyt : on fait quoi / NdDP : on passe à la nuit / NdSyt : ouep )

_Au camp romain, une ombre sortait sans se faire voir, et allait en direction de la forêt. Dans celle-ci, deux autres ombres attendaient la première._

Wufei: Mais où est ce putain de village ? On y voit rien, dans cette putain de forêt ! ( NdSyt : putain, le retour lol ! dsl c'est sorti tout seul )

Quatre: Sois un peu plus poli, Wufei !

Wufei: Winner ?

Quatre, _apparaissant devant lui _: Bah oui ! Qui veux-tu que se soit ?

Wufei: JE NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT PAS OU JE SUIS ! IL FAIT NUIT ET ON GELE ! ALORS T'ES REFLEXIONS BIDON, TU TE LES GARDES !

Trowa: Calme-toi Wufei, ce n'est que nous.

Wufei: Ouais, encore heureux.

Quatre: Et arrêtes de hurler ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Wufei: ouais ouais, mais cette histoire me tape sur les nerfs !

Quatre: Je vois ça ! Alors ?

Wufei; Plus têtu, tu meures.

Quatre: T'en sais pas plus, alors ?

Wufei: Rien, à part qu'avec Kyra, ils n'ont fait que discuter. De quoi, j'en sais rien exactement, mais je crois que c'est en relation avec Duo.

Trowa: Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Wufei: Il m'a presque hurlé dessus en disant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'on le voit avec Duo.

Quatre: Il s'est emporté à ce point ? Tu l'as un peu bousculé ?

Wufei: Bon, il a pas hurlé, non plus. Mais, venant de lui, c'était juste un léger énervement. Donc, en clair, c'est comme s'il gueulait. Bon, j'ai mis la barre haut, je lui ai dit que puisque Duo, l'intéressait pas, bah moi, je me le ferais bien.

Quatre: Oo ! Vraiment ?

Wufei: Oui.

Quatre: Et comment a-t-il réagit ?

Wufei: "C'est vos cul, pas le mien !" Voilà texto, ce qu'il m'a dit. ( NdSyt : et vive le copier/coller )

Trowa: En clair, aucun des deux n'admettra ce qu'il ressent pour l'autre.

Quatre: S'en devient désespérant ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?

Wufei: Il faut tout faire pour que ces deux là se mettent ensembles.

( NdDP : c foutu, on n'y arrivera jms ! )

Quatre: Oui, mais comment ? Heero n'a pas l'intention de faire un pas dans cette direction ! Et Duo lui en veut beaucoup !

Wufei: Et si on montrait à Yuy les affres de la jalousie ? Peut-être qu'il réaliserait enfin ?

Quatre: Tu veux draguer Duo ! Ca marchera pas ! Il te sait hétéro !

Wufei: Qui a dit que j'étais hétéro ? Pas moi. Je l'ai jamais affirmé. J'ai peut-être été marié, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis hétéro. Je suis peut-être bi ? Personne ne le sait.

Trowa: Ca peut peut-être marcher !

Quatre: Oui. Mais que fait-on pour Duo ?

Wufei: On sait tous qu'il a Yuy dans la peau, même s'il se met avec quelqu'un d'autre, seul Yuy compte à ses yeux. Alors, laissons Yuy tout faire.

Quatre: Mais, et toi dans tout ça ?

Wufei: Moi, j'aide deux amis.

Quatre: Entendu, alors. En espérant que ça marche !

Wufei: Oui, espérons-le.

Trowa: Sinon, on peut dire adieu à notre liberté.

Quatre: Quels têtes de pioches, ces deux là ?

Wufei: Tu l'as dit, Winner.

Quatre: Bon, passons à notre seconde mission !

Trowa: Comment amener les romains et les gaulois à être amis ?

Quatre: Oui ! Il faudrait que les romains demandent une trêve, enfin de pouvoir discuter avec les gaulois. D'établir une entente.

Wufei: Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les romains, mais avant de pouvoir les réconcilier, si Yuy et Duo ne sont pas réconciliés, ça sera dur.

Quatre: Oui, mais comment veux-tu approcher Duo, si on ne rapproche pas les gaulois et les romains avant ?

Trowa: C'est un vrai cercle vicieux ce truc !

Wufei: Et si on demandait à Duo de me rejoindre ici, et que moi, je demandais à Yuy de me suivre pour qu'il me protège, en cas d'attaque. Il me verrait faire mon numéro à Duo, qui répondra, j'en suis sûr, et après, c'est à lui de jouer.

Quatre: C'est une idée. On va faire ça . On dira à Duo que tu veux le voir. Rendez-vous demain, même heure !

Wufei: Demain, même heure. Ils n'y verront que du feu. Surtout que Yuy pense réellement que Duo m'intéresse.

Quatre: Ils sont vraiment casse-pied !

Trowa: Pas qu'un peu.

Quatre: On ferait bien de rentrer.

Wufei: Oui, on risquerait de remarquer notre absence.

Quatre: Alors, à demain !

Wufei: A demain, et espérons que ça marche.

Trowa: Oui.

_Tous trois repartirent vers leurs camps respectifs !_

( NdDP : on fait quoi ? Quatre qui informe Duo et Wufei qui informe Heero qu'il sort la nuit, où on passe direct au rdv / NdSyt : comme tu veux / NdDP : euh...on passe direct / NdSyt : si tu veux )

_Le lendemain, Duo, intrigué que Wufei veuille le voir, se rendit dans la forêt. Tandis que Wufei avait informé Heero qu'il partait en repérage. Heero l'avait suivit au cas où, et parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ! Duo attendait Wufei dans la clairière, sans s'être rendu compte que deux paires d'yeux l'observaient ! Wufei arriva enfin à la clairière, et se doutait bien que Heero le suivait ! _

Wufei: Duo ? _,manque de se prendre une racine, _Forêt à la con !

Duo: C'est Duix ! Et tu me veux quoi Caïus Wufus ?

Wufei: Ah bah ça fait plaisir ! Quel accueil !

Duo: Qu'est-ce que tu veux romain ?

Wufei: Nan, mais vas-y mollo ! Je suis pas romain !

_Regard qui tue de la part du Shinigami qui n'avait pas envie de parler._

Wufei: Mouais. T'es pas d'humeur toi. Vide ton sac, ça te fera du bien !

Duo: J'ai rien à dire, capiche ?

Wufei: T'es sûr ?

Duo: Oui.

Wufei: Bien, alors.

_Wufei se rapproche de Duo, et le colle contre lui. Il commence à l'embrasser dans le cou._

Duo: Oo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Dit-il surpris et déstabilisé ! _

Wufei: J'ai envie de toi, c'est défendu ?

_Il continue son manège, en espérant que Heero voit tout ce qu'il se passe._

Duo, _effaré _: Mais_... ,se laisse légèrement aller contre Wufei, _...je te croyais hétéro ?

Wufei: Et pourquoi je ne serais pas les deux ? C'est interdit ?

_Il remonte lentement, et lèche le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui arrache un gémissement à Duo. _

Duo: J'ai jamais dit ça...je suis étonné...c'est tout.

Wufei: Et pourquoi?

_Il continue de faire perdre les pédales à Duo. _

( NdSyt : je sens qui y en a un qui bout non / NdDP : qui ? Heero :-) / NdSyt : ouep / NdDP : on s'amuse bien à mettre les nerf du perfect soldier à rude épreuve :-) / NdSyt : ouep lol )

Duo, _qui commence à perdre contenance _: T'as été marié...et t'es plutôt...proche de ...Sally...et tu es très imaginatif...quand il s'agit des...différentes façons...de me tuer.

Wufei: Comme le dit le dicton, "qui aime bien, châtie bien", non ? 

_Toujours sur l'oreille de Duo et redescend progressivement vers sa gorge._

Duo, _re gémissement _: T'as aucun scrupule !

Wufei, _voix douce et sadique _: Aucun. _,pensée,_ alors Yuy, que penses-tu du spectacle ?

_Les mains de Wufei étaient devenues un peu plus entreprenantes, et Duo gémissait de plus bel. Un peu plus loin, Heero assistait à la scène, et pour une fois, il avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur. Il avait d'abord ressentit de la jalousie quand Wufei avait approché Duo. Mais en entendant celui-ci réagir ainsi, une infinie tristesse s'était peinte sur son visage._

( NdDP : il va s'pendre / NdSyt : t folle, sinon on perd notre couple 01/02 / NdDP : lol ! tu sais à quel point je suis tordu ! et désabusé / NdSyt : oui je sais )

_De l'autre coté, Quatre et Trowa voyaient le manège de Wufei, et Quatre sentait la répercussion de celui-ci sur Heero._

Quatre, _tout bas, à Trowa _: Je crois qu'on est allé trop loin. _,sent la douleur d'Heero._

Trowa: Comment tu le sais ?

Quatre, _très pale ! _: Je sens ce que ressent Heero. Il a abaissé ses barrières.

Trowa: Alors oui, on a été trop loin. Mais comment faire comprendre à Wufei qu'il faut qu'il arrête ?

Quatre: On fait du bruit.

Trowa: Oui.

Quatre: On leur fait croire que quelqu'un approche ?

Trowa: Ou un animal. Ca semblerait plus logique dans une forêt.

Quatre: C'est toi l'expert.

Trowa: On va essayer de faire croire que des sangliers charge. Je crois qu'il doit y en avoir pas mal dans cette forêt.

Quatre: Heureusement, c'est le plat préféré des gaulois ! Et comment on imite des sangliers qui chargent ?

Trowa: Comme ça.

_Il avait prit un morceau de bois assez important et tapait dans les fougères. Ce qui faisait très bien le bruit des sangliers, et il imitait très bien aussi leur cri. _( NdSyt : je sais pas si ça le fait vraiment bien mais je m'en balance les couilles, si j'en avais bien sûr / NdDP : lol ! )_ Quatre retenait difficilement son envie de rire ! _

Trowa: Aides-moi, au lieu de rire.

Quatre: Ok, mais tu fais les cris ! Tu y arrives mieux !

Trowa: D'accord.

_Quatre s'exécute. Du côté de Duo et Wufei._

Wufei: Tu entends ça ?

_Les mains toujours baladeuses, mais tous les vêtements encore présents._

Duo: Hum ? Oui, c'est quoi ?

Wufei: Je crois qu'on dérange les animaux de cette forêt. On reprendra plus tard nos activités, quand tu auras retrouvé tes formes surtout !

( NdSyt : pas oublié, Duo est ds le corps d'Obélix )

Duo, _moue _: Mouais. C'est sûr que ce corps n'est pas pratique !

Wufei: Et je préfère, et de loin, ton vrai corps.

_Petit suçottement au niveau du lobe._

Duo, _gémit _: Dit donc, ça te réussit d'être romain !

Wufei: Qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme ça tout le temps ?

Duo: D'habitude, tu me poursuis avec ton sabre, pour me tuer !

Wufei: Je le fais peut-être pour attirer ton attention, tout comme toi quand tu te caches derrière Yuy, quand je te poursuis.

_Duo se renfrogne au nom d'Heero._

Wufei: J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Duo: Non. Je vais rentrer.

Wufei: Duo ?

Duo: Hum ?

Wufei: Tu ne me caches rien, j'espère ?

Duo: I run, I hide, but I never lie. _,pensée, _ à quoi bon penser à lui, alors qu'il me repousse sans cesse. Je suis qu'un idiot qui s'accroche pour rien !

Wufei: Oui, et c'est ce que tu fais de mieux, te cacher.

Duo: Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Wufei: Rien, à toi de comprendre. Je rentre au camp. 

_Sur ces paroles, Wufei partit en laissant Duo, sans se retourner une seule fois._

Duo, _pour lui-même _: Wufei, à quoi tu joues.

_Il regardait la direction dans laquelle il était partit, sans savoir qu'Heero avait assisté à cette scène entre eux, mais était partit dès qu'il avait entendu du bruit. Après quelques minutes de marche, Wufei interpella Heero._

Wufei: Yuy !

_Mais Heero ne répond pas ! _ ( NdDP : petites huîtres ! petites huîtres ! ms les p'tites huîtres ne répondent pas ! elles avaient été toutes mangées ! )

Wufei: YUY!

_Heero s'arrêta en sursautant, il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Chose qui n'a pas échappé à Wufei ! _

Wufei: On rêve ?

Heero, _qui c'était recomposé un masque de froideur _: Je réfléchissais. Au fait, toutes mes félicitations.

_Reprend sa marche._

Wufei: Pour ? _,joue les innocents._

Heero: Toi et Duo. Ton repérage a été fructueux, on dirait. Comme tu mettais du temps à revenir, je venais voir ce qui te retenait. Je vous ai vus, et j'ai fait demi-tour. ( NdDP : roooo le menteur ! )

Wufei: Oh ça. Dans une semaine, c'est finis ! ( NdSyt : oh le salaud ! j'adore Wufei ! )

Heero, _levant un sourcil _: Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

Wufei: J'ai dit qu'il m'intéressait, j'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

Heero: Ah. _,repart._

Wufei: Pourquoi, ça te gène ?

Heero: Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?

Wufei: Je sais pas, mais Duo doit être un sacré bon coup au lit ! ( NdSyt : ra les mauvaises expressions qui reviennent, vivent les mois d'examens qui m'ont fait péter les plombs / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero: Si tu le dis. Mais fais comprendre à Duo, tes intention. Je tiens pas à récupérer une loque en guise de coéquipier pour les prochaines missions, s'il s'accroche à votre relation.

Wufei: Tient, "Perfect Soldier" s'inquiète pour les autres, c'est nouveau !

Heero: Il en va de la sûreté des missions.

Wufei: Oh oui, les missions ! C'est sacré les missions ! On peut prendre du bon temps tant que rien ne nuit aux missions !

( NdSyt : il est rien cynique Wufei, je le kiffe / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero: Argh et puis, fait ce que tu veux ! Je reprendrais les missions en solo. Tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes, comme ça ! _,s'en va._

Wufei, _à lui-même _: Tu vas bientôt craquer Yuy. Ca ne fait aucun doute.

_Après le départ de Wufei, et de Duo, Quatre et Trowa restaient un peu dans la forêt, le temps que le petit blond se calme._

Quatre: Qu'avons-nous fait.

Trowa: Arrêtes de paniquer comme ça. Ca nous aidera pas.

Quatre: Oui, mais...si tu savais comme c'est douloureux. Heero souffrait vraiment.

Trowa: Je crois que l'idée de Wufei n'est pas si bonne que ça, en fin de compte.

Quatre: C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il a remonté ses barrières, mais quelque chose c'est brisé.

Trowa: Parfois, il faut être brisé pour se rendre compte de ce qui est important. _,penseur._

( NdSyt : pas celui de Rodin / NdDP : lol ! j'imagine bien Trowa ds cette pose / NdSyt : mdr )

Quatre: J'ai peur pour la suite.

Trowa, _prenant Quatre dans ses bras _: Il faudra qu'on revoit Wufei, pour lui demander de se calmer. Ca serait le mieux.

Quatre: Oui.

_Sur ce, les deux derniers G-boys présents dans la forêt rentrèrent au village gaulois. Le lendemain, au village gaulois, le tailleur de menhir était dans sa carrière, et avait un sourire aux lèvres, mais il était aussi songeur._

Quatre: Duix ? _,timide, prêt à se prendre une engueulade._

Duo, _se sachant seul avec son ami _: Oui, Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Quatre: Ca va ? _,près à éviter un menhir !_

Duo: Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Quatre: Bah, hier, c'était pas la joie.

Duo: Hier, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui. Et demain sera un autre jour.

Quatre: oô !

Duo: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre, on dirait que quelque chose te gène ?

Quatre: Bah...c'est qu'on pouvait pas te parler, hier.

Duo: Hum désolé, je me suis légèrement emporté pour rien hier.

Quatre: Vraiment ?

Duo: Hum hum.

Quatre: Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'humeur ?

Duo: Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est tout.

Quatre: C'est tout ?

Duo: Oui, pourquoi ?

Quatre, _innocent _: Bah la prochaine fois que t'es d'une humeur exécrable, on t'assomme !

Duo: Hum hum, si tu veux.

Quatre: oô ! Au risque de raviver ta mauvaise humeur, que comptes-tu faire pour la mission ?

Duo: Hum rien. 

Quatre: Wufei ne t'a pas convaincu ?

Duo: Il a essayé.

Quatre: Et ?

Duo: Et je ne ferai rien pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais je ne dis pas que je vous aiderai.

_Gros soupir de Quatre._

Quatre: Il faut tout faire pour ne pas tomber dans leurs pattes !

Duo: Hum, si tu veux.

Quatre, _les points sur les hanches _: Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Duo: Oui, je t'écoute Quat-chan

Quatre, _boudeur _: Ca n'en a pas l'air !

Duo: Mais si, tu as dit qu'il fallait tout faire pour ne pas tomber entre les griffes des deux folles dingues

Quatre, _soupirant _: Bon, tu m'as écouté. Duo ?

Duo: Oui ?

Quatre: On est sensé être les héros, non ?

Duo: Oui, et ?

Quatre: Normalement, Wufei devra faire le premier pas. Je dirais au chef que je suis d'accord dans cette démarche. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton soutien. Tu n'auras plus à intervenir après, mais on sera plus crédible face au chef, si tu soutien mes dires.

Duo: De toute façon, Obélix soutient toujours Astérix, donc je vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas.

Quatre: Oui, mais t'as dit que tu voulais pas nous aider.

Duo: J'ai dit aussi que je ne vous mettrai pas de bâtons dans les roues.

Quatre: Merci.

Duo: Hum.

Quatre: Je vais te laisser.

Duo: Hum

_Quatre partit rejoindre Trowa, pour l'informer de la situation. Trowa, dans sa forge, attendait que Quatre vienne lui donner les dernières nouvelles._

Trowa: Alors ?

Quatre: Il est de meilleure humeur, mais ne nous aidera pas. Il m'a assuré qu'il ne ferait rien pour compromettre ce que nous ferons, mais n'en fera pas plus.

Trowa: C'est déjà ça.

Quatre, _soucieux _: Oui.

Trowa: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Quatre: Hier, on a fait une grossière erreur qui sera difficile à réparer.

Trowa: Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Quatre: Duo était certes de meilleure humeur, mais paraissait ailleurs. A croire que ses sentiments pour Heero n'importent plus. Et j'ai peur qu'Heero ne fasse une bêtise.

Trowa: Il va falloir faire attention alors, et voir Wufei le plus vite possible.

Quatre: Oui, mais comment le prévenir ? Argh ! Elles ne font rien pour nous faciliter les choses !

Trowa: Si elles nous veulent comme esclaves, elles vont tout faire pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, comme le fait que Heero et Duo soient en froid.

Quatre: Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur nous ?

Trowa: Va savoir, mais je pense qu'on est pas les premiers sur qui ça tombe.

Quatre: Les autres ?

Trowa: Oui, ceux qu'on a vu, je pense qu'ils y ont eu droit aussi.

_SEA qui apparaît sans crier gare._

SEA: Kikou les bisho !

_Et deux bisho qui se cassent la gueule, et deux ! _

DP, _apparaissant _: vas-y mollo, ils sont sur le cul, maintenant !

SEA: Oui, mais c'est trop drôle de les voir comme ça !

DP, _secouant la tête _: Je vous plains les gars !

Trowa/.-;

Quatre: oô ! Euh...pourquoi vous êtes là ?

DP: Pour éclaircir les choses !

Trowa: C'est-à-dire ?

SEA: Vous êtes les seuls à subir ce genre de choses.

Quatre: Vraiment ? oô !

SEA: Vi, mes bisho, je les ai kidnappé, sauf un qui est venu tout seul.

Trowa: Un malade.

DP: Nan, amoureux !

Quatre: Oo ! Vous rigolez !

SEA: Nope, il est venu pour moi, mon Chibi Ryu !

DP: Quant à moi, j'en ai récupéré trois avant qu'ils crèvent, et les trois autres, je les ai gagné au poker, après les avoir plumé !

Trowa: Qu'est-ce qu'on a mérité pour subir tout ça ?

DP: Une chance de vous en sortir !

Trowa: Pourquoi on a pas eu droit au poker aussi ?

DP: Parce que c'était plus drôle !

Quatre: -.-"

Trowa/.-"

SEA: Rooooooo ! Faites pas la tête ! Où en est le couple Maxwell/Yuy ?

Quatre, _méfiant _: Pourquoi cette question ?

SEA: Oh, comme ça.

Quatre: Vous avez foutu la zizanie !

SEA:-)

Trowa: Vous êtes contentes de votre coup ?

DP: Croyez le ou non, mais on veut les voir ensembles !

Trowa: C'est difficilement crédible, et c'est Wufei qui en profite !

SEA: QUOI ! S'IL TOUCHE A UN CHEVEU DE DUO, IL EST MORT LE DRAGON !

DP: Comme si t'étais pas au courant !

SEA: XD

Quatre, _désespéré _: Pourquoi nous !

SEA: Parce qu'on vous adore.

Trowa: Génial. /.- Pourquoi vous avez pas prit Merquise ou Kushrenada, ça aurait été mieux, voir même le bonbon ! On aurait été tranquille !

DP: Sais pas ? Parce que vous êtes choupi :-)

SEA: Et super bien foutu ! Miam !

Quatre: Pourquoi la chance nous a quitté ?

( NdDP : aucun n'a tilté que g parlé de 6 mecs ! alors qu'ils en ont vu que 5 / NdSyt : je vais te dire moi nan plus / NdDP : lol ! )

Trowa: C'est qui le 6ème ? On en a vu que 5.

SEA: C'est celui qu'elle planque dans son lit, il est tellement crevé qu'il peut pas bouger de la journée !

( NdSyt : ça y est, je l'ai placé / NdDP : lol / NdSyt :-) )

DP: Le pauvre chou ! Mais j'alterne, comme ça, il est moins crevé !

( NdSyt : c'est qui le 6ème / NdDP : Zechs ! )

SEA: Ouais, entre lui et Folky, y a pas beaucoup d'alternance.

DP: Mais si ! Y a Kanon et Homura, aussi ! Sanzo, je l'attaque par surprise car avec son fichu caractère, c'est pas facile. Et Kougaiji, quand il essaie pas de piquer le soutra de Sanzo !

SEA: Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis. Entre Zechs et Folken, ça change pas beaucoup.

Quatre: Zechs !

Trowa: Pas Merquise ?

SEA: Si ! Il a perdu au poker, c'est ça ?

DP: Oui !

Trowa: Je garde le tablier de forgeron.

DP: Gneu ?

SEA: Geu !

Trowa: Je suis sûr que vous trichez aux cartes !

DP: Moi ? Nan !

SEA: On est de vrais petits anges.

DP: Caches tes cornes, elles sont visibles !

SEA: Fucking shit ! _,met ses mains sur ses cornes._

Quatre: -.-°

Trowa/.-;

DP: Bon bah, on va vous laisser !

SEA: Ouep, on a des bisho à aller voir, et vite sinon, j'en ai un qui va encore me faire une crise. Je le sens.

DP: Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être jaloux celui-là ! C'est étonnant qu'il supporte les autres membres du harem !

SEA: Bah Sword, il s'entend super bien avec Chibi Ryu, ils sont presque pote. Yugi, c'est limite, et Yami, c'est pareil, tant qu'il joue pas au con, ça va. Et Tobé, vu qu'il dit rien, ça passe.

DP: Moi, ça va ! Ils jouent même au poker ensemble, pour voir là où ça a foiré !

SEA: Les pauvres ils trouveront jamais.

DP: XD ! Les autres me doivent la vie, alors ils disent rien, et ils m'aiment bien !

SEA: Ouep.

Quatre: -.-°

Trowa: Oh mon dieu.

DP: Ah ! J'ai un dieu, si ça vous intéresse !

Trowa: La prochaine fois, je me tais. /.-

DP:-)

SEA:-)

DP: Bon aller ! On vous laisse !

SEA: A plus, les bisho !

_Elles disparaissent._

Trowa: Donc, maintenant faut vraiment tout faire pour les mettre ensembles, sinon elles vont nous tuer.

Quatre: Nous foutre dans leur harem, ça c'est sûr. Nous tuer, se serait trop beau !

Trowa: Hum, c'est vrai, ça serait un cadeau pour nous.

Quatre: On est mal barré !

Trowa: Très.

Quatre, _soupirant _: Que fait-on ?

Trowa: On essaie de calmer Wufei, déjà ça serait bien. Pour la suite, je sais pas.

Quatre: Encore faut-il le contacter.

Trowa: On ira le voir cette nuit.

Quatre: Dans le camp ?

Trowa: Oui.

Quatre: On a plus qu'à attendre, alors.

Trowa: Hum.

_La nuit venue, deux ombres se faufilèrent jusqu'au camp romain, et entrèrent dans une tente, où ils tombèrent sur Heero !_

Heero, _froid comme à son habitude _: Que faites-vous ici ?

Trowa: On cherchait la tente de Wufei.

Heero: C'est celle d'en face.

Trowa: Merci.

Quatre: On revient. Va falloir mettre en place cette fichue mission.

Heero: Entendu. _,leur indique la sortie et retourne sur son lit ! _

Trowa, _à Quatre _: Ca va être plus dur que prévu.

Quatre, _à Trowa _: Oui. Il souffre, je le sens. Il est prêt à jeter l'éponge. C'est effrayant.

Trowa: Allons voir Wufei, et on avisera ensuite.

Quatre: Oui.

_Il entrèrent dans la tente que leur avait désigné Heero. Wufei était sur son lit en train de réfléchir._

Wufei: 'lut

Quatre: Faut qu'on te parle.

Wufei: Je m'en doute. A propos de Yuy et Duo ?

Quatre: Oui. La situation est grave.

Wufei: C'est-à-dire ?

Quatre: Quand Heero vous a vu, il a abaissé ses barrières.

Wufei: C'est déjà ça.

Quatre: Wufei...c'est si douloureux...

Wufei: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Quatre: J'ai sentit ça douleur. C'était comme un gouffre. Il...souffre...et il est prêt à laisser tomber.

Wufei: En clair, j'ai été trop loin.

Trowa: Hum.

Wufei: Génial. -.-

Quatre: Il faut faire quelque chose. _,porte sa main à son cœur._

Wufei: Vous avez une idée ?

Quatre: Non.

Trowa: Désolé.

Wufei: On est pas dans la merde. 

Quatre: Il se détruit de l'intérieur, mais ne laisse rien paraître.

_Il regarde en direction de la tente d'Heero._

Wufei: Tu te trompes.

Quatre: Quoi ?

Wufei: Tu te trompes. Il croit ne laisser rien paraître, mais il s'inquiète pour Duo.

Quatre: Comment ça ?

Wufei: Dès que je parle de Duo, il se renferme un peu plus, mais il ne veut pas que je lui fasse du mal. Il veut tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux, même s'il doit s'éloigner.

Quatre: S'il tente de s'éloigner, cela n'augure rien de bon.

Trowa: C'est vrai. Que faire pour les rapprocher ?

Wufei: Aucune idée.

Quatre: On est mal. D'autant plus, qu'on a eu la visite de nos bourreaux.

Wufei: Et ?

Quatre: Visiblement, elles aiment jouer les marieuses.

Wufei: Oh. OO

Quatre: Et on a appris qu'il fallait pas jouer au poker avec celle qui s'appelle Dark Polaris.

Wufei: oO

Trowa: Elle triche. Elle a réussi à plumer Zechs.

Wufei: Merquise ?

Quatre: Oui, et du coup, il a atterrit dans son harem.

Wufei: Dommage.

Quatre: Hein ?

Wufei: Rien rien #:-)#

Quatre: -.-", mouais.

Trowa: Toi, tu nous caches un truc avec Merquise.

Wufei: Nan nan ! #:-)#

Quatre: Bah voyons !

Wufei: #:-)#

Quatre: Que fait-on pour Heero ? Car là, on arrivera pas à s'en sortir sans ces deux là ! Et tu risque d'aller retrouver Zechs, au harem !

Wufei: Interessant, hum désolé.

Quatre: Wufei !

Wufei: Désolé, j'ai rien dit.

Trowa: Il faudrait que Heero se rende compte que Duo tient à lui.

Wufei: Mais comment ?

Quatre: A part mettre Heero en danger...

Wufei, _sourire sadique _: Comme exécution pour trahison envers César, pour avoir sympathisé avec l'ennemi ?

Trowa: T'es vraiment extrémiste, toi !

Wufei: C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

Quatre: Et si tu fais un truc pareil, Duo s'attaque à tous les romains qu'il trouve, et adieu notre liberté, car la mission aura capoté !

( NdDP : on apparaît pour changer les termes de la mission qui devient "Heero et Duo: le couple !" / NdSyt : ouep )

DP, _apparaissant _: Pas sûr !

SEA, _apparaissant aussi _: On change les données de la mission.

Quatre: Nan, mais vous avez pas fini de nous faire sursauter comme ça !

DP: Estimez-vous heureux, on change votre mission !

Trowa: On fait quoi cette fois-ci, on doit faire une danse devant César ?

DP: C'est une idée ! J'imagine bien la tête de Jules ! Mais nan !

Wufei: Alors c'est quoi ?

SEA: Mettre Heechan d'amour et Dudul adoré ensembles !

( NdSyt : les surnoms débiles que j'ai encore trouvé moi )

DP: Tu t'améliores pas niveau surnom, toi !

SEA: Merci !

DP, _secouant la tête _: Enfin bref ! Vous nous les foutez ensemble par tous les moyens, et on passe à autre chose !

Wufei: Sérieux ?

SEA: Sérieux.

Quatre: "On passe à autre chose", ça signifie sûrement pas que vous nous laisserez en paix !

SEA: T'as tout compris Quatchanounet ! On a beaucoup d'épreuves en tête. Pas vrai, ma puce ?

DP: Vrai !

Quatre: -.-" m'étonne même pas.

Wufei: Euh, on peut rajouter une clause, si on réussit vos épreuves ?

DP: oô ! Laquelle ?

Wufei: Récupérer Zechs.

Quatre: Oo ! -.-" C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Wufei: Quoi ?

Quatre: Rien. -.-°

Trowa: Alors c'est possible ?

SEA: Darky ?

DP, _à Trowa _: Pourquoi cette question, il t'intéresse aussi ?

Trowa/.- Non, mais ça calmera Wufei.

Wufei: Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre.

DP, _réfléchissant _: J'en connais qui auront plus de boulot, mais ça marche. Il sera soulagé de l'apprendre, tient !

SEA: Tu m'étonnes qu'il sera soulagé ! T'es pire que moi, la nuit !

Wufei: De quoi elles parlent ?

Quatre: J'aime mieux pas le savoir !

Trowa: T'en ferais des cauchemars, je pense.

Wufei: Je veux savoir !

DP: Dis-toi simplement que tu seras comblé !

Wufei: Pourquoi je le sens mal moi ?

DP: Sais pas :-)

SEA: Pauvre Folken, il va vraiment avoir du boulot, lui !

DP: Il sera relayé par Kanon !

SEA: Il va être content encore ! Je crois qu'il doit regretter sa prison au bord de la mer, lui !

DP: Il se faisait royalement chier au temple sous-marin, et il veut plus entendre parler de Rhadamanthe !

SEA: Oki !

Wufei: Ca vous dérange pas qu'on entende tout ce que vous dites, là ?

DP: Non, pourquoi ? Ca vous gène ?

Wufei: Oui. -.-

DP: Si t'es pas gentil, je te donne pas Zechs !

Wufei: J'ai rien dit alors ! #:-)#

DP: Est mieux ! Vous avez fini les requêtes ?

Trowa: Rien à dire.

Quatre: Moi non plus.

Wufei: ...

SEA: On peut partir alors. Et faites en sorte que Duo et Heero soient ensembles, sinon ça va barder.

DP: Salut, les gars ! _,disparaissent !_

Trowa: Déjà un truc en moins à faire.

Quatre: Oui, mais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, risque d'être difficile !

Wufei: Au moins, on est plus libre de nos mouvements.

Quatre: Oui. On suit ton idée ?

Wufei: Trowa ?

Trowa: J'ai rien d'autre à proposer.

Wufei: Donc, on suit mon idée. Mais, il ne faut pas dire à Yuy et Duo que l'autre mission est à l'eau, sinon on y arrivera jamais.

Quatre: C'est évident. Comment on fait ?

Wufei: On attend le matin, je fais prisonnier Yuy, et je l'emmène devant votre village. Je le ferai exécuter là-bas.

Quatre: Heero risque de mal réagir. _,regardant à nouveau vers sa tente, _ Bien que je craigne qu'il se laisse faire.

Wufei: Oui, sûrement.

Quatre: Alors, à demain.

Wufei: Bonne nuit, les gars.

Quatre, _pensif _: Bonne nuit.

Trowa: Bonne nuit.

( NdSyt : Tu le trouves pas un peu salaud et sadique Wufei / NdDP : il se défoule ! et t'as pas arrêté de dire que tu l'adorais comme ça / NdSyt : ouep dsl, je crois que mes hormones se lâchent ac Wufy )

_Le lendemain matin, dans le camp romain, une tente était entourée de garde avec leur pilum prêt à être envoyé en cas d'attaque._

Wufei: HEERUS! SORS DE TA TENTE !

( NdDP : et vive O Tempura, O Mores / NdSyt : je l'ai pensé en plus )

_Au cri de Wufei, Heero se précipita en dehors de sa tente, pour se retrouver face aux soldats._

Heero, _cherchant à comprendre, regarde Wufei : _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Wufei: Tu es considéré comme traître à César !

Heero: oô !

Wufei: Tu seras exécuté devant le village gaulois, puisque tu t'es retourné contre nous, pour les aider à nous vaincre !

_Heero ne répond pas, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Wufei fait ça._

Heero, _regardant Wufei dans les yeux. _: Si ça peut aider la mission.

Wufei: Ca m'aide dans MA mission, à moi ! 

_Lui rendant son regard. Heero ferme les yeux et se laisse emmener par les soldats._

Wufei, _pensée _: Quatre avait raison. Il a laissé tombé. Faites que Duo se rende compte de ses conneries aussi.

_Les soldats emmenèrent Heero jusqu'au village gaulois. Heero fut jeter à terre avec une forte brutalité, car les soldats croyaient vraiment que leur lieutenant était un traître._

Wufei: GAULOIS ! VENEZ ASSISTER A L'EXECUTION DES TRAITRES A CESAR!

_Duo qui était en train de prendre son petit déj, vit une tornade blonde débarquer, complètement affolée !_ ( NdDP : l'est bon acteur, lui ! )

Quatre: Duo ! Viens vite ! Ils vont l'exécuter !

Duo: Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Quatchan ?

Quatre: Il faut ce dépêcher ! Vite !

Duo: Mais, Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien !

Quatre: Duo ! Il va mourir !

Duo: Qui va mourir ?

Quatre: Heero !

Duo: Quoi ?

_Quatre n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit que Duo était sorti de la maison, et était parti sur la balustrade qui entourait le village, et regardait par-dessus pour vérifier les dires de son ami._

Duo, _dans un murmure _: C'est pas vrai, pas lui.

Wufei: REGARDER GAULOIS CE QUE NOUS FAISONS A CEUX QUI VOUS AIDENT ! SOLDAT PREPAREZ-VOUS !

Duo, _idem _: Oh non.

_Duo se précipita vers la porte du village._

Trowa: Qu'est-ce que tu fais Duo ?

Duo: Heero est en danger. Faut le sortir de là !

Trowa: Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_Dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. Duo ne se fit pas prier, et se précipita hors du village._

Duo: CA SUFFIT !

_Il envoie valser quelques romains ! _

Wufei: QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

_Personne ne pu lui répondre, que Duo se trouvait déjà devant lui._

Wufei: Tient, un gaulois qui est venu délivrer ce traître, c'est mi…nable.

( NdSyt : il est horrible Wufei )

Duo: Pourquoi ?

( NdDP : clair et concis ! )

Wufei: Pourquoi quoi ?

Duo: Pourquoi t'attaquer à Heero ?

Wufei, _se rapprochant de Duo pour que personne ne l'entendent _: Mais pour être sûr que tu seras à moi Duo. Et que rien ne se mettra sur ma route.

Duo: Tu es ignoble, Wufei.

Wufei: Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Duo: Tu l'auras cherché. PAF ! _,envoie valdinguer Wufei !_

Wufei: TU ME LE PAIERAS MAXWELL ! ( NdSyt : oh la Team Rocket, ah non c'est Wufyfy qui apprend à voler / NdDP : il s'envole vers d'autres cieux ! de préférence le 7ème ciel ac Zechs / NdSyt : lol / NdDP :-) )

_Duo se dirigea vers Heero et faisant voler les romains l'en empêchant, le prit sous son bras comme un ballon de rugby, et fila vers la forêt. _

( NdSyt : ils sont où les rugbyman / NdDP : s/ le calendrier / NdSyt : viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! bave rien que d'y repenser / NdDP :-) )

Quatre, _regardant la scène. _: Faudra remercier Wufei !

Trowa: Oui, s'il est pas trop amoché le pauvre.

Quatre: Faut dire qu'il mâche pas ses mots !

Trowa: Qui aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait être si ignoble quand il le voulait.

Quatre: Oui. Faudra prévenir Duo qu'il n'a fait ça, que pour leur bien. Sinon, on risque d'avoir Shinigami aux trousses !

Trowa: Oh oui, et c'est Zechs qui sera pas content. _,avec un petit sourire._

Quatre: S'il est pas amorphe !

Trowa: Oui.

_Dans la forêt, Duo avait enfin arrêté sa course et avait déposé Heero sur un tronc d'arbre._

Heero, _légèrement déboussolé _: Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Duo: De quoi ?

Heero: Wufei.

Duo: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Heero: oô.

Duo: Quoi ?

Heero: Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble. Alors pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé valdinguer comme ça ?

Duo: Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé te tuer peut-être ?

Heero, _hausse les épaules _: ma vie n'est pas si importante. ( NdDP : l'est dépressif mon Heero ! )

Duo: MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ? BIEN SÛR QUE TA VIE EST IMPORTANTE !

Heero: Mais pourquoi tu t'emportes ? _,broie du noir comme c'est pas permis ! _

Duo: T'es vraiment con toi. Je m'emporte si je veux, d'abord !

Heero: Si tu le dis.

Duo: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? Je te reconnais pas.

Heero: C'est rien. Tu devrais retourner au village.

Duo: Heero, pourquoi tu me dis jamais rien. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Heero: Si.

( NdDP : dépressif ! )

Duo: On le dirait pas. Même avec l'autre Duo, tu étais plus expressif. Mais quand c'est moi, tu te renfermes. J'ai l'impression que tu voudrais que je sois loin de toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je partirais une fois que tout ça sera fini. Je demanderai à G de me mettre dans une autre équipe.

( NdSyt : il est dépressif ton ménestrel / NdDP : vip. / NdSyt : oh non lui aussi il fait cabrelbeuk lol )

Heero: Ca sera inutile. J'ai déjà pris la décision de reprendre les missions solo.

Duo: Pourquoi ?

Heero: C'est personnel. _,se lève et chancelle._

Duo_, le rattrapant _: Restes assis. ,_dans un murmure,_ Pourquoi tu me détestes Heero ?

Heero, _interloqué _: Quoi ?

Duo: Hum ? Quoi quoi ?

Heero: Pourquoi crois-tu que je te déteste ?

Duo: Tout simplement parce que tu me parles pas. Tu me fuis plus qu'autre chose, et pi maintenant, tu veux partir de l'équipe. Alors pourquoi, je n'aurais pas le droit de penser que tu me détestes, hein ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ?

( NdSyt : il déprime lui aussi, c'est les soldes sur les déprimes ou koi en ce moment lol / NdDP : -50, tout doit disparaître ! déstockage / NdSyt : mdr )

Heero: C'est ton droit, mais c'est faux. Je ne te déteste pas.

Duo: On le dirait pas.

Heero: Je suis désolé. _,se relève et chancelle à nouveau. _ ( NdDP : serait pas un peu blessé le Hee-chan :-) )

Duo, _le rattrapant de nouveau _: Tu restes assis, j'ai dis ! Tu sais que je peux te faire rester immobile si je le veux ! Et tu as l'air blessé, non ?

Heero: Rien de bien méchant. Un légionnaire m'a blessé avec son glaive, en tant qu'avertissement.

Duo: Si je le trouve, je le tue celui-là.

Heero: Tu l'as envoyé valser à plus de 3 km.

Duo: Ouais bah, s'il survit, il saura qui est Shinigami, celui-là.

Heero, _souriant légèrement _: Pour le moment, il sait qui est Obélix.

Duo: Ah ! Enfin un sourire ! Il y a longtemps que j'en avais pas vu un !

Heero: Profites, ils sont une espèce en voie de disparition.

Duo: C'est un miracle ! Tu fais de l'humour ! Il resterait plus que tu dises que tu m'aimes, et je mourrais heureux ! _,se reprenant,_ Oublies ce que je viens de dire.

Heero: Duo ?

Duo: Oublies, j'ai dis. _,avec une couleur rouge au niveau du visage._

Heero, _regardant Duo _: Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

Duo: Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait de savoir, puisque tu restes pas avec nous ? Tu dois t'en moquer, non ? _,les yeux brillants de tristesses._

Heero: Si j'ai décidé de partir,...c'est parce que...

Duo: Parce que quoi ?

Heero, _soupirant _: Moi qui m'étais juré de ne rien te dire. _,regarde Duo, _ Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose à faire alors que tu es sensé être avec Wufei, mais... je t'aime Duo.

Duo, _s'énervant _: Stupid Japanese, this isn't because that I'm with Wufei, that I don't care your emotions ! I love you, Heero ! You and not Wufei ! _,sur ces paroles, Duo sauta au cou de Heero. _

( NdSyt : si c'est mal dit m'en fous / NdDP : lol ! ) ( NdDP bis : pardonnez-moi si la correction n'est pas bonne, mais il est 0h32, et je suis naze. J'ai le cerveau qui marche au ralenti, et c'est pas top ! )

Heero, _sous Duo _: Oo !

Duo: What ?

Heero: Tu m'aimes ?

Duo: Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Heero: Que tu tentais juste de me faire râler.

Duo: Si c'était ce que je cherchais, j'aurais pas passé mon temps à faire râler Wufei !

Heero, _toujours sous Duo _: Hn. M'en veux pas de te dire ça...mais tu pèses ton poids...et tu appuies douloureusement sur ma blessure.

Duo: Oups, désolé ! _,se mettant à coté de Heero,_ C'est mieux ?

( NdSyt : imaginer Obélix sur Heero! tut tut tut une auteur écroulé de rire sur son clavier mdr / NdDP :-) )

Heero: Oui, merci. _,petit sourire de gratitude._

Duo: Tu es très beau quand tu souris, Heero.

Heero: Pas sûr. Là, t'as pas droit au sourire carnassier qui dérange J. C'est assez drôle à le voir trembler imperceptiblement. Je suis tout sauf beau dans ces cas là.

Duo: Pour moi, tu seras toujours beau. Même si tu me détestais, tu resterais pour moi, la personne que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours.

( NdSyt : ça fait peur qd on voit que je peux passer du salaud de première ac Wufei au romantique ac Duo / NdDP : t schizo / NdSyt : sans rire )

Heero: Je te l'ai dis. Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime comme un fou. Kyra a réussit à me le faire avouer à moi-même. C'est pour me tirer les vers du nez, qu'on s'était isolé.

Duo: Il n'y a vraiment qu'un Yuy pour tirer les vers du nez à un autre, on dirait.

Heero: S'en est effrayant !

Duo: Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi, quand tu fais subir un interrogatoire, qu'on ait du mal à rester de marbre.

Heero: Oui.

Duo: Et maintenant que tu me l'as dit, comment tu te sens ?

Heero: Mieux. _,fermant les yeux, _Bien mieux.

Duo: Ca me fait plaisir. Il faudrait peut-être rejoindre les autres, pour continuer la mission, non ?

Heero: Oui, mais ça ne va pas être facile, vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

Duo: Tu penses à Wufei ?

Heero: Pas seulement. Je suis considéré comme un traître par tous les légionnaires. Ma blessure en est la preuve. _,montre sa plaie par laquelle il perd beaucoup de sang. _ ( NdDP : tragique ! )

Duo: Déjà, on va soigner cette plaie, et on va attendre la nuit. Je te cacherais dans ma maison, et pis on pourra peut-être utiliser ta condition pour notre mission.

Heero: Entendu.

( NdDP : les autres rappliquent / NdSyt : en tout cas Wufei, vu qu'il a volé ds la forêt, les autres doivent sûrement attendre le retour de Duo pour avoir des nouvelles / NdDP : sf s'ils st curieux, et viennent aux nouvelles ! alors tout le monde rapplique / NdSyt : ouep, on commence par Wufei ou les 2 autres / NdDP : Wufei et les 2 autres rappliquent pr sauvez la peau de Wufei / NdSyt : c'est ce que je pensais aussi )

_Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans les arbustes._

Wufei: Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez mis du temps, tous les deux !

Duo, _énervé _: TOI ! TU NE MERITE MEME PAS DE VIVRE ! TU LE SAIS WUFEI !

Wufei: Hé ! Calmos Duo ! J'ai le droit de dire quelque chose pour ma défense ?

Duo, _toujours énervé _: TOUT CE QUE TU AS LE DROIT DE DIRE C'EST TA PRIERE AVANT DE MOURIR !

_Duo allait se jeter sur le pauvre descendant de la dynastie Chang._

Quatre, _arrivant et tirant Duo en arrière, par les nattes _: On se calme !

Duo, _idem _: Lâches-moi, Quatre ! Que je fasse la peau à ce salaud, qui ne mérite même pas de piloter un Léo !

Trowa: Calmes-toi Duo. Wufei a fait tout ça pour vous aider.

Heero: On s'est fait manipuler en beauté, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo: A croire Heechan, à croire. Et vous étiez au courant tous les deux, je parie. _,lançant un regard à l'autre couple de l'équipe._

Quatre: Bah, oui. C'était notre mission !

Heero: oô !

Quatre, _regarde Duo _: Bah fais pas cette tête !

Duo: Comment ça, votre mission ! Je croyais qu'on devait faire en sorte que les gaulois et les romains deviennent amis !

Wufei: Ca a changé entre deux. Ca s'est transformé en "couple Yuy/Duo". Mission donnée par les deux folles, elles-même.

Trowa: Et en même temps, Wufei en a profité pour changer les termes du contrat.

( NdSyt : il cause Trowa tu trouve pas / NdDP : oui ! )

Heero: En quoi ? On peut rentrer chez nous ? ( NdDP : naïf ! )

Trowa: On récupère Merquise.

Duo: Et pourquoi on récupère Zechsy Blondy ?

( NdSyt : le surnom à la con comme d'hab )

Heero: Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

Quatre: Wufei tient à le sortir du harem, pour convenance personnelle !

Wufei: #:-)# 

Duo: Toi, tu nous caches un truc, little dragon.

Wufei: Nan nan ! #:-)#

Heero: Si on le récupère, il va nous suivre dans cette galère ?

( NdSyt : euh Zechs est libéré s'il réussisse cette mission ou le truc global / NdDP : bonne question ! autant lui faire vivre cette galère :-) et comme ça, Wufei sera plus tout seul / NdSyt : et pi ça fera 3/3 en perso / NdDP : ouaip ! tu gardes Wufei, moi je prends le blondinet / NdSyt : oki )

Duo: Pauvre Zechs, entre Wufy et Heechan, ça va pas être la joie pour lui.

Wufei: C'est WUFEI, Duo !

Quatre: Je crois qu'on aura bientôt la réponse à ta question Heero.

_Et comme par hasard, ils disparaissent vers une autre réalité ! _ ( NdDP : que se crée une autre dimension ! )

**A suivre…To be continued…Tsuzuku… ****( NdDP: on va se limiter à trois langues ! )**

Syt: Cela vous à plus ?  
DP: Euh... ( c'est fout l'inspiration que j'ai ! )  
Wufei: plus de jupe !!!!  
DP , _cherche dans sa pauvre mémoire _: je sais plus si t'y as droit à nouveau :-)  
Wufei : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
Zechs: hum...ça dépend de la tenue :-)  
Wufei : Zechs! è.é  
Zechs: oui ,_ innocent comme pas 2 !  
_Wufei: t'es incurrable -.-  
Zechs: meuh non ! je suis pas malade !  
Syt: vous êtes gentil mais on voudrait avoir des reviews, quoique les lecteurs peuvent lire le chap qui vient après pour en donner.  
DP: ... ,_ plus rien à dire !_ :-x  
3ème enquiquineuse inconnue: à au prochain chap qui vient tout de suite pour s'excuser du retard pris.


	5. Gundam baby wing

**Gundam Wing Délirium**

**Auteur:** Dark Polaris et Syt the Evil Angel ou DP et SEA.

**Série :** Bah…Gundam…enfin je crois  
SEA : si on veut, avec quelques modifications quand même, surtout niveau taille mais on dira pas de quoi. :)  
DP: c'est malin !  
SEA: nyark nyark nyark !

**Genre :** Bah Gundam :-), que du Gundam et toujours Gundam.

**Disclaimer : **ne sont toujours pas à nous. malheureusement !  
SEA: il y en a un que je le laisse volontier à son auteur.  
DP: lequel ? oô  
SEA: une mini piplette méchée.  
DP: méchée ou éméchée.

**Couples :** Quatre/Trowa, Duo/Heero fraichement constitué, et un troisième, mais vous devez déjà avoir devinez qui c'est. 

SEA: G et J !DP: Oo ! pouah ! nan, c'est pas eux !  
SEA: encore heureux sinon bounjour les cauchemards !  
_Duo partit se rendre très vite au toilette en entendant cette nouvelle.  
_DP: petite nature !  
Duo,_ des toilettes_: beuark, vous avez qu'à pas dire des horreur.  
DP: évites-nous les détails !  
SEA: bon bah place au chap avec beaucoup de courses poursuites.

**Chap 4 Gundam Baby Wing**

_Et comme par hasard, ils disparaissent vers une autre réalité ! _( NdDP : que se crée une autre dimension ! ) _Ils réapparurent dans les couloirs d'une base, où ils virent deux gamins de 6-7 ans se poursuivre, et passer devant eux comme des fusées, sans se soucier de leur présence._

Gamin1: Si je t'attrape, t'es mort !

Gamin2: Faudrait déjà que t'y arrives !

Tous: Oo !

( NdSyt : est qui les mome / NdDP : à ton avis / NdSyt : Wuf et Duo / NdDP : bingo / NdSyt : mdr )

Duo: C'est qui ces momes ?

Quatre: Ils me rappellent quelqu'un...

Zechs, _qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu. _: Dans quelle galère, je suis encore tombé !

Wufei, _surpris _: Zechs ?

Zechs: Oui ? _,complètement blasé, par les facéties de l'une de leurs bourreaux !_

Trowa: Bon, au moins, on sait qu'elles tiennent paroles. Zechs, tu pourras remercier Wufei de ta libération.

Zechs ( NdDP : petite description _) ,qui n'avait plus son masque, portait un jeans moulant, et un T-Shirt tout aussi moulant, en plus d'une veste en cuire qu'il tenait à la main ! _: Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Mais je pensais le remercier en privé ! _,regarde Wufei !_

Wufei: Hum hum. #:-)# 

Duo: Eh ben Wufy, pourquoi t'es rouge ?

Wufei: Lâche-moi Duo ! #-.-#

Zechs:-)

Duo: Bon, ça serait bien si on savait où on est, et pourquoi aussi ? Zechs, elles t'ont rien dit avant de t'envoyer à nous ?

Zechs, _réfléchit _: Elles m'ont juste dit "bon baby-sitting !".

Heero: C'est quoi, cette histoire !

Quatre: Ils vous rappellent personne, ces enfants ?

Trowa: Si, Wufei poursuivant Duo.

Wufei/Duo: Hé !

( NdSyt : j'ai pas d'idée et comme c'est ton idée à toi, lance le truc bien si tu veux que je puisse aider / NdDP : ok ! )

_Alors qu'ils étaient à leurs réflexions, ils entendirent des éclats de voix venant d'une pièce._

Voix 1: G ! Ton protégé est une vraie peste ! Il embarque le mien dans les pires bêtises, alors qu'il n'a jamais été comme ça !

Voix 2: Allons J, calmez-vous, vous allez nous faire une syncope !

J: Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, H ! Votre protégé, est un vrai démon quand il s'y met !

G: Oh, calme-toi, vieux bougre ! Si ton poulain se déchaîne, c'est peut-être qu'il en profite pour se venger de l'entraînement inhumain que tu lui as fait subir !

J: Répètes un peu ça !

O: Allons, du calme. Le mien aussi est très actif !

S: Vous plaignez pas ! Le mien est une vraie pipelette ! A croire qu'il tente de rattraper tout le temps qu'il a passé à rester silencieux !

Tous, _dans le couloir _: Oo !

Duo: Je rêve, ou c'est nos mentors qu'on vient d'entendre ?

Heero: Pas de doute, c'est J.

Quatre: Et c'est la voix de H !

Trowa: Et celle de S.

Wufei: Et enfin la voix de O.

Duo: Donc, les pestes qu'on a vu, c'était vraiment Wufei et moi enfants.

Quatre: Faut croire.

Duo: Euh, on fait quoi alors ?

Heero: Visiblement, ils ont du mal.

Zechs: D'où le baby-sitting.

Wufei: Il va donc falloir qu'on se tape ces petites pestes.

(NdSyt : on se pointe pour les détails ou pas / NdDP : on se pointe / NdSyt : je te l'ai demandé la première/ NdDP :-) / NdSyt : donc on se pointe, mais c'est toi qui explique la mission / NdDP : lol ! elle est toute simple ! ils jouent les baby-sitters et empêchent les mad de faire des crises cardiaques / NdSyt : ouep mais jusqu'a qd aussi, c'est là le truc savoir l'élément qui fera que leur mission est réussie / NdDP : euh...ça renforce leurs couples, on officialise le 05/06, et les mômes redeviennent ados, et Heero envoie chier J / NdSyt : oki, dc les mome ont subi une expérience / NdDP : connerie de J, inversion de vaccins, effets secondaire ! mais les gamins st tellement dures, qu'ils ont pas le temps de plancher s/ l'antidote / NdSyt : oki on se pointe pour tout raconté alors, c'est Heero qui va encore être content je le sens / NdDP : ouaip ! )

_Les 6 g-boys essayaient de trouver une solution quand leurs deux bourreaux préférés arrivèrent._

SEA: Kikou les bisho !

_Et re ! ils sursautent tous !_

DP: T'as encore gagné ! Salut les gars !

SEA: Nyark nyark nyark !

DP: Tes cornes !

SEA: M'en fous, j'ai mon auréole qui contraste !

DP: C'est pas crédible, le coup de l'auréole, avec des cornes !

SEA: M'en fous ! Je suis ange et démon, en même temps !

Zechs, _blasé ! _: Et ça recommence.

Duo: Ca arrive souvent ?

Zechs, _archi blasé _: Tout le temps.

Duo: D'accord.

SEA: Et pis, c'est pas ma faute si Dieu et Satan ont couché une nuit ensembles, et que je suis apparue après !

Tous, _sauf Zechs qui connaît déjà l'histoire _: Oo !

DP: Dieu est une femme comme dans Dogma !

Duo: Ca vous dérange pas qu'il y ait des chrétiens dans le coin ?

DP: Nan ! Je suis athée !

SEA: Non-pratiquante, quand on voit l'état de la mère que j'ai. Et cherches plus à avoir son aide, elle est morte !

Duo: Oh my god !

DP: Nan, l'est morte !

Duo: Hn.

Trowa: Nous fais pas ton Heero, quand même !

( NdSyt : miracle Trowa fait de l'humour )

Heero, _à Trowa _: Faux frère !

Trowa: Moi aussi, je t'adore !

( NdSyt : il a fumé du sushi ou koi Trowa ? )

Wufei: Barton, il t'arrive quoi au juste ?

Trowa: Aucune idée, ça sort tout seul !

_Et une DP morte de rire, et une ! Suivit d'une SEA !_

Zechs: Cherchez pas les gars, ce sont elles !

Duo: Comment ?

Zechs: Tu veux même pas le savoir. -.-"

Duo: D'accord.

Trowa: C'est comme ça que tu te retrouvais dans le lit de DP ? _,se plaquant les mains sur la bouches,_ Pas ma faute !

Wufei: QUOI ? 

( NdSyt : je kiffe ce passage / NdDP : me too ! )

_DP est encore plus morte de rire ! Et SEA est écroulée à terre ! _

Heero: Que doit-on faire à part garder des gamins ?

Quatre: Moi, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ils sont dans cet état !

SEA: Darky, tu ou je leur dis ?

DP, _bondit, pire qu'une gamine _: C'est mon tour !

SEA: Let's go, girl, alors !

DP: Alors, vous devez vous occuper des petits, le temps que les mads rattrapent la connerie qu'a fait J, en inversant par inadvertance des vaccins, dont les effets secondaires ont transformé toute votre équipe en gamins. Ils sont tellement durs que les mads ont pas le temps de plancher sur l'antidote. Une fois qu'il aurons retrouvé leur age normal, vous passerez à une autre mission :-)

Duo: Encore une connerie à J. A quand les missions où il fait pas de connerie lui.

Wufei: Tu peux parler Duo, t'es pas mieux par moment !

Duo: Ouep, mais moi, je joue pas avec vos vies aussi, en tout cas, pas sur le plan génétique !

Heero, _pensif _: Vous n'avez presque rien vu des expérimentations de J.

Duo: Ah parce qu'il est capable de pire ?

Heero: Oui.

Duo: Toi ?

Heero: Hn.

Duo, _dans un souffle_: Ok, je vois.

SEA: Alors bon courage, les bisho !

DP: Vous arrachez pas les cheveux !

_Sur ces tendres paroles, elles disparurent._

Quatre: On va voir les mads ?

Wufei: On a pas trop le choix.

Trowa: Je sens un mal de crâne arriver, pas vous ?

Quatre: Oui. Ca va pas être de tout repos !

Duo: Aller, haut les cœurs ! Allons voir les savants fous, avant qu'ils nous fassent une crise cardiaque !

Heero: S'ils n'en font pas en nous voyant.

Duo: Parles pas de bonheur, ça serait trop beau que J fasse une crise !

Heero: On verra bien.

_Il ouvre la porte de la pièce où les mads s'engueulent !_

J: 01 n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, s'il n'avait pas été entraîné là-dedans, par 02 !

Heero, _froid comme d'hab ! _: Qu'ai-je fais ?

_Tous les mads se retournent vers les nouveaux arrivant._

J: Comment est-ce possible ? _,blème ! _

Heero, _à Duo : _A deux doigts de la syncope !

Duo, _à Heero _: Sans rire. Salut les vieux !

J: Un peu de respect, 02 !

Heero: De votre part aussi ! On est venu vous sauver la mise !

Duo: Bien dit, Heechan.

Heero: Merci :-)

Duo : Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton respect ? Et bien profond en plus !

J: 01 !

Heero: Quoi ?

J: Depuis quand tu me parles ainsi, 01 ?

Heero: Depuis que j'en ai marre, et que j'ai piqué une grosse déprime ! Ca défoule ! Ah, _petit sourire car il sait que ça va le faire chier , _ et depuis que je sors avec Duo !

J: QUOI ? TU VAS REPRENDRE TON ENTRAINEMENT ET PLUS VITE QUE TU NE LE PENSES 01 !

Duo: Vous faites ça à mon Heechan, et vous verrez ce que ça fait que d'avoir une faux qui vous sort par le nez, et qu'elle soit rentrée car votre trou de balle !

_Sur ce, J fut sur le cul, _( NdSyt : lol)_ et G est écroulé de rire ! _

G: Bien jouez, gamin !

Duo: Merci papy G !

J: Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ? Ca pourrait être encore une farce de 02, après que vous ayez retrouvé votre taille normale, par je ne sais quel moyen !

Heero, _à Duo_ : On lui prouve ?

Duo, _à Heero, avec un grand sourire qui aurait fait 3 fois sa tête si c'était possible _: Quand tu veux Heechan !

Heero: Autant profiter qu'on ait nos corps !

Duo: Oh oui, ça durera peut-être pas ! 

_Heero s'approcha de Duo et lança un dernier regard sur celui qui était son mad dans cette réalité, et embrassa Duo. Ce dernier voulant profiter le plus possible de son japonais à lui, entoura le cou du japonais de ses bras, et approfondit le baiser qui sembla s'éterniser. Les deux ados ne remarquèrent même pas que J était tombé inconscient par terre dès le début du baiser._

Quatre, _se raclant la gorge _: Heero, Duo, y a des chambres pour faire ça. De plus, J nous fait une syncope.

Duo, _lâchant à contre cœur Heero _: T'es pas drôle Quatchan ! Quoi, il est mort le vieux ?

Quatre: Bah, presque :-)

Heero: Il s'en remettra !

Duo: Ro ! T'es méchant toi aussi. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait se débarrasser de lui !

H: Nous avons besoin de lui, 02.

Duo: Fucking shit !

Gamin, _regardant ce qui se passe dans la pièce, derrière les jambes des G-Boys _: Y fait quoi, pépé J ? _,regard interrogateur d'une frimousse aux cheveux en bataille !_

Tous: Oo !

Duo, _aux autres _: Dites-moi que c'est pas qui je pense.

Wufei: Si Duo, c'est Heero.

Duo, _gros calin à HeeroG _: So cute !

HeeroG, _surpris _: Ah ! Tu m'étouffes !

Heero: Duo, tu devrais le lâcher, avant qu'il n'applique ses cours d'autodéfense !

Duo, _toujours accroché au HeeroG, en mode koala _: Hein ?

BAM ! _,ni une, ni deux, Duo se retrouve sur le cul !_

Heero, _soupirant _: Je t'avais prévenu !

Quatre: Tu savais faire ça, à son age ?

Heero: Pas que ça.

_Il aide Duo à se relever._

Duo, _à Heero, tout bas et légèrement sensuelle _: Oh, et quoi d'autre ?

Heero, _sérieux _: Il aurait pu te tuer.

( NdDP : dangereux ! dc sérieux / NdSyt : lol )

Duo: Tu sais que t'es pas drôle, quand tu veux.

Heero, _le regarde _: Je suis sérieux, Duo. Ca aurait pu être plus grave qu'une chute.

Duo, _moue boudeur _: Bon ok, je te crois.

Heero, _tout bas à Duo. _: Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas le prendre à la légère.

Duo, _tout bas aussi _: Alors fais gaffe à mon mini moi. Il est pas tendre non plus. Surtout à cet age là.

Heero, _idem, plus petit sourire _: Entendu. _,voit un petit natté s'approcher de son double enfant._ Quand on parle du loup !

DuoG: Heechan, ça va ? Et pourquoi le vieux robot, il est à terre mort ?

HeeroG: Ca va. Y a juste un grand qu'a voulu faire un calin, et j'aime pas les câlins. Et je sais pas pourquoi il est part terre.

DuoG: C'est qui le grand qui a touché à mon Heechan à moi !

HeeroG, _levant les yeux au ciel ! _: Celui qui est coiffé comme toi.

DuoG: Hein ? 

_Il leva les yeux, et vit Duo ados._

DuoG: Mais euh, pourquoi tu me ressembles en plus vieux, toi ?

Duo: Je sens le mal de crâne venir moi. Pas vous les gars ? _,aux autres g-boys._

Voix: Maxwell, viens là, que je te coupe ta natte, Shazi d'américain !

Quatre, _soupir _: Ca va pas être de la tarte.

_Tous voient débarquer un petit chinois qui a l'air d'en vouloir à Duo._

Zechs, _à Wufei _: C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit son futur amant officiel enfant.

Wufei, _à Zechs _: -.- Sans commentaires.

WufeiG: Maxwell, fermes la bouche, et c'est qui les vieux là !_ ,en parlant des 6 g-boys._

Quatre: On est pas si vieux que ça, tu sais.

DuoG: Bah on dirait pas !

Duo: Non mais oh ! Qui t'a apprit les bonnes manières, toi ?

DuoG: C'est Solo, et Solo c'est le meilleur !

Duo: Rien à dire alors.

Voix, _derrière les g-boys _: Pas autant que nos grands-pères !

_Tous se retournent vers une petite tête blonde !_

Trowa: Ca c'est toi, Quatre.

Quatre, _étonné _: Oui, j'avais remarqué ! _,tout bas,_ Je me croyais plus poli, à cet âge là !

Trowa, _tout bas aussi _: Il me semble avoir entendu que tu étais un démon, en ce moment. _,petit sourire._

Quatre, _idem :_ Et toi, une vraie pipelette !

Trowa, _idem _: Ca, je voudrais bien le voir.

_Juste à ce moment là, apparut une tête brune avec une mèche._

TrowaG: Hé, les gars, vous êtes où ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul ? Et c'est qui les vieux là ? Et pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Et pourquoi le robot, il est à terre ? Et pourquoi le champignon, il rigole comme une baleine ? Et pourquoi personne ne me répond ?

Tous: Oo !

Quatre: Bah merde, alors !

Trowa: oO Quatre ?

Quatre: Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! C'est dingue c'que tu causes ! OO

G, _se remettant difficilement de son fou rire _: Au moins, on sait que c'est pas une blague !

O: Pourrions-nous avoir des explications ?

Quatre: Il faut peut-être attendre que J se réveille ?

Heero: Pas la peine, sinon il repiquera une crise.

Duo: Au retour, je sens qu'il va y avoir du règlement de compte dans l'air.

Heero: C'est une certitude !

Duo: Vivement le retour !

DuoG: Z'êtes qui vous ?

Quatre: On leur dit quoi ?

_5 paires d'yeux les regardaient avec insistance pour avoir une réponse._

Wufei: C'est nous en plus jeune, je pense que essayer de cacher qui on est, ça va pas durer longtemps.

Zechs: Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que vous êtes leurs grands frères !

Duo, _à Heero _: Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?

Heero, _à Duo _: On peut toujours essayer. Vu les antécédents familiaux qu'on se paye, c'est-à-dire le néant total, sauf pour Quatre, ça peut marcher.

Duo, _à Heero _: Tu oublies que Wufei aussi à une famille.

Heero: Bon, bah on a deux exceptions. T'as une autre solution ?

Duo: I run, I hide, but I never lie.

Heero: Tu veux leur expliquer la situation ?

Duo: Ouep. En plus, mon mini moi n'est pas dupe. Alors, votre histoire de grand frère…

HeeroG, _fronçant les sourcils _: C'est pas bientôt fini vos messes basses !

DuoG: Ouais, c'est pas bien de parler des gens qui sont devant vous, en faisant comme si ils étaient pas là !

Quatre: On peut dire que vous avez du tempérament, vous deux !

TrowaG: Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et pourquoi personne nous dit qui vous êtes ? Et pourquoi vous nous ressemblez en plus vieux ? Et pourquoi...

_Il ne put finir sa question, que Trowa l'avait bâillonné._

Trowa: Toi déjà, tu seras gentil, tu te tais, ça nous fera des vacances. Il est pire que Duo sous vitamines !

Heero, _ricanant _: Fait attention, tu vas parler autant que lui !

Trowa///.-

Quatre, _à Duo _: Tu fais de vrais miracles ! Heero chambre Trowa !

Duo, _à Quatre _: On est deux, parce que Trowa cause.

_Grand sourire de Quatre ! _

Wufei: On fait quoi en définitive ?

Zechs: Passez sous silence les deux folles, quand vous leur expliquerez la situation.

Wufei: Oui, ça pourrait les traumatiser.

Heero: Les mads aussi, attendent cette explication.

Duo: Donc, on dit tout ?

Quatre: Pas trop le choix !

Heero, _soupir, puis regarde tour à tour les gamins et les mads _: On est vous quand vous aurez 15 ans, on vient d'une autre réalité, et on est là pour vous garder, pendant que les mads travaillent. Ca vous va, comme explication ?

DuoG: C'est vrai ça ?

Duo: Aussi vrai que Solo t'appelait Crevette ! Crevette !

DuoG: Je suis pas une crevette !

Duo : si tu l'es, Crevette !

HeeroG, _méfiant, à Heero _: Comment en être sûr ?

Heero: T'as une cicatrise sur le genou que tu t'ais fais en tombant dans un escalier. J t'appelle tout le temps 01, et t'as horreur de ça. Tu tiens certaines techniques de combat d'Odin Lowe, l'homme qui nous a élevé.

( NdDP : pas d'ID alors j'invente / NdSyt : oki )

Wufei: Ca vous suffit ?

WufeiG: Pas vraiment.

Wufei: Tu veux quand même pas que je te dise que t'es fiancé à Meiran, la fille que tu peux le moins voir, et que tu es doué au sabre quand même !

WufeiG: ...

QuatreG: J'ai combien de sœur, et c'est laquelle ma préférée ?

Quatre: 29, Iria.

QuatreG: Gagné !

TrowaG, _toujours bâillonné _: Hum hum hum !

Trowa: Tu vis chez les mercenaires, tu connais rien de ton passé, et on t'appelle Sans-nom.

TrowaG, _grand sourire et toujours bâillonné _: Hum hum !

HeeroG: On est convaincu.

Heero, _aux mads _: Et vous ?

H: Ca me va.

G, _regarde les deux Duo _: Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ?

Duo/DuoG: De quoi ?

G: Qu'il t'arrive un truc pareil ! Comment t'as fait pour venir d'une autre réalité ?

Duo: Pas ma faute, j'y suis pour rien pour une fois !

G: Faudra que tu me racontes ça !

Duo: On verra papy G, on verra !

G: Bon, bah, puisque vous êtes là, occupez-vous d'eux !

Duo: On est la pour ça ! Bon, qui s'occupe de qui ?

(NdSyt : c'est les momes qui choisissent ou nos g-boys / NdDP : les momes ! plus drôle / NdSyt : je me disais aussi )

DuoG: Moi, je vais avec le grand Heechan ! 

_Il saute sur le pauvre Heero, qui n'a rien vu venir, et qui se retrouve avec un mini Duo, mode poulpe, accroché à lui !_

HeeroG, _qui joue les sérieux :-) s'approche de Duo _: Je viens avec toi, mais pas de câlins qui étouffent !

Duo: D'accord chef, pas de câlins qui étouffent !

_Il ébouriffe encore plus les cheveux du petit, qui grogne de mécontentement !_

QuatreG, _à Trowa _: J'peux venir avec toi ?

Trowa: Euh oui. ,_complètement déboussolé, et lâche enfin son mini double qui va vers Quatre._

TrowaG: Moi, je veux aller avec grand Quatre ? Je peux dis ? Hein ? Didididididididididididididididididididididi ?

Quatre, _Oo ! éberlué par le flot de paroles _: Allez viens, la pipelette ! _,le prend dans ses bras._

TrowaG: Ouais ! Merci merci merci merci merci !

Quatre, _explose de rire _: Ok ! C'est bon ! De rien !

WufeiG, _s'approcha de Zechs _: Euh…je peux ?

Zechs, _sourire amusé _: Bien sûr ! _,le prend dans ses bras, puis à Wufei, _ Décidément, j'ai la côte avec les Chang !

Wufei: Au moins, je serais tranquille. 

Zechs: Et pourquoi ça ?

Wufei: Si c'est toi qui t'en occupe, j'aurais rien à faire.

Zechs: Oh non, tu restes avec moi ! _,à WufeiG, _ Pas vrai bonhomme ?

WufeiG: Oui, je veux m'améliorer au sabre !

Wufei: -.- Ok, j'ai compris.

Zechs, _riant _: Tu ne pourras pas te défiler !

S: Et si vous les emmeniez ailleurs ? On pourrait bosser comme ça !

H: Oui, ça nous ferait des vacances, et on pourra plus facilement réanimer J, sans vous dans les parages.

_Dit-il en lançant un regard qui veut tout dire à Heero et Duo. Heero hausse les épaules, et embarque mini Duo qui est toujours en mode poulpe ! Duo le suit en gardant une main sur l'épaule de HeeroG qui bougonne, car il peut marcher sans qu'on le tienne ! Le reste de la smala suit le mouvement ! Les 5 garnements emmenèrent les pilotes dans un coin de la base qui leur avait été mis à disposition depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des gamins. Arrivé à destination, les 5 mouflets se lancèrent un regard bien sadique entre eux. _( NdDP : c fou ce que tu aimes les enfants, ça fait peur / NdSyt : ouais mais là ils vont être affreux alors autant le mettre / NdDP : c quoi ton ID / NdSyt : j'en sais rien, juste emmerdé les g-boys et les faire sortir de leur gong c'est tout / NdDP : ah ok ! ils se dispersent sans crier gare, et big partie de cache-cache où les mec ne vont pas en revenir indemne / NdSyt : si tu veux, je savais pas quoi leur sortir de toute façon, c'est DuoG qui lance le truc / NdDP : pk pas ! )

DuoG, _toujours accroché à Heero _: YATTA, SHINIGAMI LIVE !

_A ces mots, les 5 gamins se dispersèrent dans toute la base, sans qu'aucun des 6 pilotes comprennent ce qu'il se passe._

Quatre: Euh...il se passe quoi là ?

Zechs: Aucune idée.

Heero: Duo ?

Duo: Le salaud ! Si je l'attrape celui-là, il va en prendre pour son grade. Je suis sûr que c'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ce truc. C'est trop bien organisé. Les mecs, il va falloir jouer serrer. Ils nous font un cache-cache, les enfoirés. Et je crois qu'on peut d'avance se dire que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Heero: On a plus qu'à les retrouver, alors. Et après, on les attache !

Quatre: C'est peut-être exagéré là !

Zechs: Je crois Duo dans le fait que ça va pas être la joie !

Duo: Merci, Zechs.

Wufei: Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ?

Zechs: Ils sont partit au signal du petit Duo. Et vu le silence qui a précédé ce départ, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Trowa: Vous croyez qu'ils obéissent aux ordres du petit Duo ?

Heero: Si mon double le suit dans ses bêtises, pourquoi pas les autres !

Wufei: C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ait réussi à tous les embarquer dans ce genre de truc !

Duo: Oh non les mecs, c'est très logique qu'il ait réussi à tous les mettre ainsi. Il ne fait qu'appliquer ce que Solo lui a appris. C'est-à-dire, écouter le chef de la bande, et s'entraider. A mon avis, ils forment une véritable équipe à eux 5, pire que nous.

Heero: Très bien. On reste sur nos gardes. On les cherche deux par deux. Dès qu'on met la main sur l'un d'eux, on se prévient mutuellement. _,sort des écouteurs de sa Spandex Zone,_ Tenez.

Duo: Il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour sortir tout ça de ton spandex.

Heero: Quand tu m'auras dit pour tes lames !

Wufei: Un partout, la balle au centre. 

Quatre, _indulgent _: Je crois pas que se soit le moment de jouer les arbitres, Wufei.

Heero, _continuant sur sa lancée _: Chacun cherche son double. C'est le mieux à faire. Au moins, on connait sa façon de penser, et ses réactions.

Duo: D'accord.

Trowa: S'il pense encore comme moi.

Wufei: Pas de problème.

Quatre: Entendu. C'est vrai qu'ils doivent avoir un comportement différent de nous enfants. Mais comme le dit Heero, on connait certainement leur façon de penser.

Duo: Allons-y.

_Ils se séparèrent. _( NdSyt : Heero avec Duo, Trowa avec Quatre et Wuf avec Zechs / NdDP : oui ! c évident, non / NdSyt : ba vi, c t pour être sur / NdDP : . ! ) _Heero et Duo s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de la base, en direction du hangar. Heero est, visiblement, barré dans ses pensées ! _

Duo: Ca ne va pas, Heero ? _,voyant l'air soucieux de son petit ami._

Heero: Je m'attends au pire. C'est tout. _,fronce les sourcils._

Duo: Heero ! Y a pas que ça !

Heero: Je cherche tous les endroits où "je" pourrais me cacher. Le hangar serait le premier. Il fait sombre et c'est bourré de recoin où un gamin peut se glisser. Mais s'il n'est pas là-bas, je me demande bien où il serait. _,regarde les conduits d'aération, _ Peut-être là-dedans, mais vu sa taille, je me demande comment il y serait monté.

Duo: Heero, arrête de te poser autant de questions. C'est un môme ! Bon ok, c'est toi version môme. Mais il va sûrement se cacher là où il sera sûr qu'il peut te surveiller, et se tirer sans aucune difficulté.

Heero: Il trouve un point stratégique, avec plusieurs points de fuite. Les seules fois où j'ai joué à cache-cache, c'était avec des soldats ennemis qu'il fallait soit que j'abatte, soit que j'évite.

Duo: Et bah c'est exactement pareil, sauf que les soldats cette fois-ci, c'est nous. Mais ils nous abattront pas. Ils cherchent juste à nous rendre chèvre.

Heero: Dès que je mets la main dessus, je l'attache pour être sûr qu'il n'aille nul part !

Duo: Il faudra que ce soit des liens en gundamium, si on veut être sûr qu'ils ne se libéreront pas, alors. Tu oublies qu'ils sont sûrement tout comme nous, les rois de l'évasion !

Heero: C'est bien ça le problème ! Et toi, t'as une petite idée de l'endroit où ton double pourrait se cacher ?

Duo: Alors, à part les lieux sombres et en hauteur, je vois qu'un endroit dans ce style. Deathscythe.

Heero: Il pourrait ouvrir le cockpit ?

Duo: Hé ! J'ai failli piquer le Death à l'âge de 10 ans ! Alors oui, il peut ouvrir le cockpit. ( NdSyt : on sait, les durées correspondent pas, alors râlez pas please, on sait très bien qu'on s'est planté, mais on laisse tel que c'est, merci de la compréhension / DdDP : de plus, on avait pas encore toutes les données en main, à ce moment ! )

Heero: Alors commençons par lui.

Duo: Pas de problème.

_Ils allèrent tous les deux vers le hangar, plus précisément vers le gundam noir._

Duo, _assez fort pour être entendu _: Tu vois qu'il n'y a personne ici ! Je te l'avais dit Heechan que ça servait à rien de venir ici !

Heero, _idem _: Il fallait bien commencer par quelque part ! Mais où sont-ils passés ?

Duo, _idem _: J'en sais rien !

_Il fait un clin d'œil à Heero, et file en vitesse avec souplesse vers le cockpit du gundam, qu'il ouvre pour en sortir son double qui veut pas se laisser faire._

DuoG: Lâche-moi, espèce de traître ! Lâche-moi !

Duo: Oh, désolé de te décevoir, chère mini copie, mais je t'ai pas pris en traître !

Heero: Et d'un ! _,entend du bruit au fond du hangar, et voit son double miniature de faire la malle , _ Heero ! Reviens ici, tout de suite ! _,manque de bol, le petit est plus rapide qu'il ne le croyait, et s'engouffre dans le système d'aération ! _ -.-" Génial.

Duo: Bon, au moins tu sais qu'il peut aller dans le système d'aération. _,tenant fermement sa copie pour pas qu'elle se fasse la malle elle aussi, _ Et pas besoin de me mordre ou de me griffer, ça marche pas ! _,ce qui fit arrêter le pauvre DuoG._

Heero, _écouteur _: Equipes 2 et 3, on tient Duo, mais Heero m'a filé entre les pattes. Il est partit dans le système d'aération. Terminer. _,coupe la transmission. _ K'so !

Duo: Heechan, tes écouteurs, tu peux les amplifier pour que toute la base entende ?

Heero: Oui, mais faut faire vite, car je ne sais pas quel chemin il va prendre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se dirige vers les ventilateurs de la base.

_Tout en disant ça, il sort de son spandex, son mini ordinateur_ ( NdDP : y a 1 promo s/ les mini ! ), _ce qui étonne mini Duo !_

DuoG: Hé ! Mais comment tu fais ça, toi ?

Heero: C'est un secret ! _,pirate le système audio de la base. _ A tout le personnel de la base. Les petits monstres ont décidé de faire une partie de cache-cache. L'un d'eux est dans le système d'aération. Ne montez ni le chauffage, ni la clim. Que les personnes responsables du système d'aération, coupent les ventilateurs de la base. Heero, si tu avances face au vent, fais demi-tour, c'est dangereux !

Duo: Passes-moi ça toi. _,prend l'écouteur,_ Avis à tous les morveux qui se cachent. Nous tenons Duo, alors si vous voulez pas qu'il lui arrive un big pépin, rendez-vous. _,à DuoG,_ Parles-toi.

DuoG, _qui se fait piéger comme un bleu _: Nan, je parlerai pas ! Oups !

_Met les deux mains sur la bouche._

Duo: Vous entendez ? Alors, sortez de là le plus vite possible sinon, nous mangerons du Duo Maxwell au repas, ce soir !

Heero, _coupe la transmission. _: Pourvu que ton plan marche. Et pourvu que cette tête de pioche sorte des conduits ! _,entend les ventilo s'arrêter. _Au moins, il se fera pas couper en rondelles !

DuoG: Je veux pas être manger moi ! Et pis, laisser Heero tranquille ! Il vous a rien fait, lui ! _,se débattant dans les bras de Duo._

Heero: Si, il nous a fait quelque chose. Il s'est sauver comme un imbécile dans les conduits d'aérations. Que vous vous cachiez dans la base, passe encore, mais que vous vous mettiez en danger pour cette même raison, alors là, non !

DuoG: XD ! Je te proute, méchant pas beau vieux Heero !

Duo: On sait qui l'a élevé, lui.

Heero: -.-" Mouais.

_Trowa et Quatre qui se trouvaient dans un couloir, au moment où Heero et Duo passaient une annonce_ ( NdDP : comme ds les supermarché ! "la maman du petit Heero est demandée à l'accueil !"), _se demandaient s'ils allaient voir débarquer leurs doubles respectifs !_

Quatre: Avec la déclaration de Duo, ils ne devraient pas tarder à se rendre.

Trowa: C'est sûr. Je pense qu'ils vont pas vouloir manger leur Duo au repas de ce soir.

Quatre, _soucieux d'un seul coup _: A moins qu'ils décident d'aller le secourir.

Trowa: Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Quatre: On le fait bien, nous.

Trowa: On va les retrouver ?

Quatre: Vaut mieux, car là, je le sens pas du tout.

Trowa: Bizarrement, moi non plus. _,par l'écouteur,_ Heero, vous êtes où ?

Heero, _idem _: Dans le hangar. Pourquoi ?

Trowa: On vous rejoint !

Heero: Vous avez vos doubles ?

Trowa: Non, on pense qu'ils vont venir à vous, pour libérer le petit Duo.

Heero: K'so ! On vous attend.

Trowa: On arrive.

Heero: Fin de transmission.

_Du côté d'Heero et Duo._

Heero, _tout bas _: Duo, tu as entendu Trowa ?

Duo, _tout bas aussi _: Oui, on fait quoi ?

Heero, _idem _: On attend les autres, et on reste sur nous garde. Je vais demander à Trowa d'appeler Wufei et Zechs.

Duo, _idem _: D'accord. On serait mieux dans les gundam, au cas où.

Heero: Entendu. Tu t'en sortiras avec ton petit monstre ?

Duo: Si ce petit se calme pas très vite, on en fera du velouté pour ce soir. _,ce qui calma radicalement le pauvre gosse._

Heero: Verrouilles ton cockpit, on sait jamais.

Duo: J'y comptais bien.

Heero: Je préviens Trowa à partir du Wing.

Duo: D'accord.

Heero, _à partir du Wing, et par le biais d'une communication protégée. _: Trowa, Duo et moi sommes dans nos gundam. Où en êtes vous ?

Trowa, _sur le même réseau _: On arrive au hangar, mais pas de traces des garnements pour le moment.

Heero: Allez dans vos gundam. Et restez sur vos gardes. Je préviens Wufei.

Trowa: Bien compris. Faites attention à vous aussi.

Heero: C'est ce qu'on fait. _,même fréquence qui surprend Wufei, _ Wufei, où êtes-vous ?

Wufei, _sur le même réseau_ : Yuy, tu m'as fais peur ! On est dans la partie nord de la base pourquoi ?

Heero: Depuis l'annonce de Duo, il n'y a aucun signe des gamins. On pense qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose pour délivrer Duo. Restez sur vos gardes, et rejoignez-nous au hangar.

Wufei: Ok, on arrive ! _,à Zechs,_ t'as entendu ?

Zechs: Oui. Tu crois qu'ils en sont capables ?

Wufei: Tu nous as déjà vu laisser l'un des notre dans une de vos cellules ?

Zechs: Non, mais ce ne sont que des gamins, ils ne vont quand même pas utiliser les même moyens que vous !

Wufei: On voit que tu ne sais rien sur notre enfance à tous les 5.

Zechs: J'y peux rien si vous êtes de vraies tombes à ce sujet !

Wufei: Vous savez vraiment pas utiliser les bonnes méthodes !

Zechs: Oh, ça va les reproches ! Pour la peine, tu feras ceinture !

Wufei: Tu vas pas me faire ça, sinon on sera deux à faire ceinture.

Zechs: Avec ce qu'il m'est arrivé, c'est pas ça qui me fait peur !

Wufei, _plaquant Zechs contre un mur _: Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au juste ? _,dans un murmure dans l'oreille de Zechs._

Zechs: Qu'est-ce qui rime avec harem ?

Wufei: Hum partouze ?

Zechs: -.-" T'es décourageant !

Wufei: Désolé, Duo qui commence à déteindre sérieusement. :-)

Zechs: Ca s'voit. -.-"

Wufei: Tu sais que tu deviens cynique, comme ça ? Tu devrais plus te détendre.

_,lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille. _

( NdSyt : Wufei le Don Juan le retour / NdDP : vip ! )

Zechs, _se détendant sensiblement ! _: J'en prends note...mais on est sensé rejoindre les autres, pour arrêter ces petits monstres.

Wufei, _continuant _: On peut prendre notre temps, et dire qu'on s'est perdu dans la base.

Zechs, _se collant à lui. _: C'est sûr que cette base est grande. Mais Yuy va nous tuer, si on ne vient pas. Et puis, _lui caresse les hanches, _ c'est nettement plus agréable dans une chambre.

Wufei : On a cas en trouver une, alors. _,embrassant Zechs._

Zechs: Tu es vraiment suicidaire. _,l'embrasse à son tour._

Wufei: Tu le savais pas encore ? _,répond de nouveau au baiser._

Zechs: Si, il faut l'être pour être dingue de l'ennemi !

WufeiG, _qui ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter en voyant l'ados et l'adulte_: BEURK ! C'est dégueux !

_Sur le coup, les deux concernés se séparèrent et regardèrent le gamin !_

Zechs: On en a retrouvé un, au moins !

Wufei, _attrapant son mini double _: Il va pas partir aider ses copains, lui au moins.

WufeiG: Lâchez-moi, bande de dégueux ! Vous avez pas le droit de poser la main sur un membre du clan Chang !

Wufei: Je vais me gêner.

Zechs: Eh bah ça promet ! _,au gamin, _ Crois-moi, tu ne diras pas toujours ça !

WufeiG: Lâchez-moi espèces de dégueux, pédophiles, vous verrez, je le dirais à l'ancien, et il vous punira !

Wufei: Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous !

WufeiG: XD !

Zechs: Saches que je n'ai que 4 ans de plus que Wufei.

( NdDP : l'a pas apprécier l'insulte / NdSyt : on dirait, mai l'insulte c'est pour les 2, il a peur pour lui c tout / NdDP : oui, mais g envie de faire 1 Zechs susceptible / NdSyt : lol )

Zechs, _à Wufei _: Et si tu prévenais Heero, qu'on en a un ?

Wufei: D'accord. _,à l'écouteur, _ Yuy, on en a un.

Heero, _idem _: Lequel ?

Wufei: Mon double.

Zechs, _idem _: J'ai une idée pour les faire sortir de leurs cachettes. Peux-tu me connecter aux haut-parleurs de la base, s'il te plait ?

Heero: Entendu. _,connecte Zechs sur les haut-parleurs._

Zechs: Nous tenons deux d'entre vous. Sortez sans faire d'histoire, où je demande à Réléna de venir vous garder pour le reste de la journée ! Fin du message.

_On entendit trois voix dans le hangar hurler._

QuatreG/TrowaG/HeeroG: PAS LE BONBON ROSE, PITIE ON SE REND, TOUT SAUF ELLE !

Heero, _sortant du Wing_ : Alors calmez-vous et plus de bêtises de ce genre ! Sinon, Zechs l'appelle !

HeeroG: D'accord, mais l'appelle pas ! Elle est trop collante !

QuatreG: Vous pouvez relâcher Duo et Wufei ?

Heero: DUO ! Tu peux le relâcher !

Duo: Ouais, c'est bon !

_Il relâche le petit Duo qui lui fout quand même un bon coup de pied dans le genou._

DuoG: Merci, ça a été un vrai plaisir !

Duo: Toi, si je t'attrape, t'es mort !

_Le petit monstre s'était enfuit avant que Duo ait proféré ses menaces._

Heero, _voyant la scène _: C'est pas gagné. Ca va, Duo ?

Duo: Si je le coince, c'est un môme mort. Moi ou pas moi enfant !

Heero: En tout cas, la menace rose est efficace ! _,regardant son double,_ Donne moi le flingue que tu as dans le dos, toi !

HeeroG, _soupirant à fendre l'âme _: Tiens. _,regardant Heero, _Tu l'appelles pas, hein ?

Heero: A condition que vous soyez sage !

TrowaG: On a le choix ?

Duo: Non !

TrowaG: Vous êtes pas drôle les mecs. J'espère qu'on sera pas comme vous quand on sera vieux.

Heero: T'as qu'à demander à ton double !

QuatreG: Il est où Wufei ?

Wufei: Il arrive, pleurez pas.

WufeiG, _qui va vite voir ses copains _: Vous approchez pas des deux grands, _en parlant de Wufei et Zechs, _ ils font des trucs dégueux.

Heero, _à Wufei _: C'est-à-dire ?

Wufei, _rouge la tomate elle est _: Euh rien rien !

Heero: Mouais.

Quatre: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?

Heero: On les attache ?

Quatre: Heero !

Duo: Je suis d'accord avec Heero. On les attache et on bâillonne mini Trowa aussi.

Trowa: Vous exagérez, là !

Zechs: On les colle devant la télé ?

Wufei: On aura 6 gamins alors, scotché devant !

Duo: Tu parles de moi là, Wufychou ?

Wufei: Pourquoi tu te sens visé ?

Duo: Pas vraiment.

Heero: On peut toujours essayer. Mais on les met dans une pièce fermée, où on peut les surveiller facilement. _,aux gamins, _ vous voulez voir quoi à la télé ?

HeeroG: Euh...

QuatreG: Sais pas !

DuoG, _qui est revenu _: Vive le Roi Lion !

WufeiG: La ferme, Maxwell !

TrowaG: ouais télétélétélétélétélé !

QuatreG: Lequel ? Le un, le 2, ou le 3 avec Timon et Pumba ?

DuoG: Le 2 !

TrowaG: Nan le un, il est mieux !

QuatreG: Moi, je préfère le 3 !

HeeroG: Monstre et Compagnie !

WufeiG: Mulan !

( NdSyt : pk je suis pas étonné / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero: Ca nous avance ! Ils sont même pas fichus de tomber d'accord sur un animé !

Duo: On a cas les coller devant un truc qu'on choisit, comme ça, ils gueuleront pas au favoritisme.

Quatre: Tu proposes quoi ?

Duo: L'Exorciste.

( NdSyt : super le film gore moi / NdDP : g t mdr devant ce film / NdSyt : je sais pas je l'ai pas vu ce film / NdDP : ça a vieillit, et niv effet, g vu mieux ! c risible ! )

Quatre: Tu rigoles là ! C'est pas un film pour les enfants !

Duo: Au moins, ils nous foutent la paix, et niveau horreurs, je crois qu'ils ont vu pire, non ?

Heero: Toi qui connais pas mal d'animés, t'as pas autre chose à proposer ?

Duo: Akira.

( NdDP : g rien compris à celui là ! faut dire que g pris au bout d'1 h de film. / NdSyt : lol )

Heero: Franchement, y a mieux. Histoire d'Un Fantôme Chinois ?

(NdSyt : connais pas celui la moi )

Quatre: Aladin ?

Trowa: 2 frères ?

Wufei: Tigre et dragon ?

Zechs: Et pourquoi pas, Les Indestructibles. Ce sont des super-héros, ça devrait leur plaire ?

Duo: On est pas mieux qu'eux, on dirait.

Heero: Non. Alors, on fait quoi ?

QuatreG/HeeroG: Les Indestructibles !

DuoG/TrowaG/WufeiG: Les Indestructibles !

Trowa: Bon, ils ont trouvé.

Heero: On dirait bien. Va pour les Indestructibles.

Quatre: En avant, mauvaise troupe !

Les monstres: OUAIS !

_Les gamins attrapèrent la main des zamoureux de leur double, sauf petit Wufei qui reste méfiant, et les traînent à la salle vidéo, où les mads ont fait le plein de Walt Disney et d'animés japonais. Une fois arrivé à la salle vidéo, et avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait qu'une issue, c'est-à-dire la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, et que tous les monstres répondaient "présent !", Heero lança le film avec un grand soulagement, car les dits monstres étaient scotchés à l'écran. Mais il s'aperçu vite, qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls ! Duo suivait le film avec le même engouement que les mioches._

Heero, _à Wufei _: Tu avais raison.

Wufei, _à Heero _: Vu le nombre de séries télé débiles qu'il s'envoie, c'était pas étonnant non plus !

Quatre: On fait quoi, en attendant ?

Zechs: Un poker ?

Trowa: Nan, tu vas tricher.

Zechs: Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai perdu !

Trowa: Hum, c'est vrai.

Wufei: C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?

Zechs: Je t'expliquerais plus tard. _,lui soufflant à l'oreille, _ En privé.

Wufei: D'accord.

Heero: Va pour un poker. On s'installe là. _,leur montre une table. _ Je vais chercher des cartes. _,va fouiller dans le bordel au fond de la pièce. _

( NdDP : y a pas à chercher à qui il appartient ce bordel / NdSyt : Duo! il va falloir qu'on lui apprenne a ranger lui lol / NdDP : et il fait l'éloge du rangement ds O Tempura, O Mores / NdSyt : lol )

Zechs, _regardant le bordel _: Et bah, ils en font des dégâts !

Wufei: Je dirais plutôt, le bordel Maxwell. -.-

Zechs: C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Oo !

Wufei: Et là c'est peu, comparé à ce qu'il a laissé à la planque quand on est partit.

Quatre: Le désordre de Duo doit être proportionnel à sa taille !

Trowa: Sûrement. Tu trouves, Heero ?

Heero, _se relevant après avoir plongé derrière un coffre. _: J'ai !

_Il leur montre un jeu de cartes. Tous, sauf Duo, s'installèrent à table, et Trowa distribua les cartes ! _( NdDP : va y avoir de la triche / NdSyt : sans rire ) _Chacun regardait ses cartes et essayait de voir qui semblait bleufer. Heero était impassible, ce qui rendait les choses difficiles ! Quatre sondait les autres avec son empathie. Wufei restait neutre et cherchait comment avoir les autres. Trowa changeait les cartes avec celles qu'il avait dans les manches. Et Zechs réfléchissait comme Wufei. En bref, il n'y en avait que deux qui la jouaient à la loyale !_

Zechs: Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de tricher !

( NdSyt : lol )

Wufei: INJUSTICE !

_Suite à ce cri, 6 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux._

Les 6, _synchrones _: CHUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT !

Wufei: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Zechs: Trowa ! Je t'ai vu !

Trowa, _l'innocence personnifiée _: Vu quoi ?

Zechs: Tu caches des cartes dans ta manche !

Trowa: J'ai rien dans les manches ! 

_Il retire son pull et se retrouve torse nu pour le prouver._

Trowa: Tu vois, j'ai rien.

Zechs, _moue boudeuse :_ Y a un truc, là !

_Quatre est tout d'un coup déconcentré, à la vu de son mamour :-)_

Heero, _révélant ses cartes _: Quinte flush royale. J'ai gagné. ( NdDP : c la plus forte figure ! c une suite royale, 10, valet, dame, roi, as !

Les 4 autres: Hein ?

Heero: J'ai dis, "J'ai gagné".

Trowa: J'ai rien vu venir, moi.

Zechs: Nan, mais c'est pas possible !

Quatre: Comment t'as fait ? C'est pas que de la chance, ça !

Wufei: Impossible, j'ai 4 dix !

Zechs: Là, y a un hic !

Heero: Je n'ai pas caché de cartes. J'ai pas de manches !

Quatre: Dis donc, Trowa ? Tu te serais pas planté en rejetant des cartes ?

Trowa: Euh... :-)

Zechs: Wufei, je crois qu'on est les seuls à avoir été réglo, là-dedans !

Wufei: On dirait bien, oui.

Zechs, _regarde les trois tricheurs _: Vous donnez des cours de triche au poker ?

Trowa: Non, pourquoi ?

Zechs: Ca m'aurait été utile !

Trowa:-) Pauvre chéri ! 

Zechs: Moques-toi, mais la menace plane toujours sur vous !

Quatre: On en refait une ?

Zechs: Nan, vous trichez, et c'est pas drôle !

Heero, _regardant les gamins et Duo _: Là, on est sûr qu'il ne se fasse pas la male, ils dorment tous !

Trowa: On devrait les mettre dans leurs chambres. Ils seront mieux dans leur lit que par terre, non ?

Quatre: Y en a deux qui ont pris Duo comme oreiller !

Zechs: Si on veut les mettre dans leurs chambres, il faudrait déjà savoir où sont ces chambres !

Wufei: Qui va voir les mads pour ça ?

Heero: J'y vais. Surveillez les.

Trowa: Pas de problème.

Quatre: Tu y vas seul ? J risque de piquer une nouvelle crise, non ?

Heero: J'ai l'habitude.

Wufei: Bonne chance. 

Zechs: Aussi bien, il est toujours dans les vapes !

Wufei: On peut toujours espérer.

Heero: Je verrais bien. _,sort._

_Heero se dirigea vers le labo des mads, et y entra._

G, _voyant Heero _: Comment vous vous en sortez ?

Heero: On les a collé devant la télé, et ils se sont endormis. On voudrait aller les coucher. Où sont leurs chambres ? ( NdDP : J est ds le coin ? )

J: Pourquoi ils devraient allez dans leurs chambres, ils sont très bien là où ils sont.

Heero: A même le sol, c'est pas l'idéal !

J: Ce sont des soldats, ils doivent faire avec.

Heero: "En temps normal", se sont des soldats. Mais suite à votre bourde, ils sont devenus des gamins, certes, avec de bons réflexes, mais des gamins quand même !

J: Rien à faire que ce soit des gamins ou pas, un soldat reste un soldat, 01.

Heero, _énervé :_ Heero ! Foutez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Le "01", c'est durant les missions pour faire plus rapide, et rester anonyme ! Et vue leurs comportements, se sont des gamins ! Et pas des soldats ! Même mon double a voulu voir un Disney !

J: Vous avez besoin de refaire votre entraînement 01, vous ainsi que votre double.

Heero: Alors là, vous pouvez toujours rêver !

J: Vous n'avez rien à dire 01, juste à obéir !

Heero, _ricanant_ : Et à qui ? A vous ?

J: Oui !

Heero, _sourire carnassier que J déteste ! _: Ca j'en doute. Je prends mon indépendance.

J: Tu ... tu ... tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Heero, _idem _: Et pourquoi pas ?

J: Tu n'as pas le droit. On est en guerre, et tu me dois tout ce que tu sais !

( NdSyt : les autres mads peuvent pas réagir / NdDP : si, mais ils observaient un peu ! c pas tous les jours que "01" se révolte :-) / NdSyt : lol )

Heero, _idem _: Pas tout. _ ,redevient calme et se tourne vers les autres mads qui observaient la révolte du "01", _ Où sont leurs chambres ?

H: Elles sont près de la salle télé. Se sont les 3 pièces qui se suivent. Heero et Duo, Trowa et Quatre, et la dernière c'est celle de Wufei.

Heero: Merci. _,sort du labo sans un regard à J !_

J: Vous n'auriez jamais du lui dire. Ces enfants ont besoin d'un entraînement. Pas qu'on les couve !

G: Allons J, calme toi ! Les gamins ont des réactions différentes de nos pilotes. Et puis, certains d'entre eux n'ont pas eu une enfance facile. un peu de douceur et de joie ne leur fera pas de mal !

( NdDP : il couve ! )

H: Ils ont bien le droit d'être traité comme des enfants aussi.

J: Ce sont des soldats avant tout.

G: Ne t'entête pas comme ça ! T'as vu la réaction de ce garçon ? Il a visiblement subit le même entraînement que le tien, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de se rebiffer !

J: Il n'a pas du être assez dur pour qu'il se révolte. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec le mien.

O: Qui te dit que ça n'a pas été le contraire ?

J: Hn.

G: Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, et aides nous à trouver un antidote !

J: Hn. _ ,se remet au travail._

G: Maintenant, on sait d'où le gamin tient cette monosyllabe !

H: Oui :-)

( NdSyt : on repasse au g-boys / NdDP : oui ! )

_Heero arriva enfin à la salle vidéo, après avoir ouvert les portes des chambres des enfants, pour que les autres les repèrent !_

Trowa: Alors ?

Heero: Les chambres sont justes à côté. J'ai ouvert les portes pour que vous les repériez. Répartition habituelle. Wufei, tout seul, Quatre avec Trowa, et Duo avec Heero.

Wufei: On voit que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Quatre, _soucieux _: Comment ça c'est passé avec J ?

Heero: Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre ! _,s'énerve,_ Il voulait que les petits dorment par terre, sous prétexte que se sont des soldats ! _,sert les poings, _ Je voudrais bien voir comment il réagirait si c'était lui qui subissait cet entraînement à la con !

Trowa: Calmes-toi, Heero.

Heero, _toujours énervé _: Ce vieux con commence à me taper sur le système !

Duo, _se frottant les yeux et essayant de ne pas réveiller les deux petits qui l'ont pris pour un oreiller _: C'est qui qui hurle là ? Parce que s'il continue, les petits vont se réveiller.

Quatre, _à Duo _: C'est Heero qui pique une crise. Il s'est engueulé avec J.

Heero, _évitant de crier _: Je pique pas une crise. J'en ai marre. C'est tout !

Duo: Heero calmes-toi. On lui mettra une balle dans la tête si tu veux, une fois que tout ceci sera terminé, ok ?

Heero, _tentant de se calmer _: On verra. Allons les coucher.

Quatre: D'accord. Qui prend qui ?

Duo: Chacun prend son double, ça ira plus vite, non ?

Quatre: Entendu. _,il prit petit Quatre dans ces bras, mais celui-ci commença à bouger dans son sommeil._

Zechs: Décidément, ils ont décider de nous rendre chèvre même durant leur sommeil ! Trowa, prend le pour voir ?

Trowa: Je vais voir. _ ,prend le petit Quatre dans ses bras qui se place immédiatement correctement contre Trowa._

Heero: Mouais. Chacun prend le double de son petit-ami. ( NdDP : veut pas dire amant :-) )

_Tous s'exécutèrent. Entreprise qui fut couronnée de succès !_

Duo: Eh bah, on peut dire que ça change pas beaucoup les couples entre nous.

Quatre: Bah au moins, on voit à quel point on s'aime !

Duo: C'est vrai.

Heero, _pour Duo qui n'a pas entendu ce point là ! _: La répartition des chambres ne change pas non plus.

Duo: D'accord, emmenons les se coucher alors. Parce que le sol, il est pas terrible pour dormir.

Heero, _se renfrogne _: C'est ce que je me suis tué à dire à J !

Duo: Je veux bien le croire. Allez, let's go boy, ils doivent être crevés après toutes leurs bêtises !

_Sur ce, les g-boys emmenèrent leurs petits monstres dans leurs chambres et les couchèrent. Une fois fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir avec la même question: "qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"_

Wufei: Vu l'heure et ce qu'on a subi, je pense que ça serait bien si on faisait la même chose que les petits, non ?

Quatre: Je suis te ton avis, aussi.

Zechs: Oui, mais où ?

Duo: Il doit bien rester des chambres de libre, non ?

Quatre: Oui, mais où ?

Trowa: Si celles des petits sont ici, les autres doivent pas être loin. Normalement, si cette base est construite comme les autres, on doit être dans le coin des chambres.

Heero: Oui. Allons rechercher des chambres de libre. Pas besoin de mads, sur ce coup là !

Duo: Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie de revoir J !

Heero: Hn.

Zechs: De toute façon, on a besoin que de 3 chambres !

Duo, _soupçonneux _: 3 ?

Zechs, _énumérant _: Toi et Heero, ça fait une, Quatre et Trowa, ça fait 2, Wufei et moi, ça fait 3 :-)

Duo: Ah bon ? Je croyais que Wufei préférait dormir seul ?

Wufei: Je ferai une exception pour une fois.

Duo: Je te crois vachement Wufyfy !

Wufei: C'est Wufei !

Zechs: Alors, on se les trouve ces chambres :-)

Duo: Vi !

Heero: -.-"

Quatre:-) !

Trowa: On y va !

Wufei: -.-;

_Nos 6 larrons partirent donc à la recherche des chambres tant désirées par certains :-) _( NdSyt : tu parles de Wufei et Zechs / NdDP : y a pas qu'eux / NdSyt : ouep, mais pourrons rien faire / NdDP : XD ! )_ Ils trouvèrent alors des chambres justes à côté des petits, qui étaient libres. Ils se séparèrent donc pour la nuit. Heero, dans la chambre, broyait toujours du noir !_

Duo: Heechan, qu'est-ce t'as ?

Heero, _sombre _: I'm'fait chier !

Duo: J ? 

Heero, _idem _: Hn.

Duo: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Heero: Il a commencé à s'attaquer aux petits. Qu'ils devaient se contenter du sol, car c'était des soldats. Il m'a menacé de devoir refaire mon entraînement, ainsi que mon double. Je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. Il m'a dit que je devais juste obéir. Je lui ai sortit que je prenais mon indépendance. Il m'a répondu que je ne pouvais pas du fait de la guerre, et que je lui devais tout, alors que c'est faux. Puis je suis partit !

Duo, _prenant Heero dans ces bras_: Tu as eu raison de l'envoyer balader, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te soutenir.

Heero: Pas grave. Mais il m'a vraiment énervé. Quatre déteint sur moi, à jouer les mères poules ! Faut faire en sorte que mon double ne subisse pas une nouvelle fois cet entraînement.

Duo: On fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Heero: Oui.

( NdSyt : on leur fait un petit quart d'heure romance avant que les 2 pestes arrivent / NdDP : pk pas ! tu lances / NdSyt : pas le choix / NdDP : nan ! )

_Duo qui avait gardé Heero dans ses bras, commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou et remontait doucement jusqu'à ces lèvres. Lèvres offertes de bon cœur par son propriétaire ! Tout en embrassant son soldat parfait, les mains de Duo s'aventurèrent sous le débardeur. Soldat parfait qui ne resta pas en reste, puisqu'il avait lui aussi glissé ses mains sous le T-Shirt de Duo, et lui caressait le dos ! Les deux ados se séparèrent quelques secondes pour pouvoir enlever le vêtement gênant de l'autre, puis reprirent leur activité première, c'est-à-dire, se papouiller :-) _

Duo, _coupant un peu tout _: Euh…Heero, on va un peu vite, non ?

Heero, _innocent _: Ah ?

Duo: Heero ! Ca fait quoi, quelques heures qu'on est ensemble, et j'ai peur qu'on aille trop vite, tu vois ?

Heero, _moue _: T'as raison. Je suis désolé.

Duo: C'est pas grave. On était prit dans le feu de l'action, c'est tout ! On devrait dormir, ça nous fera du bien.

Heero: Oui. Et on en a besoin s'ils décident de nous faire tourner en bourrique comme aujourd'hui !

Duo: Allez, viens. 

_Lui donnant accès à ces bras sous la couverture, Heero s'y glissa de bonne grâce ! Et ils plongèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil réparateur, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Ils n'eurent droit qu'à une seule petite heure de répits, car deux garnements entrèrent dans leur chambre._

HeeroG, _au pied du lit _: Heero, Duo, vous dormez ?

Duo: Hum quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _,encore à moitié dans les vapes._

HeeroG: On peut venir avec vous ?

Heero: Pourquoi ?

HeeroG: Duo a fait un cauchemar, et il arrive pas à se rendormir.

Duo: Venez, les fripouilles.

HeeroG, _grand sourire _: Merci ! _,se glisse dans le lit entre les deux ados ! _

( NdDP : toi, t'as lu Manipulation / NdSyt : vip avec un Ced plus manipulateur que Duo et Quatre réuni )

_Il est suivit du petit Duo. Petit Duo se plaçant à côté d'Heero, et petit Heero, à côté de Duo ! Les deux soupirant d'aise !_

Duo: Eh bah, on peut dire qu'ils nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs, eux.

Heero: Oui. Tâchons de dormir maintenant. Avant qu'ils ne décident de refaire des bêtises !

Duo: Oui, en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas d'autre cauchemar. _,en regardant son double._

Heero: Il faudra que tu me racontes les tiens, un jour. Et la raison de ses cauchemars.

Duo: Je doute que te raconter mes cauchemars soit très intéressant.

Heero: C'est une façon comme une autre d'exorciser ceux-ci.

Duo: Je pense que j'ai trouvé mieux pour les exorciser.

Heero: Ah oui ?

Duo: Oui.

Heero: Quoi ?

Duo: Toi.

Heero: Oh.

Duo:-)

Heero:-) Et si on dormait, maintenant ?

Duo: Oui.

_A peu près au même moment, dans une autre chambre, une petite tête blonde, et une petite tête brune, regardaient le lit où deux personnes dormaient enlacées._

TrowaG: Tu crois qu'ils dorment ?

QuatreG: Je sais pas. Faut leur demander.

TrowaG, _un peu fort _: Vous dormez ?

Quatre, _voix ensommeillée _: Plus maintenant. Pourquoi ?

TrowaG: On peut dormir avec vous ?

Trowa, _ensommeillé _: Hum.

QuatreG, _plein d'espoir _: Ca veux dire oui ?

Trowa, _idem _: Hum.

TrowaG: Sûrement. 

_Sur ce, les deux garnements grimpèrent sur le lit, et se blottirent dans les bras des deux ados. QuatreG dans ceux de Trowa, et TrowaG dans ceux de Quatre !_

Trowa: Au moins, ils savent ce qu'ils veulent. _,toujours ensommeillé, _Bonne nuit, les monstres !

Les deux concernés, _baillant _: Bonne nuit !

Quatre: Ils sont adorables quand ils sont comme ça !

Trowa: Ouais bah, c'est le seul moment, je vais te dire.

Quatre, _riant _: Bonne nuit !

Trowa: Hum, bonne nuit ! 

( NdDP : on passe à Wufei et Zechs ? comment WufeiG va atterrir dans leur chambre alors qu'il veut pas les approcher / NdSyt : faut pas oublier Wuf dort peut la nuit, et il pourrait jouer les sonnanbule nan / NdDP : pk pas. de toute façon, g pas d'ID ! à part l'hypothèse du cauchemar...pas d'ID / NdSyt : et pi je vois pas Wuf faire des cauchemars a son age, vu qu'il na rien vécu encore normalement / NdDP : bah...même moi, je fais des cauchemars ! et g rien vécu de traumatisant / NdSyt : ok je cherche pas a argumenter / NdDP : bah tu fais ce que tu veux ! c toi qui fais Wufei / NdSyt : c vrai, bon je lance la narration / NdDP : bah c toi qu'à 1 ID / NdSyt : ok ok )

_Dans la dernière chambre occupée par les ados, les deux occupants commençaient enfin à plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, après avoir enfin pu se retrouver dans un corps à corps très sportif. Mais une petite ombre qui avait un sommeil assez perturbé entra dans la chambre, et se glissa près du blond._

WufeiG: Zechs ?

Zechs, _commençant à s'endormir, et totalement à l'ouest ! _: Hum ?

_En gros, il s'est même pas rendu compte que c'était le gamin :-) _

WufeiG: Zechs, j'ai du mal à dormir !

Zechs, _la tête dans l'oreiller _: Hein ? _ ,l'est toujours à l'ouest :-)_

WufeiG: Zechs, j'arrive pas à dormir !

( NdDP : il est s/ lit, ou à côté / NdSyt : à coté / NdDP : ok ! )

Zechs, _émergeant enfin, et tournant la tête vers le petit, tentant de faire le point _ ( NdDP : c qu'il est pas clair au réveil ! ) : Pourquoi t'y arrives pas ?

WufeiG: Je sais pas. J'arrive pas à dormir la nuit, c'est tout.

Zechs: Ok. Un instant, s'il te plait. D'accord ?

WufeiG: Oui.

Zechs, _se retourne vers Wufei et le secoue un peu _: Wufei.

Wufei: Hum quoi ? _ ,pas mieux lui._

Zechs: On a de la compagnie. _ ,à son oreille et tout bas_, Remet ton boxer.

Wufei: Hum ok, mais c'est qui le shazi qui vient nous emmerder ? _ ,remet son boxer en étant encore un peu dans le cirage._

Zechs: Un petit chinois de notre connaissance, qui n'arrive pas à dormir. _ ,renfile lui aussi son boxer._

Wufei: Kuso, j'avais oublié que j'étais insomniaque.

Zechs, _se tournant vers le petit _: C'est bon, tu peux venir entre nous.

WufeiG: Hum. _,monte dans le lit et se glisse entre les deux hommes, _ Bonne nuit !

_,se colle à Zechs._

Zechs: ôo ! Bonne nuit.

Wufei: Bon, on sait au moins qu'il a rien contre toi.

Zechs: Nan. Depuis quand t'es insomniaque ?

Wufei: Depuis toujours. On a jamais su pourquoi.

Zechs, _regardant l'enfant qui avait fermé les yeux _: Et t'as une méthode pour te rendormir ? Parce que si c'est ça, y a de forte chance qu'il se réveille dans la nuit, non ?

Wufei: Là, il est partit pour dormir toute la nuit, et plus si possible.

Zechs: Ah ?

Wufei: Quand je dormais pas, j'allais voir mes parents pour dormir avec eux. Je cherchais juste un cocon de confort, ou je ne sais quoi. En tout cas, ça marchait.

Zechs: En sommes, t'as besoin d'une présence, et d'une bouillotte humaine !

Wufei: En gros.

Zechs: Alors t'éloignes pas trop, si tu veux dormir :-)

Wufei: Mais je ne comptais pas m'éloigner.

Zechs: Dans ce cas, bonne nuit !

Wufei: Bonne nuit.

( NdDP : on fait quoi / NdSyt : on passe au lendemain / NdDP : ouep ! )

_Le lendemain matin, les petits monstres avaient pris leurs aînés pour des oreillers, et avaient bien l'intention de faire grasse mat ! Au grand désespoir des ados qui auraient aimé se lever, sauf un, pour qui la grâce mat, c'était sacré ! _

( DdSyt : lol tu m'étonne / NdDP :-) )

Heero, _qui en a marre d'être au pieu ! _: Dites donc, les marmottes ! Faudrait peut-être se lever !

Duo: Heechan t'es pas drôle. Et pis, c'est sympa la grasse mat !

DuoG: Veux dormir. _ ,met la couverture un peu plus sur sa tête._

HeeroG, _faisant pareil _: Moi aussi !

Heero: Il est quand même 10h ! ( NdDP : le pauvre, l'est pas habitué à se lever aussi tard :-) )

Duo: Une grasse mat, c'est au moins 13h, voire 14h !

Heero: On se lève dans une demi-heure, pas plus ! _ ,l'en a vraiment marre !_

Duo: Si t'arrives à lever les petits, je suis partant.

Heero, _soupirant _: Si vous vous levez en même temps que nous, je vous fais ce que vous voulez, pour le petit déj.

DuoG, _bizarrement éveillé _: Vrai ?

Heero: Vrai. Vous voulez quoi ?

Duo: Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Heechan.

DuoG, _réfléchissant avec un sourire sadique _: Hum, des pan-cakes avec du nutella dessus, du chocolat chaud, et un bol de céréale !

Heero: Ca marche.

HeeroG, _à Duo _: Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

Duo, _à HeeroG _: Parce que je savais à peu près ce qu'il allait dire, c'est tout. Et toi, tu es bien bavard, aussi. C'est normal ?

HeeroG, _se renfrognant, lui donnant une bouille trop kawaii ! _: Je parle si j'veux !

Duo: So cute !

Heero: Je vais préparer la pâte. Duo, tu me les amène dans une demi-heure, et non pas dans une heure ! _ ,regardant HeeroG, qui boude, et Duo, _Vous voulez quoi comme déj ?

Duo: Un bol de chocolat avec tes pan-cakes sera suffisant pour moi !

( NdSyt : c toi petit Heero / NdDP : je sais, mais il boude, alors il répond pas aussitôt :-) / NdSyt : lol )

HeeroG, _soupirant _: Pan-cakes à la confiture de groseille, et un chocolat chaud, s'il te plait.

Heero: Ca marche. _ ,à DuoG, _ Je ne peux pas aller faire le petit déj, si tu ne me lâches pas !

DuoG: Ro ! Pas drôle !

Heero: C'est toi qui vois ! Tu veux tes pan-cakes, oui ou non ?

DuoG: Vi ! Pan-cakes ! _ ,lâche Heero et va coller Duo._

Heero, _se lève et va vers la porte _: A dans une demi-heure !

Duo: Ouais ouais !

_Heero quitte la chambre en direction de la cuisine qu'il avait repéré la veille ! Dans la chambre._

Duo: Bon les terreurs, vous voulez faire une blague à Heero ?

HeeroG, _incrédule _: Quoi comme blague ?

Duo: Déjà, on pourrait le surprendre en arrivant plus tôt dans la cuisine, et là, un de vous deux le fera sortir, et moi, je me chargerais de faire en sorte que son petit dej soit pas mangeable !

HeeroG, _très surpris _: Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ? C'est après toi, qu'il sera furieux !

Duo: Ca, c'est mon affaire.

DuoG: Et pourquoi on peut pas savoir ?

Duo: Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus vieux.

HeeroG, _fronçant les sourcils, signe d'une intense réflexion. _: Je comprends pas tes motivations.

Duo: Cherchez pas, vous êtes trop jeunes pour comprendre. Alors, on la fait cette blague ?

HeeroG, _réfléchissant _: C'est tout le petit déj que tu rends immangeable, ou que le sien ? Car, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais le ventre de Duo arrête pas de faire du bruit !

Duo: Oui, j'entends, et le mien avec. Non, seulement le sien. J'ai pas envie de vous avoir sur le dos, tous les deux.

DuoG: Moi, je marche.

HeeroG: Ok, mais c'est ton idée. Pas la notre !

Duo: Oui oui !

DuoG: Alors on y va ?

HeeroG: Bah y a que ça à faire maintenant.

Duo: Let's go, the young !

HeeroG: Baka !

DuoG: C'est pas un baka !

HeeroG: C'est toi, donc c'est un baka aussi !

DuoG: Retires ça, stupide japonese !

Duo: Hola les jeunes, calmez-vous vous allez pas vous battre, non plus !

HeeroG, _comme si c'était normal _: Bah si, pourquoi ?

Duo: Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les autres sont complètement abusés quand Wufy et moi, on se court après.

HeeroG: Toi aussi, Wufei te course ?

Duo: Oui, moi aussi Wufyfychou me course.

DuoG: Pourquoi on l'a pas encore vu le faire alors ?

Duo: Parce que je l'ai pas encore assez ennuyé, et que j'avais d'autres choses à faire.

HeeroG, _regardant DuoG _: N'y penses même pas !

DuoG: A quoi ?

HeeroG: Ce que tu fais chaque matin !

DuoG: Bah si je vais le voir, on va pas pouvoir faire la farce à grand Heero. Donc, j'y vais pas !

_Fit-il avec un grand sourire. HeeroG soupire car il veut rester sérieux ! _

DuoG: Et pis, fais pas ton sérieux quand ça t'arrange, non plus !

HeeroG: Je te signale que "mon sérieux" nous sauve la mise quand les vieux nous soupçonnent d'avoir fait une bêtise de plus !

DuoG: Mais oui, tout le monde y croit et surtout le vieux robot ! Il a qu'une idée, te refaire faire ton entraînement !

HeeroG: S'il essaie, je m'enfuis loin de lui !

Duo: Bien dit, Heero !

DuoG: Ouais bah, si tu t'enfuis, je viens avec toi, moi !

HeeroG: Pourquoi ? Ton champignon est plus sympa que lui !

DuoG: Ouais, mais si t'es plus là, moi, je suis tout seul.

HeeroG: Et les autres, alors ?

DuoG: Bah Quatre et Trowa sont toujours ensembles, et pis Wufei, il m'aime pas, et préfère rester seul. Y a qu'avec toi que je suis bien.

_Duo suivait la conversation des deux petits avec une certaine curiosité._

HeeroG, _regardant DuoG, très étonné _: Tu sais, Wufei t'aimerait bien, si tu l'embêtais pas tout le temps. Si tu l'embêtais pas, tu pourrais être bien avec lui, aussi !

( NdDP : pas étonnant qu'il s'y connaisse pas en sentiments ! )

DuoG: STUPIDE JAPONESE! 

_Il sortit de la chambre sans rien demander de plus._

HeeroG, _ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passe ! _( NdDP : bah tient ! ): Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? OO

Duo: Tu demanderas à Heero, il saura quoi te dire, lui. Allez viens champion, on doit aller à la cuisine.

HeeroG: Je crois que la blague tombe à l'eau.

Duo: T'as tout compris champion. C'est pas grave.

_Le gamin acquiesse et descend du lit. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et allèrent rejoindre Heero à la cuisine._

Duo: Kikou, Heechan. T'es tout seul ?

Heero, _le regardant puis regardant la cuisine vide. _: Bah, oui. Les autres doivent encore dormir, ou ils essayent de réveiller les petits. _ ,ne remarquant pas petit Duo ! _ Où est Duo ?

Duo: Sûrement dans Deathscyth.

Heero: oô ! Que s'est-il passé ?

_Petit Heero baisse les yeux et ne dit rien._

Duo, _à Heero _: Tu devrais avoir une petite conversation avec lui, je crois.

Heero: Sur ?

Duo: Sur un certain natté.

Heero: Oh ! _ ,regardant son double, puis revenant à Duo. _A cet âge là !

Duo: Ils ont eu une conversation qui a vite dérivé, et ton double a mis les pieds dans le plat. Même si c'est pas à ce point là, mon double tient déjà beaucoup au tien.

Heero: Je vois. Décidément, on est champion pour tout comprendre de travers, niveau sentiments !

Duo: Tu l'as dit.

Heero: Entendu. Vas chercher ton double avant que ses pan-cakes, aient refroidit. Moi, je m'occupe du mien.

Duo: D'accord. 

_Il sort de la cuisine et va au hangar retrouver son mini double. Une fois Duo sortit, Heero se retourna vers son double, pour constater qu'il c'était assis à table, mais qu'il ne touchait pas à son petit déj, gardant la tête basse._

Heero: C'est pas bon ce que j'ai fait ?

HeeroG, _relevant le nez pour regarder Heero, cherchant à comprendre _: Pourquoi Duo est partit comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que J'ai fait de mal ?

Heero, _un peu paumé là _: De quoi ?

( NdSyt : bah faut dire qu'il sait pas tout non plus / NdDP : lol ! )

HeeroG: Bah on parlait sur le lit, et je lui ai dit que s'il embêtait pas tout le temps Wufei, et bah Wufei l'aimerait bien, et qu'il pourrait être bien avec lui, aussi. Et là, Duo m'a traité de "stupid japanese", et il est partit. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Heero: Et avant, vous parliez de quoi ?

HeeroG: Je disais que si J tentait de me refaire subir mon entraînement, je m'enfuirais. Et Duo a dit qu'il viendrait avec moi. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et il m'a dit que si je partais, il serait tout seul. Là, _fronce les sourcils, _ là, je comprends pas. Car y a les autres aussi ! Et là, il me dit que Quatre et Trowa sont toujours ensembles, et que Wufei l'aime pas et qu'il préfère rester seul. Et il m'a dit qu'il y avait qu'avec moi qu'il était bien.

Heero: Bon, déjà en ce qui concerne J, je suis d'accord avec ce que tu veux faire. Je ferais la même chose à ta place. Mais pour Duo, c'est sûr que tu as mal interprété ce qu'il a voulu te dire.

HeeroG, _regard interrogatif _: Pourquoi ?

Heero: Imagines que ce soit Duo qui parte. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ?

HeeroG: Bah... ,_réfléchit_, ...je serais triste.

Heero: Et pourquoi tu serais triste ?

HeeroG: Je crois qu'il me manquerait.

Heero: Autant que si c'était Trowa, Quatre ou Wufei ?

HeeroG, _regardant son double, perplexe _: Bah..._ ,fronce les sourcils, _euh...je crois que ça serait pire.

Heero: Tu vois maintenant pourquoi il a crié ?

HeeroG, _réfléchit puis hoche la tête. _: Oui.

Heero, _prend son mini double dans ses bras _: Allez champion, on va aller voir les Duo pour que tu t'excuses. Ok ?

HeeroG, _tout penaud _: Hn.

_Pendant que Heero discutait dans la cuisine, Duo était dans le hangar._

Duo: Hé Crevette ! T'es là ?

DuoG: J'suis pas une crevette !

Duo: Trouvé. _ ,monte dans Deathscyth et retrouve mini Duo, _ Alors Crevette, on fait la tête ?

DuoG: Je suis pas une crevettes ! _ ,croise les bras, et boude !_

Duo: Bon ok, t'es pas une Crevette. T'es quoi alors ?

DuoG: Je suis Shinigami !

_Il regarde Duo, droit dans les yeux._

Duo: Ok, ok, t'es Shinigami. T'en veux à Heero ?

DuoG: Il m'énerve, mais j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ! C'est chiant !

Duo: Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais, c'est pas sa faute, il n'a jamais connu les sentiments, c'est à cause de son entraînement.

DuoG: Oui, mais quand même ! Il pourrait faire un effort ! Il comprend rien !

Duo: Il faut lui laisser le temps et aussi lui expliquer. Ce qui est logique et normal pour toi, est nouveau pour lui.

DuoG, _soupirant _: Ouais, mais il est long à la détente !

Duo: Parce que t'étais pas long, quand Solo t'a tout appris au début ?

DuoG, _boudeur _: Oh ça va !

_L'ambiance boudeuse fut vite interrompu par un estomac qui gargouille !_

Duo: C'est lequel, le mien ou le tien ? _ ,essayant de dérider l'atmosphère._

DuoG, _réfléchissant _: Euh...les deux ?

Duo: Ouep, sûrement. Surtout que c'est Heechan qui fait le petit dej, il doit être super bon !

DuoG: On y va, alors ! J'ai faim !

Duo: Let's go, Shinigami !

DuoG: Ouep !

_Les Duos prirent donc la route pour la cuisine, tandis que les Heeros prenaient celle du hangar ! Ils se croisèrent au milieu du couloir._

Duo: Tiens, voilà nos cuistot en chef !

Heero: Pour le moment, je suis le seul autorisé à toucher au gaz.

Duo: T'es pas drôle tu sais, Heechan !

Heero: Je sais. Tu me le dis tout le temps.

Duo: Moi aussi, ze t'aime Heechan !

Heero: Je sais. :-)

DuoG: Ca vous dérange si on est là, nous ?

Duo: Oh, excuses-moi Crev...euh Shini. Je crois que vous avez des trucs à vous dire tous les deux, non ? Alors, avec Heero, on va vous laissez discuter en paix, et voir si les autres sont réveillez, ok ? On sera à la cuisine.

HeeroG: oô ! _ ,à Heero, _ Pourquoi il est pressé ?

Heero, _à HeeroG _: Tu comprendras plus tard. Bon courage, champion !

_Les deux ados plantent les deux enfants dans le couloir._

HeeroG: Ils sont bizarres !

DuoG: Tu l'as dit.

HeeroG: Duo ?

DuoG: Euh, oui ?

HeeroG: Je...je suis désolé.

_Il baisse les yeux, honteux._

DuoG: Moi aussi, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du te crier dessus.

_Il baisse aussi les yeux._

HeeroG, _relevant la tête _: T'es plus fâché ?

DuoG: Nan, et toi ?

HeeroG: Pourquoi je le serais ? C'est moi qui ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

DuoG: Oui, mais je t'ai crié dessus sans raisons.

HeeroG: Bah non, vu que j'ai tout compris de travers.

DuoG: Copain ?

HeeroG: Copain.

_Il lui sourit et DuoG lui saute dans les bras. Résultat, ils se retrouvent tous les deux à terre._

DuoG: Ouais, super !

HeeroG, _réfléchissant _: Va falloir que je me muscle. A chaque fois que tu me sautes dessus, on se retrouve par terre !

DuoG: Pas ma faute si t'as rien dans les bras !

HeeroG, _faisant la moue _: C'est plutôt dans les jambes que j'ai rien.

DuoG:D

HeeroG: Et si on se relevait ? Parce que le sol, c'est pas génial !

DuoG: Je suis d'accord.

_Il aide mini Heero à se relever, et on entend un bruit. _Grouik !

DuoG: Désolé, c'est mon ventre, je crois.

HeeroG: Je m'en doutais.

DuoG: On va à la cuisine ?

HeeroG: Oui.

( NdDP : on passe aux ados / NdSyt : ouep / NdDP : qui / NdSyt : Heero et Duo ds la cuisine / NdDP : ok ! tu lances / NdSyt : j'ai le choix / NdDP : nan ! g pas d'ID / NdSyt : ok -.- )

_Dans la cuisine, pendant que les minis se réconciliaient, les ados faisaient en sorte de rattraper le câlin du matin._

( NdDP : lot / NdSyt : bah quoi / NdDP : rien ! XD ! )

Heero: Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Duo: Oui, de toi. Ca te dérange ?

Heero: Hum… _ ,réfléchit :-) , …_ nan.

Duo: Je peux continuer alors ?

_Il embrasse Heero juste sous le lobe de l'oreille._

Heero: Ne te gènes pas.

Duo: Mais c'est ce que je fais. 

_Il continue sa traîné jusqu'à arriver sur le menton du soldat._

Heero, _fermant les yeux _: Si les gamins nous surprennent, il faudra inventer quelque chose !

Duo: Tu sauras quoi dire, non ?

_Il remonte jusqu'aux lèvres._

Heero: Se sera difficile, vu que tu me rends chèvre !

Duo: Oh, comment dois-je prendre cela ?

_Il faisait une moue légèrement boudeuse._

Heero: Dans le sens positif.

_Il l'embrasse, et Duo lui répond admirablement._

( NdSyt : les momes se pointent / NdDP : arrivé des gamins ? même question :-) / NdSyt : ouep on pense au même truc / NdDP : lot ! )

HeeroG: Oups, je crois qu'on dérange.

DuoG: Eurk, c'est dégoûtant !

HeeroG: On fait demi-tour ?

DuoG: Nan ! J'AI FAIM !

Heero, _regardant le ventre sur pattes Maxwell n°2, son double, puis son mamour :-) _: Je vais terminer de faire les pan-cakes.

Duo: Oui, je crois qu'on a rien de mieux à faire. Je vais mettre la table, moi.

_Pendant que les deux ados s'afféraient, les deux gamins restaient dans leur coin._

HeeroG: Ils sont vraiment bizarres.

DuoG: Ouais, j'espère qu'on sera pas comme ça plus tard.

HeeroG: Hn.

_Pendant ce temps, deux ados se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir se dépêtrer des deux glues qui n'étaient pas décidées à les lâcher !_

Trowa: Quatre, t'as une idée du comment on se lève, nous ?

Quatre: Bah...j'y réfléchis, mais je vois pas comment faire.

TrowaG: Hn, dodo !

_A moitié dans les vapes._

QuatreG: Chuuuuttttttt ! _ ,se colle encore plus à Trowa, _ Y en a qui dorment ici !

Quatre: Aimable le matin, ça fait peur !

Trowa: C'est sûr, c'est pas dans ton habitude.

Quatre: Non.

TrowaG: Veux dormir. Taisez-vous.

Quatre, _à Trowa _: Et toi ?

Trowa,_ à Quatre _: Quoi moi ?

Quatre: Bah...t'es comme ça, le matin ?

Trowa, _idem _: Je suis plutôt lève tôt comme Heero. Tu devrais le savoir.

Quatre: Oui, mais es-tu ronchon au levé ?

Trowa, _idem _: Pas vraiment.

Quatre, _aux gosses _: Et si on allaient prendre le petit déj ?

TrowaG: Veux dormir, moi.

QuatreG: Moi aussi ! Alors chut !

Trowa, _à Quatre _: Il va falloir ruser, on dirait.

Quatre: T'as une idée ?

Trowa: Euh, pas vraiment, et toi ?

Quatre: Moi non plus. _ ,aux gamins, _ Bon, si vous voulez dormir, on va vous laisser là, et on va aller discuter dans la cuisine !

TrowaG, _qui s'aggripe à Quatre _: Nan, vous restez.

Quatre: Non, nous, on veut se lever !

Trowa: Et prendre notre petit déjeuner aussi.

QuatreG, _faisant pareille que TrowaG _: Nan ! Vous restez avec nous ! Et on fait dodo !

Trowa: Ils sont pire que Duo.

Quatre: Vous n'avez pas faim ?

TrowaG: Euh ... grouik !

( NdSyt : j'adore mon bruitage de ventre affamé moi / NdDP : lol ! )

QuatreG: Trowa ! _ ,faisant la moue, _ C'est râpé maintenant, va falloir se lever !

TrowaG: Pas fais exprès, c'est mon ventre qui veut manger. Moi, je voulais rester au lit.

Quatre: Aller, debout les monstres, on va manger !

TrowaG: Pas le choix.

QuatreG: Je crois que non. _ ,yeux de chien battu, _Vous voulez vraiment pas rester au lit ?

Trowa: Vu l'heure qu'il est, non !

QuatreG, _soupirant _: Pas drôle !

TrowaG: Ouais, c'est vrai.

Trowa: Vous verrez peut-être Duo et Heero. Ils doivent être à la cuisine aussi.

QuatreG: Connaissant Duo, il doit déjà tout dévorer.

Quatre: Raison de plus pour y aller.

TrowaG: Mouais.

Quatre: En route, mauvaise troupe !

_Il se lève, suivit des autres. Puis le groupe se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant que le deuxième groupe se rendait à la cuisine, un problème se posait dans la troisième chambre._

Zechs: Wufei, comment je le réveille ?

Wufei, _encore dans les vapes :_ Hum, lequel ?

Zechs: Ton double qui me prend pour une bouillotte !

Wufei, _qui se rapproche de Zechs, ce qui fait que le petit est coincé entre les deux jeunes hommes _: Et ça te dérange ?

Zechs: J'aimerais bien me lever. Il est tard, et il est temps de se lever. J'ai la dalle, et je veux prendre une douche !

Wufei, _encore dans les vapes _: Pas de chance, t'as deux marmottes.

Zechs, _soupirant _: Wufei ! J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Wufei : Hum si, de toi ! _ ,commence à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Zechs._

Zechs: Wufei ! Je te signale qu'il y a un enfant entre nous. _ ,sourire mutin, _Si tu veux continuer sur ta lancée, faut le mettre autre part, comme dans sa chambre, ou le réveiller et l'envoyer prendre son petit déj !

Wufei, _continuant _: Hum, il va falloir le réveiller alors.

Zechs: Et comment on fait ?

Wufei, _idem _: Hum, je sais pas.

Zechs: C'est quand même toi l'insomniaque !

Wufei, _idem _: Hum, je sais.

Zechs: Donc tu connais le meilleur moyen de le réveiller.

Wufei _idem_: Hum, non.

Zechs, _soupirant _: Si tu ne m'aides pas, tu fais ceinture !

Wufei, _s'arrêtant _: Tu sais que c'est pas drôle, ce que tu viens de dire ?

Zechs, _taquin _: Je sais. Mais tu m'aides pas, alors je joue pas non plus !

WufeiG: Vous avez finis, les gros dégueux ! Parce que moi, je suis là !

Zechs: Miracle, il est réveillé. _ ,à WufeiG, _Si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à te lever ! Et râles pas, c'est toi qui es venu cette nuit !

WufeiG: Grrrrr. Peut-être, mais vous avez pas besoin de faire des choses dégueux, devant un enfant innocent.

Zechs: Si tu ne faisais pas semblant de dormir, on se sera tenu tranquille !

WufeiG: Je faisais pas semblant ! Je dormais vraiment !

Wufei, _réveillé ce coup-ci _: Oui, bien sûr.

Zechs: Tient, ça te réveille, ça !

Wufei: Hn, fais le malin, toi. 

GROUIK ! _ Un ventre se fait rappeler dans le lit. Tous se regardent pour savoir qui est le propriétaire de se ventre affamé !_

Zechs: J'ai la dalle, mais c'est pas le mien !

Wufei: Ni le mien !

WufeiG: Euh…

Zechs: Plus besoin de chercher !

Wufei: Bon ok, on se lève, vu que ces messieurs ont faim.

Zechs: Roooo, fais pas cette tête, on se rattrapera plus tard !

WufeiG: Espèces de gros dégueux !

Wufei: Toi, tu te tais. Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais en venant, en plus !

WufeiG: Hn. _,boude._

Zechs: Et si on y allait ?

Wufei: Pas le choix.

WufeiG: Hn. _,boude encore._

Zechs: Allez ! Boudez pas tout les deux ! _ ,à WufeiG_, Comme ça, tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! _ ,à Wufei, _ N'est-ce pas Wufei ?

Wufei: Si tu le dis !

WufeiG: JE SUIS PAS UN GROS DEGUEUX COMME LUI MOI !

Zechs: Alors debout, et direction la cuisine !

Wufei: Hum, si on veut que Duo nous laisse quelque chose à manger, s'il est réveillé, ça serait un miracle.

Zechs: Alors, allons y !

_Les deux ados et l'enfant se rendirent alors vers la cuisine. Dans la cuisine, tout le monde se pointait au fur et à mesure ! "l'appel du ventre"!_

Duo: Eh bah, on dirait que tout le monde a eu une nuit agitée.

Quatre: On a eu de la visite.

Wufei: Nous aussi.

Duo: Et bah, on y a tous eu le droit alors.

Zechs: Vous avez eu moins de mal à les réveiller, on dirait.

Duo: Tu rigoles ! Ils voulaient faire la grasse mat, eux !

Quatre: Tout comme nous !

Wufei: Moi, je l'aurais bien faite.

Heero: Normal, t'es insomniaque. Pour ma part, j'en avais marre d'être au lit.

Trowa: T'es pas le seul.

Quatre: On reconnaît les lève tôt !

Wufei: C'est sûr.

Zechs: Allons Wufei ! Boudes plus ! _ ,à son oreille, _ Prends ton mal en patience !

_Wufei lui répondit par un grand sourire._

WufeiG: Espèces de gros dégueux !

( NdSyt : lol j'adore petit Wufei moi )

Zechs, _à WufeiG _: Toi, vas manger !

WufeiG: Grrrrrr. Reste des pan-cakes ?

Heero: J'en ai fais pour tout un régiment.

TrowaG: Va y en avoir assez ? Parce que Duo, il mange tout là !

Heero: Duo !

Duo: Hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi, j'ai à peine touché à tes supers pan-cakes, moi !

DuoG, _se goinfrant et la bouche pleine _: Moi aussi !

Heero: -.-" Mais bien sûr !

Quatre: On peut toujours en refaire.

Heero: Pas la peine, j'avais prévu le coup.

_Ouvre le frigo et montre plusieurs saladiers de pâtes._

Zechs: La force de l'habitude ?

Heero: Hn.

Duo: Tu parles de moi, là ?

Heero: A ton avis ?

Duo: T'es méchant, là ! _,boude._

Heero: Je sais.

Duo: Je te parle plus à toi ! _ ,boude._

Heero: Tu es aussi puéril que ton double.

Duo: XD !

DuoG, _à HeeroG _: J'espère vraiment qu'on sera pas comme ça.

HeeroG, _à DuoG _: Moi non plus.

Quatre, _ayant entendu les gamins, à Trowa _: Ils sont loin du compte !

Trowa, _à Quatre _: On dirait bien.

QuatreG, _les regardant _: C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

TrowaG: Oui, c'est pas bien de parler à voix basses comme des méchants pas beau qui vont faire des bêtises !

Quatre: Dites donc ! Vous pouvez parler avec le coup que vous nous avez fait hier !

TrowaG: Nous ? On a rien fait, on est des petits anges !

Quatre: Mais bien sûr !

DuoG: C'est vrai, on a jamais rien fait de mal !

Heero: A d'autres ! _ ,continue de faire ses pan-cakes !_

Duo: Un coup de main, Heechan ?

Heero: Ca ira. Tu risques de les manger au cul de la poëlle !

Duo: T'es méchant !

Heero: Tu te répètes !

Duo: XD !

Zechs: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

_Tout le monde réfléchissait à la question de Zechs, quand il entendirent du chahut dans le couloir._

Personne 1: Melle, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Vous devez quitter cette base !

La demoiselle en question: Il faut que je parle à Heero ! Je sais qu'il est ici !

_Dans la cuisine, Heero s'était tendu, et laissait cramer un pan-cakes sans s'en rendre compte._

Heero: Oh non, pas elle.

_A table, mini Heero s'était planqué derrière Duo._

HeeroG: Non.

_Dans le couloir._

Personne 1: Melle...

_Mais la demoiselle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, pour tomber nez à nez avec le groupe._

Réléna ou BR ( bonbon rose ): Heero ! 

_Elle saute sur le pauvre Heero qui, toujours près du gaz, renverse une poêle, _( NdDP : oui, il fait comme ma maman pr les crêpes ! 3 poêles à la fois ! ) _et se brûle le bras._

Heero: Argh ! _ ,décolle brutalement Réléna, _ Pousses-toi !

BR: Mais, Heero !

Quatre, _s'approchant d'Heero _: Heero, ça va ?

Heero: J'ai connu pire. _ ,à Réléna, _ T'es vraiment un danger public.

Duo: Tu t'es pas brûlé, Heechan ?

BR: Mais, Heero ! Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ?

Heero, _à Duo _: Ca ira. Je mettrai de la pommade. _ ,à Réléna, _ Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu viens de me sauter dessus, et que par ta faute, j'ai fait tomber une poêle et que je me suis brûler. Une chance que l'un des enfants n'ait pas été près du gaz, sinon il aurait pu se la ramasser sur la tête !

Réléna: Quels enfants ? _,n'a pas vu les mômes, _ Et pourquoi Duo te colle comme ça, déjà ?

Heero, _énervé _: Parce qu'on est ensemble, voilà pourquoi !

BR: Quoi ? Tu…tu…tu…tu…tu es avec lui ? Mais c'est pas vrai, hein ? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai !

DuoG: Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

BR: C'est qui cette copie de Duo en format mini et tout sale ?

Heero: Duo, essuies-toi la bouche. T'as du chocolat partout.

DuoG: T'es pas drôle!

Heero: Je sais.

Réléna: Heero, t'as pas répondu à ma première question !

Duo: Elle va nous lâcher quand, le lapin de paques rose, là ?

Réléna: Je ne te permets pas de parler de moi comme ça, Duo !

Zechs, _décidant d'intervenir avant que ça ne tourne mal. _: Ca suffit vous deux ! Réléna, tu devrais les laisser tranquille.

BR: Zechs ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais sur le Libra !

Zechs, _aux autres _: On lui explique ?

Duo: Si tu veux.

Wufei: Si elle nous lâche après, pas de problème.

Trowa: Hn.

Heero, _de mauvais poil _: Faites ce que vous voulez.

Quatre: C'est peut-être la meilleur solution.

Zechs: Dans ce cas, _à Réléna, _ le Zechs de ta réalité est certainement là où tu le dis. En fait, nous venons d'une autre réalité. Les pilotes de ta réalité, se sont ces enfants. J a fait une bourde, et ils ont rajeuni. On les garde, le temps que les mads trouvent une solution.

BR: Hein ? _ ,elle a pas de cerveau, il faut pas l'oublier non plus, _ C'est pas possible, ça n'existe pas les autres réalités, et pis, je veux mon Heero !

DuoG: Tu vas le lâcher Heero ! D'abord, il est pas à toi, en plus !

_Mini Heero se cache encore plus derrière les ados._

QuatreG: Ouais, il est à Duo :-) _ ,mort de rire._

Quatre, _à son double _: Toi, ranges ton empathie !

QuatreG: T'es pas drôle !

Quatre: Je sais.

TrowaG: Alors, tu vas le laisser tranquille, espèce de sorcière rose et pas belle !

BR: Faites taire ces horribles gamins, ils ne savent pas à qui ils parlent ou quoi ?

Zechs: Réléna ! "Ces horribles gamins" sont les pilotes de cette réalité ! On ne t'a jamais parlé du multivers ? ( NdDP : et vive les comics ! ) De plus, arrêtes un peu, t'as les chevilles qui gonflent !

Réléna: Zechs, pourquoi t'es pas de mon côté ! T'es mon frère quand même ! Et pis, pourquoi Wufei est sur tes genoux, en plus ?

Zechs: Oui, je suis ton frère, et je suis l'aîné. Et je trouve que tu exagères ! Quand à Wufei sur mes genoux, c'est parce qu'il est mon petit ami. _ ,sourit car il sait qu'elle va être choqué !_ Mon amant, quoi.

Réléna: QUOI ? Mais, c'est…c'est…c'est…

WufeiG: Dégoûtant ?

Réléna: C'est ça, dégoûtant !

Zechs, _à WufeiG _: Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais comme larron en foire avec ma sœur, toi ?

WufeiG: J'aime pas Réléna, mais j'aime pas ce que vous faites, non plus !

Zechs: Crois-moi, tu ne diras pas toujours ça ! _,à Wufei, _ N'est-ce pas ?

Wufei: Oui.

Zechs: Réléna, toi non plus, tu ne diras pas toujours ça. Oublis Heero, il est prit. Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis sûr que tu disposes d'un grand choix dans ton école !

Réléna: C'est tous des bourges sans cervelle.

Duo: Elle sait de quoi elle parle, au moins.

Quatre, _indulgent _: Duo.

Zechs: Je suis sûr que tu trouveras !

Réléna: Ouin ! Je veux Heero !

Zechs, _fronçant les sourcils, et haussant le ton._: Réléna ! Cesses ton caprice ! Il est prit, point barre ! Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre !

Réléna: Nan !

Zechs: RELENA ! _ ,pas content !_

Réléna: Quoi ?

Zechs, _ton menaçant _: Tu arrêtes ce caprice, tout de suite.

Réléna: Veux Heero !

DuoG: Tu vas comprendre quand qu'il veut pas de toi ? Tu lui fais peur ! Regardes-le !

_,montre mini Heero._

Réléna: C'est qui ce morveux ? Le fils caché de Heero ? _ ,elle a rien compris elle._

HeeroG, _qui n'apprécie pas d'être traité de "morveux" _: Nan mais t'es vraiment conne ! Même nous, on a comprit qu'il venait d'une autre réalité ! On est les pilotes de cette réalité ! "Je" suis Heero Yuy ! Et "je" t'aime pas !

Réléna: Mais il est mal poli, ce gosse ! C'est qui, qui l'a élevé ?

Wufei, _à Zechs _: Excuses-moi de dire ça de ta sœur, mais elle est vraiment conne.

Zechs, _à Wufei _: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'avais remarqué.

Wufei, à_ Zechs _: Tant mieux.

Zechs: Réléna, ça suffit !

Réléna: Je veux mon Heero, moi !

Heero: "Ton" Heero, c'est ce "gosse" ! Alors tu te calmes, et tu le traites autrement !

Réléna: Mais, Heero ! _ ,les larmes aux yeux._

Heero: Ca suffit ! Ce genre de choses ne marchent pas. J'en ai tué pour moins que ça !

Réléna: Heero !

Duo: Bon, tu nous lâches, et tu te tires ! Reine ou pas, on en a rien à foutre ! Vas voir ailleurs si Heero n'y ait pas, parce que celui-là, il est à moi !

_Pour confirmer ses dires, il embrassa Heero devant la reine du monde. Baisé qu'Heero rendit, pour enfoncer le clou !_

Réléna: Eurk, c'est écœurant ce que vous faites !

Heero: Ouais bah, si ça t'écœure tant, la porte est là !

_Il lui montre la porte._

BR: Heero !

_Elle lui fait des yeux de chien battu._

Heero: Inutile, ça marche pas.

Réléna: Heero !

Duo: Non mais elle est vraiment conne, la greluche rose. Il t'a dit qu'il pouvait pas te voir, et même le mini est d'accord, alors tu dégages !

DuoG: Ouais, dégages !

Réléna: Vous êtes tous que des méchants pas beaux terroristes !

( NdSyt : wow l'insulte )

Zechs: C'est pas avec une répartie pareille que tu dirigeras Sank !

Réléna: Même mon frère est contre moi ! Ouin !

_Elle quitte la base en pleurant._

Duo: Enfin tranquille.

Zechs, _consterné _: Dans quel pétrin va se retrouver le Royaume.

Duo: J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle va avoir un cerveau pour Noël, et que ça va l'aider !

Wufei: Parfois, ta bêtise me fait peur, Duo.

HeeroG: Vous croyez qu'elle me laissera tranquille ?

DuoG: Ouais c'est vrai, il va être tranquille, Heechan ?

Duo: Je crois que oui, moi.

Heero: Sinon, tu la butes.

Trowa: C'est radical avec toi.

Wufei: Le retour va pas être triste, on dirait.

Quatre: Je crains le pire. Déjà que tu tues Réléna dans les autres réalités, et que tu t'engueules avec J, qu'est-ce que ça va être !

Duo: Il les tue pas, il les menace seulement.

Heero: A croire qu'elles sont aussi collantes les unes que les autres ! Je me demande si on tombera sur une Réléna intelligente et non collante !

Duo: Tu crois que ça existe ?

Wufei: Autant demander un Duo calme et qui adore les pc !

Zechs: Un conseil, les gars. Ne dites pas ce genre de choses, car ça risque d'arriver. Vous ne les connaissez pas comme je les connais !

( NdSyt : c'est prévu! veut Dudul accro de pc et Zechs qui poursuit Heechan avec un sabre lol / NdDP : lol ! )

QuatreG: De qui il parle ?

DuoG: Je sais pas, Q-chan.

TrowaG, _aux ados _: Vous parlez de qui, hein ? Ditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesdites !

( NdSyt : et vive le copier coller / NdDP : lol ! )

Quatre: Quel débit !

Duo: Il doit avoir au moins l'adsl 5 méga lui, comparé à notre muet !

Trowa: Merci pour le muet !

Quatre, _lui passant un bras autour de la taille_ : L'écoutes pas.

Trowa: Hum mouais.

QuatreG, _rigolant _: Faut juste trouver les bons mots pour qu'il se taise !

DuoG: Parce que toi, tu les connais ? Moi non ! Il est pire que moi !

WufeiG: C'est vrai, je pensais pas trouver pire que Maxwell niveau débit papote !

DuoG: Merci Fyfy, ça fait plaisir !

TrowaG: Alors, vous répondez, hein ? Ditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesditesdites !

( NdSyt : et revive le copier coller )

QuatreG, _se mettant en face de TrowaG et lui tenant le visage à deux mains _: Trowa, t'es saoulant !

_Ce qui eu pour résultat de le faire taire ! _

Duo: Bah dites donc, le mini Quatre est vachement efficace !

QuatreG, _grand sourire :_ Je vous l'avais dit !

Trowa, _à Quatre, en chuchotant à lui seul _: Eh bah, ça promet ces deux là ensembles.

Quatre, _à Trowa _: Tu l'as dit. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que les mots qui le fasse taire !

_,regarde TrowaG qui est légèrement rouge !_

Trowa, _à Quatre _: Oui, aussi. Faut dire que ton double l'a toujours pas lâcher, et il vaut pas mieux niveau couleur.

_Regarde mini Quatre qui semblait vouloir concurrencer les tomates mûres._

Quatre, _pour faire diversion _: Bon, et si on prenait notre petit déj ! Là, on est sûr qu'on ne sera plus interrompu !

DuoG: Vi ! Ai faim, moi !

_Malheureusement pour eux, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci, sur les mads._

G: Vous allez être heureux les jeunes ! On a trouvé l'antidote !

J: Oui, on va vous le donner par seringue.

DuoG: Pas les piqueuses !

HeeroG: Sauve qui peut ! _ ,et les 5 garnements filent entre les pattes des mads !_

J: 01 revient ici, c'est un ordre !

HeeroG, _se carapatant dans le couloir _: Pas question !

J: 01, revient ici, ou tu referas ton entraînement entièrement !

HeeroG, _idem _: Tu peux rêver !

Heero: Si vous refaites ça, vous aurez affaire à moi.

J: Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, espèce d'ingrat !

Duo: Non mais ça va pas de parler comme ça à mon Heechan !

J: La ferme, 02 !

G: J ! Calmes-toi ! Duo, aides moi à les récupérer, s'il te plait !

Duo: On ira plus vite si on y va que tous les 6. Ils nous font confiance par rapport à vous.

G: Merci. Et faites leur comprendre que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils redeviennent comme avant.

Duo: Ouais ouais, on leur dira.

Heero: Allons-y.

_Il sort de la cuisine après avoir lancé un regard-de-la mort-qui-tue-made-in-Heero-Yui, à J ! Les autres le suivirent, et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le couloir._

Wufei: On fait quoi maintenant, ils vont être plus dur à trouver qu'hier.

Heero, _imperceptiblement crispé ! _: On cherche d'abord dans les gundams. Ensuite, on ratissera la base.

Duo, _qui voyait que Heero n'allait pas bien _: Allez au hangar, on vous rejoint. Avec Heechan, on va du côté des chambres avant, on ne sait jamais.

Quatre, _se doutant de quelque chose _: Entendu.

Zechs: A tout à l'heure !

Wufei: D'accord.

Trowa: Hum.

_Les 4 partirent donc en direction du hangar._

Duo: Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero, _les yeux dans le vide _: Pas étonnant que mon double soit devenu un petit monstre. J est plus odieux qu'autrefois.

Duo: Il a toujours été comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu le blairer la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Heero: Il ne supporte pas le changement. Enfin, celui qui me concerne.

Duo: Ouais, bah il a intérêt à s'y faire, parce que je crois pas que ton double va lui obéir encore, quand il va redevenir ado.

Heero: Il n'est pas le seul.

Duo, _prenant Heero dans ses bras _: Et tu seras pas seul pour l'affronter.

Heero, _resserrant son étreinte_ : Je sais. Merci.

Duo: Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal pour moi, je t'aime Heechan.

Heero: Watashi mo, Duo-kun. Aishiteru imasu.

( NdDP : imasu c le verbe ! vive la grammaire / NdSyt : encore heureux que t'as fais jap toi pour Heero lol / NdDP : lol ! Watashi je, moi, et mo aussi / NdSyt : oki)

Heero: On devrait aller les chercher. Mon double serait fichu de s'enfuir de la base.

Duo: Tu te connais bien, on dirait. :-D

Heero: Il m'a surtout raconté la discussion de tout à l'heure avec ton double !

Duo: Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais presque oublié celle-là.

Heero: Il l'a dit lui-même. Si J tente de lui refaire son entraînement, il s'enfuirait d'ici. Et je sais qu'il en est capable.

Duo: Déjà, on sait un truc. On trouve ton double, et on aura retrouvé le mien avec, puisqu'il lui a promis de ne pas le laisser partir seul.

Heero: Au moins, on en aura 2 sur 5.

Duo: Oui, en espérant que les autres trouvent leurs doubles facilement.

Heero: J'ai horreur de jouer à cache-cache.

Duo: Et moi, j'adore ça. Donc, on est mal barré.

Heero: Allons à leur chambre. Aussi bien, ils rassemblent le strict nécessaire pour partir. Je vais contacter la sécurité, pour qu'ils surveillent les différents accès de la base. Si on les trouve pas dans leur chambre, je ferais fermer ces accès. Et s'ils ne sont plus dans la base, il faudra ratisser les alentours de la base. Ils sont encore trop jeune pour parcourir de grandes distances en si peu de temps.

Duo: Allons à la chambre, et après, passons là où on a dormit. On sait jamais.

Heero: Entendu. Allons-y. Je préviens la sécurité.

_Il sort de la spandex zone son ordi miniature, et contacte la sécurité pour leur donner ses instructions !_

Duo: Je serais pas étonné si ton double faisais le même coup, en prenant ta voix, pour les laisser sortir.

Heero: K'so ! J'y avais pas pensé !

_Il recontacte la sécurité en leur donnant l'ordre de renforcer la sécurité, et de ne laisser sortir personne, sauf s'ils sont identifiés en personne, par les gardes aux sorties._

Duo: Encore heureux que je suis là, moi.

Heero, _vexé _: Je ne peux pas toujours penser à tout !

Duo: Perfect Soldier n'est pas si perfect que ça, on dirait !

Heero, _toujours vexé _: Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a donné ce surnom, pas moi !

Duo: Oh ! Allez, arrêtes de bouder ! On va chercher les petits, et je me fais pardonner. Ok ? _ ,petit bisou au coin des lèvres._

Heero, _soupirant car il ne peut pas lui résister. _: Ok.

Duo: Let's go boy !

Heero: Hn.

_Les deux partirent en direction des chambres. Une fois arrivé à celle des petits, ils ouvrirent la porte pour la trouver déserte._

Heero: Allons à la notre.

Duo: Hum.

_Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, où ils trouvèrent mini Heero en train de retourner tous les draps, et mini Duo à 4 pattes sous le lit en maugréant !_

DuoG: Je te jure qu'elle est ici, je n'ai pas pu la paumer ailleurs !

HeeroG: Elle est pas dans les draps. T'es vraiment sûr ? Tu l'as pas perdu dans le gundam ?

DuoG: J'en suis sûr. Je l'avais hier soir quand on est venu ici.

HeeroG: Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'aperçois que tu l'as plus ?

DuoG: Pas ma faute. Si tu m'avais pas mis en pétard non plus, je l'aurais pas perdu !

_Heero et Duo voyaient la scène sans intervenir jusqu'à ce que Duo voit sur le meuble à côté de la porte, la croix tant cherchée._

Duo: C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

HeeroG, _regardant l'entrée de la chambre _: K'so ! C'est foutu !

DuoG: Arg ! Ma croix !

_Il l'arrache des mains de Duo._

Heero: Où comptiez-vous aller comme ça ?

DuoG: Le plus loin possible du vieux cyborg.

HeeroG: Je recommence pas son entraînement !

Heero: Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas à le refaire. Il faut juste que tu lui montres qui est le plus fort de vous deux. Et pour ça, il faut que vous redeveniez des ados !

HeeroG: C'est vrai ?

Duo: Oui, c'est vrai.

DuoG: Veux pas la piqueuse, moi.

Heero: C'est le seul moyen.

HeeroG: T'es sûr ?

Duo: Malheureusement.

HeeroG, _soupirant _: K'so.

Heero: Dites-vous que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, et qu'après, vous pourrez envoyer promener J.

DuoG: Ouais, mais je veux pas que ce soit les vieux qui nous la fasse, alors.

Heero: Tu préfères qu'on s'en occupe ?

DuoG: Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

HeeroG: C'est possible ?

Duo: On peut toujours demander. Au pire, on piquera les seringues, et on les fera quand même, hein Heechan ?

Heero: Oui.

HeeroG: Alors, on vous suit.

DuoG: Ouep !

Duo: Bon, déjà deux. Tu crois que les autres vont se laisser faire, si on leur dit qu'on tient petit Duo et petit Heero ?

HeeroG: Vous voulez qu'on leur demande ?

Duo: Hein ?

HeeroG: Si on leur demande de sortir de leur trou, ils le feront.

Duo: Bah vas-y.

HeeroG, _regardant Heero _: Tu me prêtes ton ordinateur, J m'a confisqué le mien !

Heero, _sortant son ordi _: Fais attention. ,_lui donne l'ordi, _ Tiens.

HeeroG, _prenant l'ordi _: Oui, merci. _ ,le bidouille pour contacter les autres, _ Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, c'est bon, sortez de votre cachette. C'est pas les vieux qui nous feront l'injection. C'est les grands !

_On entendit un grand OUAIS dans toute la base._

HeeroG: A y est ! _ ,rend l'ordi à Heero._

Heero: Y a plus qu'à aller chercher le nécessaire.

Duo: J'y vais. Emmènes les gamins dans une chambre, je reviens le plus vite possible.

_Duo retourna à la cuisine où les mads étaient encore._

Duo: Il me faudrait les seringues.

J: Pourquoi ?

Duo: On leur donne l'antidote. Ils ne veulent pas que ça soit vous.

J: Et puis quoi encore ! 02, vous allez nous dire où sont nos soldats !

Duo: Vos soldats ? Vos soldats, comme vous dites, en ont marre de vous et de vos conneries ! Vous serrez bien content s'ils acceptent encore vos missions !

G: Très bien. _ ,sort les seringues et l'antidote, _ Tiens gamin. Je te fais confiance !

Duo: Tu me connais.

G: C'est pour ça que je dis ça, gamin !

Duo: Dis que je suis un irresponsable aussi, papy G !

G: C'est le cas, parfois !

Duo: Ca fait plaisir à entendre.

J: G, vous n'allez pas lui donner les seringues quand même !

G: Si. Contrairement à toi, j'entend garder une bonne entente avec mon protégé ! Pas vrai, gamin !

Duo: Bien répondu ! Et vous autres ? _ ,aux autres mads._

H: Je suis de l'avis de G.

( NdDP : g qui comme mads ? je sais plus :-) / NdSyt : bah moi j'ai J et H et toi G, O et S le mads de Trowa / NdDP : ah oui, c vrai ! merci :-) / NdSyt : de rien )

S: Tout comme moi.

O: Moi de même.

J: Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ne font que ce qu'ils veulent, et qu'ils ont perverti le cerveau de mon soldat parfait !

Duo, _un couteau sous la carotide de J _: Vous dites encore ça, et c'est moi qui vous tue dans les plus atroces souffrances. C'est compris ? Vous ne connaissez pas Shinigami, et celui d'ici à l'air aussi dangereux que moi.

G: Doucement, Duo. J, calmes-toi. _ ,à Duo, _ De plus, je crois que c'est à Heero, de régler ses compte avec lui.

Duo: Je sais, mais personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient.

( NdSyt : possessif le Duo / NdDP : nan, tu croit / NdSyt : ouep )  
J: Il ne vous appartient pas.

Duo: Pas plus qu'à vous.

Heero, _à la porte _: De toute façon, j'ai mon mot à dire.

Duo: Heechan ?

Heero: Hum ?

Duo: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Heero: Les autres sont arrivés et gardent les gamins. Je suis venu voir pourquoi tu tardais.

Duo: Juste un contre temps qui est réglé. _ ,en visant J du regard._

J: Vous me le payerez, 02.

Duo: Maybe, maybe not !

J: Grrrrr.

Heero: Quoiqu'il en soit J, je suis humain, va falloir vous mettre ça dans le crâne.

J: Grrrrrrrrr.

Heero: J'en ai autant à votre service.

_J lui lança un regard qui tue qui fit pâle figure, en comparaison de ceux que pouvait envoyer Heero._

Heero: N'essayez pas, J. Je vous bat sur ce terrain.

Duo: Ouep, Heechan est le meilleur !

Heero: Pas difficile, il est nul.

Duo: 1/0 pour Heechan, J perd, à vous les studios !

G: Merci, Duo. Allez-y maintenant.

Duo: Merci, papy G !

_Ils sortirent et allèrent vers les chambres. _

Duo: Ca serait mieux, si on les mettait seuls, chacun dans une chambre, pour leur donner l'antidote. Tu crois pas ?

Heero: Oui. De toute façon, connaissant les mads, l'antidote devrait les faire dormir, pour permettre à celui-ci de faire de l'effet.

Duo: Oui.

_Arrivé aux chambres, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde dans une seule chambre. Celle de Heero et Duo ! _( NdSyt : bizarre non / NdDP : quoi / NdSyt : lol )

Duo: Salut tout le monde !

Quatre: Alors ?

Duo: Je les ai.

_Il montre les seringues._

QuatreG: C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Heero: Oui.

QuatreG: Y a pas un autre moyen ?

Heero: Non.

DuoG: C'est plate.

( NdDP : gneu / NdSyt : c'est nul, c'est pas juste, c'est plate, tas jamais lu ça ds les fics/ NdDP : non. )

Heero: On en a déjà parlé.

DuoG: Pas juste.

TrowaG: On a pas le choix.

WufeiG: Injustice.

Duo: On sait qui il est lui au moins !

Wufei: Duooooooooo !

Zechs: Doucement, vous deux.

Heero, _aux gamins _: On va vous répartir dans différentes chambres.

( NdSyt : de la bonne bouillie de riz, de la bouillie de riz qui souri/ NdDP : oô / NdSyt : Mushu ds Mulan / NdDP : c quoi le rapport / NdSyt : j'ai fais du riz pour ce soir / NdDP : ok / NdSyt : petit délire d'une auteur qui pète les plombs quand elle écrit :-) / NdDP : était-ce bien nécessaire de me mettre ? )

DuoG: Et comment ?

Heero: Un dans chaque chambre.

TrowaG: Et c'est qui qui vient avec nous ?

Heero: Vous choisissez.

DuoG: Veux Heero, moi !

TrowaG: Quatre, tu veux bien, hein ? Disdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdisdis !

WufeiG: Euh, Zechs ?

_Chacun se rendant près de l'ado._

QuatreG, _tenant la main de Trowa _: Tu viens ?

HeeroG, _s'approchant de Duo. _: Pas le choix.

Duo: Ca fait plaisir à entendre. -.-

HeeroG, _regardant alternativement Duo et Heero _: Vous êtes trop bizarre, vous deux !

DuoG: Ouep, trop zarb !

Heero: On verra bien quand vous aurez retrouvé votre âge normal !

Quatre: On ferait bien de faire l'injection maintenant. Ca ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance.

HeeroG: Pas le choix.

DuoG: J'aime pas les piqûres.

QuatreG: T'es pas le seul !

TrowaG: Ouais.

WufeiG: Hn.

Zechs: Allez les jeunes ! Après, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez !

DuoG: Mouais, on pourra se farcir le vieux robot tout rouillé ?

Heero: Oui.

DuoG: Yatta !

HeeroG: On y va, alors ?

Duo: On y va les petits monstres !

_Sur ce, tout le monde se répartit dans les différentes chambres, pour procéder à l'injection. Chambre un : Heero/DuoG !_

Heero: Installes-toi sur le lit, Duo.

DuoG: Oui oui.

_Duo s'installe sur le lit en position assise, et tend le bras à Heero en tournant la tête. _( NdSyt : je fais pareil moi :-) )

DuoG : Tu fais vite, hein ?

Heero, _mini sourire _: T'inquiètes.

_Il pose un garrot, passe un coton d'alcool sur une veine, puis injecte l'antidote._

Heero, _retirant l'aiguille _: Voilà.

DuoG: Déjà ? _,ouvrant un œil, pas rassuré._

Heero: Oui. Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible que ça.

DuoG: En tout cas avec toi, ça fait pas mal.

Heero: Ca s'appelle "l'expérience", ça ! Si tu te sens fatigué, c'est normal. Alors, allonges-toi, et ne luttes pas contre la fatigue.

DuoG: Hum hum. _ ,sentant déjà les effets de l'antidote, et s'endormant à moitié, _ Tu restes avec moi, hein Heechan, tu restes avec moi ?

Heero: Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. De quoi as-tu peur, Duo ?

DuoG, _plongeant dans les bras de Morphée, et retrouvant sa mémoire d'ado _: Je veux pas te perdre, Heero. I love you.

_Il s'endormit sur ses paroles, en confondant la personne qui se tenait devant lui._

Heero: Et il disait qu'on était bizarre. Si Wufei s'en rappelle, il pourra te chambrer sur ce sujet !

_Chambre 2: Duo/HeeroG._

Duo: Alors champion, prêt à prendre ta dose ?

HeeroG: En espérant que ça marche. _ ,s'assoit sur le lit, et tend son bras à Duo, le regardant droit dans les yeux. _ Vas-y.

Duo: Hé bah toi, t'as pas peur des piqûres, on dirait.

HeeroG, _fixant toujours Duo _: C'est pas ce que je préfère, mais j'ai pas le choix.

Duo: D'accord. _Il commence à lui faire la piqûre. Duo fait attention en piquant le petit, car il n'est pas habitué à le faire. D'habitude, c'est Sally ou Heero qui lui donne, mais là, il n'avait pas trop le choix._

HeeroG, _observant Duo _: Vas-y franco, Duo.

Duo: Hum hum.

_Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, ne voulant pas faire mal au petit Heero._

HeeroG, _idem _: C'est en hésitant que tu risques de faire une erreur.

Duo: Ouais ouais.

_Duo termine l'injection et retire l'aiguille._

Heero, _s'allongeant car il ressent déjà les effets _: Duo, pourquoi tu veux toujours me protéger ?

( NdSyt : il fait une confusion ou pas / NdDP : à ton avis ? effet de l'antidote qu'il ressent déjà / NdSyt : donc confusion! )

Duo, _voyant la légère confusion de personne _: Tu lui demanderas. C'est pas à moi de te répondre, petit Heero.

HeeroG, _somnolant _: Je suis pas petit. _ ,ferme les yeux._

Duo, _sourire au lèvres _: Pour le moment, tu l'es encore.

Heero, _s'endormant _: Hn.

Duo: Eh bah, ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge, ces deux là !

( NdDP : comme eux, avant ! c t laborieux / NdSyt : lol au moins la Heero pause des questions / NdDP :-) / NdSyt : on passe à qui? )

_Chambre 3 Trowa/QuatreG ! Trowa avait installé le petit Quatre sur le lit et préparait la seringue._

QuatreG, _tendu _: Tu me feras pas mal, hein ?

Trowa: Non.

QuatreG, _idem _: Promis ?

Trowa: Oui.

QuatreG: Pourquoi tu parles pas autant que Trowa ?

Trowa: Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler, voilà.

QuatreG, _le regardant _: Pourquoi ?

Trowa: Parce que j'en ai pas envie, et qu'on a jamais fait attention à moi.

QuatreG, _triste et baissant les yeux. _: Oh.

Trowa: Sois pas triste comme ça. Je le suis pas, moi.

QuatreG_, tête baissée _: Hum.

Trowa_, lui relève le menton _: Et ne joues pas avec ton empathie pour essayer de me sonder. Ca ne marche pas. Ok ?

QuatreG, _le regardant _: Comment ça se fait ?

Trowa: On ne le sait pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire.

QuatreG: T'as perdu la mémoire ?

Trowa: Oui. En voulant protéger Quatre, j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant un temps. Le fait que je n'ai pas de passé, a dû me construire des barrières qui empêche l'intrusion des autres. Tu vois ?

QuatreG, _réfléchissant _: Ca doit être triste de pas avoir de passé.

Trowa: Mais j'ai un futur. Et c'est ça le plus important.

QuatreG: Ah ? ( NdDP : il l'a fait l'injection, ou pas ? ) ( NdDP : l'auteur qui sait plus où elle en est ! c'est tout moi, ça ! )

_Tout en discutant avec le petit, Trowa préparait l'injection._

Trowa: Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ?

QuatreG: Je sais pas.

Trowa: Et toi, crois-tu avoir un avenir ?

QuatreG: Je le saurais quand tout ça sera fini ! _,montre son bras._

Trowa_, avec un sourire _: Bien sûr.

_Il lui fait l'injection, et enlève la seringue aussi vite qu'elle était entrée._

QuatreG_, qui n'avait pas regardé _: C'est fini ?

Trowa: Oui.

QuatreG, _soulagé _: Y a plus qu'à attendre ?

Trowa: Oui.

QuatreG, _se frottant les yeux sous l'effet de la fatigue _: Tu crois que ça va être long ?

Trowa: Tu vas dormir. Donc, tu ne verras rien.

QuatreG, _baillant _: Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

( NdDP : pour le moment, pas de confusion / NdSyt : oki )

Trowa: Bien sûr.

QuatreG, _se couchant et déjà dans la semoule ! _: On restera ami, hein ? Malgré ce qui est arrivé ? S'il te plait, Trowa, pardonnes-moi.

( NdDP : là, confusion ! )

Trowa: Tu lui dira. _Pensée,_ Ils ont connu la même chose ici aussi on dirait.

_Quatre ne répondit pas car il s'était déjà endormit. _

_Chambre 4: Quatre /TrowaG._

Quatre: Allez, bonhomme ! Installes-toi sur le lit !

TrowaG: Oui ! Ca va être long ? Est-ce que ça va me faire mal ? Et tu vas piquer où ?

Quatre_, souriant, et prenant une inspiration pour répondre _: Non, tu ne sentiras rien, au bras.

TrowaG: Et pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? Hein ? Dididididididididi ?

Quatre: Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu parles autant. Le Trowa de ma réalité est moins bavard.

TrowaG: Désolé.

Quatre, _sourire rassurant _: Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es prêt ?

TrowaG: Oui.

Quatre: Entendu. _,prépare son bras, et procède à l'injection, puis retire l'aiguille, _ Voilà, c'est fini.

TrowaG: Ca va être long ?

Quatre, _éclatant de rire _: Je viens de te le dire ! C'est fini !

TrowaG: Mais non, pour que ça agisse ! Ouah ! _,bâillement._

Quatre: Ca agit déjà !

TrowaG: Et ça va être long le dodo ?

_Il commence à s'endormir._

Quatre: Je ne sais pas.

TrowaG, _sombrant dans le sommeil _: Quatre, me laisses pas seul dans le noir.

Quatre, _surprit, puis se doutant de quelque chose, sourit _: Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne te laissera pas. Jamais.

( NdDP : y avait bien confusion / NdSyt : vi ! )

_Chambre 5: Zechs / WufeiG ! Wufei attendant dans le couloir, guettant si les profs ne débarquent pas !_

Zechs: Assieds-toi sur le lit, Wufei.

WufeiG: Hum.

Zechs: Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ne fera pas mal.

WufeiG: Hum.

Zechs, _ôo _: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wufei ?

WufeiG: Rien. Je sais pas pourquoi je te fais confiance, alors que vous êtes de gros dégueux.

( NdSyt : il y tient à ce truc / NdDP : oui :-) )

Zechs: Ca, tu le sauras bientôt. _,préparant la seringue, _ Donnes ton bras.

_Wufei lui donne son bras. _

Wufei: Pourquoi vous dites tous ça ?

Zechs: Quoi ?

_Préparant le bras du petit._

WufeiG: Qu'on le saura bientôt. Quand on vous regarde, et qu'on vous trouve bizarre.

Zechs, _sourit _: Tout dépend de ta mémoire. Tu la retrouveras après l'injection. Prêt ?

WufeiG: Hum.

Zechs: C'est partit. _,procède à l'injection, puis retire l'aiguille. _Voilà.

WufeiG: J'ai pas eu mal.

Zechs: Je te l'avais dis, non ?

WufeiG: Hum.

Zechs: Maintenant, allonges-toi et dors. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, après.

WufeiG: Hum _,étouffe un bâillement, _Zechs ?

Zechs: Oui ?

WufeiG: Pourquoi t'es pas à la base toi aussi en enfant ?

Zechs: Le Zechs de ta réalité est dans l'espace.

WufeiG: Pourquoi ?

Zechs: Bah...en fait, j'en sais rien.

WufeiG, _partant dans les bras de Morphée _: Reviens vite Zechs, tu me manques.

Zechs, _souriant _: Tu lui diras.

Wufei, _passant la tête par la porte _: Alors ?

Zechs, _tout sourire _: J'ai la côte avec les Chang !

Wufei: Toi alors !

Zechs: Bah quoi ?

_Faisant un grand sourire._

Wufei: On te refera pas.

Zechs: Et ça te gène ?

Wufei: Non. Bien sûr que non, sinon je serais pas avec toi.

_Il embrasse son amant sachant qu'ils ne seront pas dérangé pour un petit moment._

Zechs, _l'enlaçant _: Et si on allait dans une autre chambre ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps il dormira.

Wufei: Si tu veux.

( NdSyt : j'aime bien, les autres sont obligé de resté avec les mome et eux ils vont faire de galipettes en laissant le petit / NdDP : ils allaient pas faire ça ds la chambre avec le petit / NdSyt : nan c'est sur, mais ils auraient pu retenir leur hormone aussi / NdDP : bah alors, fais la voix de la raison / NdSyt : oki )

Wufei: Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour quand il se réveillera, non ?

Zechs: C'est vrai. Coucher les hormones, on reste tranquille !

Wufei: Hum.

Zechs, _prend une chaise _: Y a plus qu'à bouquiner !

Wufei: Ca te dérange, si je lis sur tes genoux ?

Zechs, _se marrant _: Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Wufei: Je sais pas. Je pourrais te déconcentrer de ta tâche.

Zechs: J'ai dis couchez les hormones !

Wufei: Tu vois.

Zechs: Je rigole. Allez, viens. Y a quoi à lire ?

Wufei: Je sais pas.

Zechs: Ca nous avance pas !

( NdDP : on passe au réveille des 5 / NdSyt : si tu veux. on reprend ds l'ordre / NdDP : comme tu veux ! )

_Quelques heures plus tard, les g-boys se réveillaient. Dans la chambre de l'ex mini Duo, Duo commençait à se réveiller._

DuoG: Hum…il s'est passé quoi ? J'ai mal au crane, moi !

_Il se masse les tempes._

Heero, _le nez dans un bouquin. bah ouais, il recharge son portable _: C'est à cause de l'antidote. Ca a modifié, à nouveau, ta morphologie.

DuoG: Hein ? Heechan, depuis quand t'es gentil avec moi ?

Heero, _relevant le nez de son bouquin _: De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

DuoG: De J qui m'injecte encore un vaccin débile, et pis un rêve complètement bizarre et stupide, comme quoi j'étais un mome de 7 ans qui faisait tourner chèvre tout le monde, et que des grands qui nous ressemblaient nous gardaient. Mais c'est débile comme rêve. Pas vrai, Heechan ! Ahahahah !

Heero, _le fixant _: Pas si débile que ça, étant donné que c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé.

DuoG: Hein ? C'est une blague ? Quoique, Heero qui fait de l'humour, c'est plutôt un rêve.

Heero: Si tu ne me crois pas, viens constater par toi-même ?

DuoG: Hein ? Comment ?

Heero: Suis-moi, et tu verras. _,se lève._

_Duo se lève, et suit celui qu'il croit être son soldat parfait. ils sortent de la chambre, et Heero s'arrête devant la porte d'une autre, à laquelle il frappe._

Heero: Je peux entrer ?

( NdDP : Chambre 2 ! Duo / HeeroG )

Duo: Vas-y ! J'en ai un qui veut pas croire ce que je lui raconte.

Heero, _marmonnant _: T'es pas le seul.

_Il ouvre la porte, et pousse Duo à l'intérieur, étonné d'entendre sa propre voix de l'autre côté de la porte !_

DuoG: Mais pourquoi tu me pousses comme ça, Hee ... chan ! _,choqué de se retrouver fasse à lui-même et devant un autre Heero, _C'était pas un rêve, alors ?

HeeroG, _scié sur ce coup là. _: Faut croire que non.

Heero: Convaincu ?

DuoG: Euh…oui. _,toujours sous le choc._

Duo: Bon, on vous laisse. Nous, on a autre chose à faire. Pas vrai, Heechan ?

Heero: Oui. _,regardant son double, _ Au fait, je me suis engueulé avec J. S'il menace de refaire ton entraînement, envoie le balader. Tu verras, ça fait du bien !

HeeroG, _se demandant si c'est bien son double qui lui parle _: Euh...entendu.

_Duo et Heero sortent de la chambre en se tenant par la taille._

DuoG: Ils sont bizarre, non ?

HeeroG: A qui le dis-tu ! _,fronce les sourcils, _ T'as pas une impression de déjà vu ?

DuoG: Si t'as raison. Comme si j'avais déjà dit ça avant.

HeeroG: Tout comme moi.

DuoG: Bizarre.

HeeroG: Très.

DuoG: On fait quoi ? On va retrouver les autres ?

HeeroG, _hausse les épaules _: Pourquoi pas.

DuoG, _pensée _: Préfère l'autre Heero, moi. Il est plus sympa, au moins.

( NdSyt : ça y est il râle encore )

_HeeroG se lève et se tourne vers DuoG._

Heero: Tu viens ?

DuoG: Ouais ouais, j'arrive.

_Les deux sortirent de la chambre._

HeeroG, _s'arrêtant devant une porte _: Essayons celle-ci.

DuoG: Euh…si tu veux.

_Ils entendaient des voix dans la chambre._

Trowa: Mais Quatre, arrêtes, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Arrêtes de t'excuser.

QuatreG: mais...

_Comprenant que dalle. HeeroG frappa à la porte. _

Trowa: Entrez !

_Ce que firent les deux ados._

Trowa: Bon, vous êtes réveillez vous deux.

HeeroG: On peut m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?

QuatreG: Je n'y comprend rien, Heero.

DuoG: Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Quatchan ?

QuatreG, _déstabilisé _: Trowa vient de me dire qu'il n'était pas celui que je croyais !

Trowa: Vous lui expliquerez. Moi, j'ai un petit ami a retrouver, et je sens qu'il doit avoir les même problèmes.

_Il sortit en laissant les trois ados seuls._

QuatreG, _tout palot _: un...petit ami ?

DuoG: Euh…Quatre, tu te souviens de quoi avant ton réveil ?

QuatreG: Le vaccin de J, et j'ai fais un drôle de rêve. puis, je me suis réveillé, et Trowa bouquinait.

( NdDP : ils ont tous opté pour les livres / NdSyt : a croire quoique Duo on sait pas )

DuoG: 5 enfants et 6 ados qui nous surveillent ?

QuatreG: Oui. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

DuoG: J'ai fait le même.

QuatreG: Vraiment ?

HeeroG: Sauf que c'était pas un rêve.

QuatreG: Oo ! Hein ?

DuoG: On a vu le Duo et le Heero du rêve sortir de la chambre, en se tenant par la taille.

QuatreG: Vraiment ?

Heero: Hn.

DuoG: L'autre Heero est plus causant au moins.

_HeeroG lui bourre un oeil des plus mauvais !_

DuoG: Je vais voir où sont les autres.

_Il sort, triste à cause du regard que lui a lancé Heero._

QuatreG, _ton plein de reproches _: Heero. _,il lui exprime tout son désaccord dans la prononciation de son prénom ! _ ( NdDP : l'est fort ! un mot suffit ! )

HeeroG: Hn ! ( traduc ça va, g compris ! )

_Du côté de DuoG !_

DuoG: Bon, ils sont où ? Tient, une porte.

_Il ouvre la porte pour voir qui est dedans, et voit deux Trowa et un Quatre discuter._

Quatre: Tient, voilà de la visite ! Salut, Duo ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux !

DuoG: Euh…salut ! T'es le Quatre des autres ?

_Toujours un peu paumé._

Quatre: Oui.

TrowaG: Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait drôle.

Trowa, _enlaçant son Quatre _: Comment va Quatre ?

DuoG: Il est un peu déboussolé. Surtout quand tu lui as dit que tu avais un petit ami.

Trowa: Je pouvais pas dire que "j'allai retrouver Quatre". Il se serait posé des questions, là.

DuoG: Hum.

Quatre: Oui, et maintenant, nous avons un Trowa perplexe ! _,désigne TrowaG qui les regardent, surprit !_

DuoG: T'inquiètes TroTro, j'ai été pareils quand j'ai vu les autres Duo et Heero se tenir par la taille. C'est pas à moi que ça va arriver.

Quatre: Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo. Ca viendra. Crois-moi, pour mettre ensemble ces deux là, ça a été laborieux ! Wufei a tenté de le rendre jaloux en te faisant du rentre dedans, mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Bref, on a eu du mal !

TrowaG: Et vous deux ?

Trowa: Une explosion et une conversation avec une de ses sœurs qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

DuoG: En clair, on dirait que c'est pas de la tarte pour moi.

Quatre: Il faut l'amadouer d'abord. Et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il n'est pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de choses. Tu pourras toujours demander un coup de main à Quatre et Trowa. Mais évites les idées de Wufei.

Trowa: Oh oui, elles sont souvent extrémistes et mauvaises. On est là pour le dire.

DuoG: Ok, j'y penserais.

TrowaG: Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce qui est arrivé ! Et ce que vous fichez ici !

DuoG: Ouais, c'est vrai ça !

Trowa, _à Quatre _: On fait quoi ? On explique tout ou on attend l'accord des autres ?

Quatre: On rassemble tout le monde, comme ça, on le dira qu'une fois !

Trowa: D'accord.

DuoG: Alors ?

Quatre: Allons retrouver les autres, et on vous expliquera le pourquoi du comment !

TrowaG: Entendu. Où sont les autres ?

DuoG: Euh…Heero et Quatre sont dans la chambre de Quatre aux dernières nouvelles, et les autres, je sais pas.

Quatre: Votre Wufei est normalement avec notre Wufei et Zechs.

DuoG: Zechs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Quatre, _grand sourire _: C'est le petit ami de Wufei !

TrowaG: Oo !

DuoG: C'est un cauchemar, dites-moi ? Merquise avec le dragon ! _,une main sur le front._

Quatre: Mais non ! Au moins, Wufei n'est plus tout seul :-)

DuoG: Je veux voir ça, en tout cas !

Trowa: Sortons et vous le verrez.

TrowaG, _exaspéré _: Ca va mal tourner, je le sens.

Trowa, _soulagé _: Ca fait du bien de plus l'entendre parler autant lui.

TrowaG: Quoi !

Trowa: Toi version enfant, t'es plus bavard qu'un Duo qui a prit des vitamines.

DuoG: J'en ai un vague souvenir. _,mort de rire._

TrowaG, _blème _: Mon dieu.

Trowa: L'est morte celle-là.

( NdSyt : tiens il se souvient de mes paroles lui lol / NdDP : lol ! )

TrowaG: Quoi ? _,pige que dalle._

Trowa: Rien. Laisses tomber.

TrowaG: Dans quoi on est tombé.

DuoG: Je sais pas.

TrowaG: Je le sens pas.

Trowa: Allons chercher les autres.

TrowaG: Entendu.

_Trowa les conduit à la Chambre 5 ! Ils entendirent Zechs s'exclamer:_

Zechs: Respires Wufei ! T'es tout rouge !

_Quatre frappe à la porte._

Quatre: C'est nous, on peut entrer ?

Zechs: Allez-y !

_Et ils entrèrent dans la chambre._

( NdSyt : c'est quoi en gros le truc qui se passe la / NdDP : quoi / NdSyt : l'action entre Zechs et les Wufeis / NdDP : le Wufeig pige que dalle, et en voyant Zechs, il nous fait une crise d'apoplexie / NdSyt : a oki surtout qu'il le vois avec un autre aussi / NdDP : avec son double qui est tjs assis s/ ses genoux / NdSyt : oki )

WufeiG, _retrouvant son souffle _: Zechs, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et c'est qui lui !

Wufei: Je suis toi, Shazi.

WufeiG: Shazi toi même. Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sur les genoux de mon petit copain ?

Wufei: C'est pas ton Zechs, mais le mien !

Zechs: Doucement vous deux ! On a de la visite ! _,regardant les nouveaux arrivant, _Comment vous en sortez-vous avec les autres ?

Trowa: Ca va, à part que Quatre a failli me faire une crise, mais c'est tout. Vous avez pas vu Duo et Heero, par hasard ?

Wufei: Désolé, on a pas vu Duo et Yuy encore.

Quatre: Je me demande où ils sont.

DuoG: Ils ont dis qu'ils avaient à faire ailleurs, je crois.

Zechs: Ils rattrapent peut-être le temps perdu ?

DuoG: Hein ?

Quatre: Laisses tomber, Zechs a l'esprit très mal tourné ! Wufei ! l'encourage pas !

_En effet, Wufei était plié de rire devant l'effet qu'avait eu cette phrase sur Duo !_

DuoG: Pourquoi Fyfy il se fout de moi comme ça !

Wufei: C'est Wufei, Duo ! _,toujours mort de rire._

Zechs: Parce que mes propos te gène !

DuoG: Même pas vrai !

Zechs: T'as pas vu ta tête !

DuoG: Hn. _,boude._

Trowa: Voila qu'il nous refait Heero, maintenant. Casez-vous et ils seront tranquille !

WufeiG: Mais de quoi il parle là ! Et pourquoi il y a deux Trowa ici ?

TrowaG: Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas le seul à ne rien comprendre !

Quatre: Vous aurez des explications quand tout le monde sera là !

WufeiG: Ils ont intérêt à vite venir alors.

Zechs: Qui se charge de retrouver tout le monde ?

( NdSyt : euh ta une idée toi/ NdDP : un OOC de Trowa qui gueule ds le couloir pour que tout le monde se pointe ! )

_Trowa se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et se plaça au milieu du couloir._

Trowa, _gueulant _: RAMENEZ TOUS VOS FESSES ICI ! ON A, A CAUSER BANDE DE PERVERS !

( NdDP : lol ! j'adore :-) )

_Et nous avons un HeeroG et un QuatreG qui arrivent dans le couloir, complètement incrédules !_

Heero, _toujours dans une chambre _: PARLES POUR TOI !

Trowa, _toujours dans le couloir _: OUAIS BAH POUR LE MOMENT C'EST TOI QUI EST VISE PERFECT SOLDIER DE MON CUL !

( NdSyt : on dirai que je suis en manque non / NdDP : lol ! )

Heero_, sortant de la chambre _: Trowa, tu fais chier ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_A noter que HeeroG et QuatreG sont toujours dans le couloir ! _

( NdSyt : oui mes c tes perso / NdDP : oui, mais imagine leur tête / NdSyt : lol j'imagine et je suis mdr )

Trowa: Discussion tout de suite, chambre de Wufei.

Heero, _qui rechigne _: Ca pouvait pas attendre ?

QuatreG: J'en reviens pas. Oo !

Trowa: C'est pas toi qui supporte un Trowa et un Duo ainsi que 2 Wufeis qui se disputent Zechs. Alors vous vous ramenez.

HeeroG: Zechs ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

Trowa: Ramenez-vous, on vous expliquera tout en une seule fois. Et tu ramènes ta marmotte, Heero !

Heero: Pas si marmotte que ça. DUO , FAUT QU'ON Y AILLE !

Duo: PAS DROLE, VEUX ENCORE DORMIR MOI ! TU M'AS CREVE !

Trowa: RIEN A FOUTRE ! RAMENEs TES FESSES OU J'ENTRE ET JE TE LES BOTTE, VU QUELLES DOIVENT DEJA ETRE A L'AIR !

Duo: VA TE FAIRE QUATRE !

QuatreG: Oo

HeeroG: Oo !

Trowa: Heero, va le chercher, sinon on est pas sorti d'ici.

Heero: Ok. On vous rejoint là-bas. _,retourne dans la chambre._

QuatreG: oo Euh...où est Wufei ?

Trowa: Dans sa chambre, avec le reste des deux bandes.

HeeroG: Allons-y. _,part devant._

Trowa: Tu viens Quatre ?

QuatreG: oo Euh...oui. _,suit Trowa, mais n'ose pas le regarder._

Trowa: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _,voyant le manège du double de son mamour. _

( NdSyt : il est ou Mu / NdDP : lol ! )

QuatreG: Euh...rien.

Trowa: On dirait pas !

( NdSyt : mais c'est qu'il cause tout d'un coup le Tro / NdDP : lol ! qui a crié OOC, qui ? cherche partout / NdSyt : je sais pas mais c'était dit au début non / NdDP : oui ! mais c drôle, dit comme ça / NdSyt : ouep )

QuatreG, _voyant la porte de la chambre de Wufei _: Ah ! Nous y voilà !

_Trop content qu'il était de ne plus être seul avec le double du Trowa qu'il connaît !_

Zechs, _les voyant entrer _: Tient, il en manque encore !

Trowa: Heero est partit chercher Duo au fond du lit. Il parait qu'il aurait été crevé par le perfect soldier.

Tous les membres du groupe 2: Oo !

DuoG: Euh…en gros ça veut dire quoi ?

WufeiG: Il te faut un dessin ou quoi, Maxwell ?

DuoG: Parce que toi, tu sais de quoi il cause ?

WufeiG: Bien sûr, et je suis pas ...

_Il ne put finir sa phrase, car un autre chinois lui avait cloué le bec._

Wufei, _à son double _: Tu termines cette phrase, et tu finis avec Duo sur le dos, le restant de ta vie. C'est clair ?

_Il répondit par l'affirmative._

Quatre, _mort de rire _: Doucement, Wufei !

Heero, _arrivant avec Duo _: Alors, pourquoi nous avez-vous dérangé ?

Duo, _un peu grognon _: Ouais, moi je voulais rester dans mon lit.

Wufei: On a compris Duo. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

QuatreG: Pouvons-nous avoir des explications, maintenant ?

Duo: Hein ? Quelles explications ?

Trowa: Ils croient tous les 5 que tout ce qui c'est passé est une sorte de rêve et ne croient en rien de ce qu'on leur raconte.

HeeroG: Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec J ?

( NdSyt : qui fait l'explication / NdDP : sait pas / NdSyt : moi non plus / NdDP : ça nous avance / NdSyt : lol )

Heero, _soupirant à fendre l'âme ! _: Très bien. J vous a fait un vaccin qui a foiré. Vous vous êtes retrouvés dans les corps que vous aviez au alentours de 6-7ans, et le comportement qui va avec. On s'est retrouvé dans votre réalité, car nous sommes dans un merdier pas possible, avec pour mission de vous garder, le temps que les mads trouvent un antidote. On vous a injecté l'antidote, et vous revoilà. Vous avez compris, maintenant ?

DuoG: Un peu mieux, oui.

WufeiG: Hum, je vois mieux.

TrowaG: Hum.

QuatreG: Oui.

HeeroG: Hn.

Duo: Un truc de régler.

DuoG: Euh…vous êtes vraiment en couples, ou vous nous faites marcher ?

Heero: A ton avis, pourquoi je me suis engueulé avec le J de votre réalité ?

DuoG: Ah d'accord.

_Fit-il, la mine encore plus triste en pensant que ça ne lui arrivera pas._

Duo, _à Heero _: Ca te dérange si je vais parler un peu à mon double ? Il a pas l'air bien.

Heero, _à Duo _: Vas-y. Moi, je vais mettre les choses au point avec le mien. Et faut que je le prévienne que J risque de lui faire un coup en traître.

Duo, _à Heero _: Tu as raison. _, à DuoG, _Tu viens crevette ? On a parler tous les deux.

DuoG: Je suis pas une crevette !

_Les deux Duos sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans une autre. Heero attrapa son double sans sommation, et l'entraîna dans une autre chambre aussi._

Zechs: On a eu du mal à rassembler tout le monde, et voilà qu'on se disperse déjà. C'est désespérant.

Wufei, _à son oreille _: M'est avis qu'ils ont des discussions d'ordre privé à faire.

Zechs, _moue _: M'en doute. _,à son oreille aussi, _ Mets les choses au point avec le tien, aussi. Je pense que les autres vont faire pareil.

Wufei, à_ son oreille _: Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose à régler avec lui ?

Zechs, _idem _: Qu'il rapatrie mon double, ici.

Wufei, _idem _: D'accord.

( NdDP : on est obligé de faire chaque conversation, ou on passe directement aux réactions de tous, après ces explication / NdSyt : comme tu le sens / NdDP : ai pas envie de partir ds des explication ! surtout que pour Heero/Duo, on l'a déjà fait quand ils étaient gamins / NdSyt : oki ) ( NdDP : j'avais vraiment la flème, ce jour là ! )

_Voyant Wufei partir avec son double, Quatre et Trowa firent de même avec le leur ! Après une bonne demi-heure de parlotte, à leur faire se rappeler le comportement qu'ils avaient eu envers les uns envers les autres, niveau sentiment, quand ils étaient redevenus enfants, notre équipe numéro un laissa cogiter les membre de l'équipe numéro deux ! On vit alors un DuoG se ruer vers la chambre où se trouvait HeeroG, un Trowa aller rassurer QuatreG, et un Wufei tentant d'établir un contact vers l'espace pour rapatrier son mamour qui lui manque :-)_

( NdDP : ça va comme ça / NdSyt : vi très bien / NdDP :-) )

Quatre: On fait quoi, maintenant ?

( NdSyt : bonne question tu sais toi / NdDP : nope, à part passer à un autre monde, je vois pas /NdSyt : moi non plus, à part 2 Heero qui braque un J apeuré rien / NdDP : bah t'as plus d'ID que moi / NdSyt : ça fait un moment que je l'ai en tête celle la / NdDP : alors lance ! )

_Après que les couples se soient plus ou moins bien fait dans l'autre bande, HeeroG vint voir son double pour l'aider à faire en sorte que J arrête ses conneries une bonne fois pour toute. _( NdSyt : ça te va / NdDP : oui ! )_ Les deux se dirigèrent vers le labo où se trouvait J, suivit par les autres qui voulaient assister au spectacle ! _( NdSyt : tu m'étonnes ! )_ J les vit entrer dans son labo._

J: Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Heero: Régler des comptes.

J: Et ?

HeeroG: Je ne vous obéirais plus.

J: C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu repars faire un entraînement, et plus vite que tu ne le penses !

HeeroG: Hors de question !

Heero: C'est fini, J.

J: C'est ce que vous croyez. Vous êtes des soldats, et vous devez m'obéir. C'est bien clair ?

HeeroG: Plus maintenant. _,pointe son flingue vers lui._

J: Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ce jouet !

Heero, _idem _: Si vous jugez ce béréta comme un jouer, alors, ce 9 mm, vous convaincra peut-être.

J: Vous croyez que c'est par les armes que vous m'aurez ?

HeeroG: Pourquoi pas.

J: C'est moi qui vous ai formé. Ne l'oubliez pas !

Heero: Pas totalement.

_Il sort un deuxième flingue, de nulle part ! HeeroG fait de même._

J: Quoi ?

Duo: C'est peut-être vous qui l'avez formé un moment.

DuoG: Mais il a vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre avant vous, et il n'a rien oublié de ce qu'il lui a enseigné.

Heero: Le parfait tueur à gage.

( NdSyt : les autres mads sont là / NdDP : on peut les mettre, mais ils st muet comme des carpes ! )

J: Je te ferais payer cette rébellion, à un moment ou à un autre.

HeeroG: J'en doute. Si vous tentez la moindre chose, je vous tuerais.

J: J'attends de voir ça.

Heero, _lui tirant dans l'épaule _: Petit avertissement.

HeeroG: Si vous continuez, il vous faudra une deuxième pince, pour votre main encore valide, pour le moment.

J: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

DuoG: Mais c'est qu'il a tout compris, le chien-chien !

J: Toi, la ferme. C'est de ta faute si on en est là !

G: CA SUFFIT J ! NE MELE PAS MON PROTEGER A TES PROBLEMES !

J: Il est la cause du problème justement. Sans lui, mon soldat serait encore à sa place !

G: Ca, j'en doute ! Il serait peut-être resté à sa place, s'il était resté solitaire. Mais "tu" étais d'accord pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble !

J: Hn.

Heero: Le message est-il passé ? Ou doit-on en remettre une couche ?

J: Hn.

HeeroG, _ironique _: Avez-vous perdu votre langue, J ?

J: Grrrrr.

Heero: Faut croire que non.

Duo: C'est bizarre qu'on soit encore ici.

_A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'ils furent envoyé dans une époque autre que la leur, dans un lieu qui était tout à fait différent de l'époque où ils étaient._

( NdDP : les pauvres ! ils sont mal barré ! )

**A suivre…To be continued…Tsuzuku… ****( NdDP: on va se limiter à trois langues ! )**

SEA: Essayez de deviner où on a envoyé ces chers G-boys.  
DP: hum...une autre époque...la préhistoire ! ah non, ça a déjà été fait !  
SEA: hum... indice un mangas très connu dans les années 80. pourquoi j'ai en tête Heero avec les cheveux en l'air blond et criant "kaméhaméha" ?  
DP: sais pas.  
3ème enquiquineuse toujours inconnu pour le moment : laissez des reviews avec vos idées, et elles essayeront d'aller plus vite, si c'est possible.


End file.
